<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protégé by Zinoviev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211518">Protégé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinoviev/pseuds/Zinoviev'>Zinoviev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anakin is Totally Oblivious, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, House Naberrie (Star Wars), POV Padmé Amidala, Padmé is Stressed Out of her Mind, Paternal Papa Palpatine, Sith Padmé Amidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinoviev/pseuds/Zinoviev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Legs crossed, eyes closed, hands planted lightly on her knees. Padmé Amidala was meditating.</em>
</p>
<p>Protégé of the Sith, Padmé Amidala has never known of a life that wasn't a lie. Has never known of a cause that wasn't cynical. She and her master Darth Sidious plot and plan for the destruction of the Jedi, but for how long can Padmé keep up this deception? Her love for her husband and for her unborn child pulls at her conscience and forces her to ask the question: Who is the man she serves?</p>
<p>Sith!Padmé AU. Rated M for dark themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Padmé Amidala &amp; Sola Naberrie, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be some dark themes in this story, so for that reason I am rating it M. There will be no smut or graphic violence, but I will be dealing with some heavy subjects and emotional trauma/turmoil. I will leave a trigger warning in the chapter notes when appropriate. I am by no means a psychologist so please feel free to call me out if you think my characterization is out of line, inconsistent, or otherwise inaccurate. </p>
<p>With that being said, I hope you enjoy this story. It's an idea that I've had for a long time and I've only now began to put the proverbial pen to paper. Without further ado, I introduce to you: Padmé Amidala, Protégé of the Sith.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legs crossed, eyes closed, hands planted lightly on her knees. Padmé Amidala was meditating.</p><p>The one bittersweet benefit of her husband’s absence was that she could tap into the Force whenever she pleased without fear of being detected. He of course had no idea that she powerfully attuned to the Force. More attuned in fact than most of the Jedi Masters on the Council. She shielded herself well from them. Bloated by dogma and blinded by bias, the Jedi would never detect her nor her master until it was too late.</p><p>Their imminent demise was simultaneously a source of great excitement and dread. While she yearned to be free of the limitations of her public persona as an irenic ideologue and benevolent fool, she also feared the consequences of revealing her true self. What would Anakin think of her? Would he still love her, or would he be horrified that she had hidden so much from him for so long?</p><p>Her master insisted that when the time came, Anakin would be grateful and indeed pleasantly surprised to learn his wife was a protégé of the Sith. Even if he was disillusioned by her duplicity, he would come around. When he accepted her master’s training and assumed the title of Vader, all would be set right. And together they would finally be free!</p><p>Such blithe optimism was intoxicating, yet like any inebriating substance, the accompanying high was always a lie. She knew Anakin far better than her master. She knew how dedicated he was to the Jedi Order, if not to its code. Kenobi and the like had filled his head with lies about the dark side. Would he really be able to cleanse himself and wipe the filth of the Jedi aside like Palpatine intended? Would he really be able to look at her and see his wife rather than an enemy; mendacious, manipulative, and malign?</p><p>It was these qualms coupled with the quotidian stresses of political life which found her on the patio of her apartment. Meditation allowed her to release her fear and doubt into the Force. Yet more and more lately she felt as if the act was only augmenting her anxiety rather than attenuating it. Her emotions swirled about her like a storm; the torrential waves of worry crashed against her conscience while the howling winds of guilt screamed in her ears.</p><p>
  <em>You lie to him! You don’t love him! You don’t deserve him!</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t true! It wasn’t! She loved Anakin! More than anything, she did. She hadn’t planned on falling for him as absolutely as she had, but that was how fate unfolded. Her attachment to him made her vulnerable. Her affection rendered her weak.</p><p>Perspiration beaded her brow in spite of the mild nighttime chill. Her grasp on her knees tightened, fingernails kneading and scratching against the flesh. She inhaled deeply and attempted to center herself. Holding the breath for several seconds, she exhaled deliberately out of her mouth.</p><p>She inhaled again, but her breath caught in her throat when a sharp pain erupted in her core. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, a tingling sensation percolating down her limbs to her numb fingers and toes. Her chest heaved and she placed a hand over her heart.</p><p>What had that been? She closed her eyes and attempted to identify the feeling. It clawed at her like a feral animal, fervent and desperate. But it wasn’t malicious. On the contrary, it was almost endearing. Pathetic and powerless, it was somehow dependent on her. It was… a part of her.</p><p>It was then that she realized.</p><p>And in that moment, everything changed.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Bright morning sunlight streamed through the curved windows of the Chancellor’s office. Padmé stared ahead blankly, her knees clasped together and her hands rested absently over her stomach. Aggrieved voices yipped and yapped in her ears, but Padmé couldn’t be bothered to discern the words. Her presence here was merely for show.</p><p>She hadn’t been able to sleep last night. Heavy makeup and a full pot of caf did wonders to spruce her up, but she could tell Palpatine wasn’t fooled by the veneer. The master of the mask, he always knew when she was wearing one. The elderly statesman sat at his desk with spindly fingers interlocked in front of his chin. His façade of attentiveness to the senators’ grievances was occasionally broken with a concerned glance toward her.</p><p>
  <em>What’s wrong?</em>
</p><p>His voice in her mind rang loud and clear unlike the muddled cacophony around her. She replied with the subtlest probe of the Force as he had taught her to do.</p><p>
  <em>I need to talk to you.</em>
</p><p>He didn’t react, but Padmé knew her message had been received. The meeting dragged on as Palpatine politely engaged with the delegation. Their concerns were unfounded, he would say. Democracy would of course be maintained. This amendment to the constitution would never impinge upon anyone’s liberties.</p><p>On and on and on they droned. It was empty words and meaningless dialogue. The fools in this room had no idea how futile their plight was. Palpatine was amused by how little the senators knew about their own insignificance, but Padmé found it bothersome more than anything. Puffed up and phony, the senators ostensibly responsible for representing the interests of the galaxy were a dreadfully vain sort. Engaging with them all day long was an exhausting endeavor.</p><p>“Senator Amidala? Are you coming?”</p><p>It was Organa. A kind man, his naïve idealism was endearing to her in an odd sort of way. He seemed to think they were friends, so she was more than happy to indulge him.</p><p>“Go ahead, Senator. I need a word in private with the Chancellor.”</p><p>A hint of suspicion on Organa’s face had Padmé flailing for an explanation. Fortunately, Palpatine provided it for her.</p><p>“This has no pertinence to our present discussion,” he said, his elocution smooth as always. “The senator and I have an issue regarding our home world to discuss.”</p><p>Organa was assuaged by this answer. “I see.”</p><p>She and Palpatine both hailed from Naboo. This proved immeasurably valuable to them in the political arena because it explained how she could maintain such a close relationship with him despite being polar opposites of each other ideologically. As a result, their colleagues and the media extolled them for their ability to cooperate in spite of their supposed differences.</p><p>“Give your wife my best wishes, Senator,” Palpatine said with a bow of his head. His expression was genial but the subtext was clear. Organa had been dismissed.</p><p>The Alderaanian senator was not oblivious to this. “I will do so,” he said shortly before turning to depart. She and Palpatine watched silently as he followed after the rest of the delegation. The doors closed behind him, and finally they were alone. Padmé decompressed, the taut visage of Amidala relaxing into the one of her true self.</p><p>“You failed to contribute today,” Palpatine said, an edge to his voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master.”</p><p>Palpatine considered her with shrewd eyes. “Something else is on your mind.”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“Do tell.”</p><p>She pursed her lips and bowed her head. Would he be angry with her?</p><p>“I…”</p><p>The words caught in her throat.</p><p>“My dear, whatever it is, you can tell me.”</p><p>She looked up to meet his solicitous gaze. A gentle smile, an encouraging nod.</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” she confessed.</p><p>Palpatine’s eyes flashed and the corners of his eyes creased. She wasn’t sure how to interpret his reaction. He certainly wasn’t angry, but was he happy? Or was it more triumphant?</p><p>“How wonderful,” he said warmly.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Do you not think so?”</p><p>Padmé hesitated. “I… I don’t know. I didn’t plan on –”</p><p>“This will not affect our plans, if that is what you are worried about. If anything, it enhances them.”</p><p>“It does?”</p><p>“I assume you told him the news?”</p><p>Padmé bit her lower lip. “No,” she said in a mousy voice.</p><p>Palpatine tilted his head back. “Hmm… perhaps restraint is prudent. This is not the sort of information one shares by hologram.”</p><p>Padmé nodded, grateful that he understood. “I was thinking… could you recall him, maybe? Say you need…. I don’t know, that you need his services for something?”</p><p>At once, Palpatine shook his head. “My dear, you know I cannot. It would arouse too much suspicion.”</p><p>Again, she nodded. “You’re right,” she sighed.</p><p>Palpatine stood up and ambled around the desk toward her, his fingertip dragging across the surface as he did so. He was smiling – broad and bright – but she had no idea whether it was genuine. She was not as perspicacious as he.</p><p>“Your worry is unwarranted,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She craned her head to look at him. “Soon, everything we have dreamed of will come true.”</p><p>She didn’t dare contradict him. “What if…”</p><p>“What if what?”</p><p>Her face was tight, and she felt a little spasm above her right eye. “What if he’s angry?”</p><p>Palpatine frowned. “Skywalker? Why would he be angry?”</p><p>“We never talked about this. We never even thought about it! Our marriage is supposed to be a secret! I’ve ruined everything! I can’t be pregnant! I can’t! If the Jedi were to find out –”</p><p>Palpatine stopped her with a squeeze of her shoulder. “They will not,” he insisted.</p><p>“How can you –”</p><p>“They will not,” he said definitively. “We have hidden ourselves from them for all this time. This changes nothing.”</p><p>“But Anakin doesn’t know that! He might think… he might be afraid that –”</p><p>“You say he loves you.”</p><p>Padmé faltered. “I… well, yes –”</p><p>“Then he will understand.”</p><p>He saw that she was skeptical, and Palpatine gave her a sympathetic look. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he extended it to her. She took it, and he helped her to her feet.</p><p>“Stay the course, my dear,” he said, hands placed lightly on her arms. “You have done so well for so long.”</p><p>She felt her chin tremble. How did the stress not affect him like it did her? He seemed to relish the shadows whereas she craved the light. She just wanted this game to be over. The deception and trickery had gone on for far longer than she had ever imagined.</p><p>“Perhaps a vacation would do you some good,” Palpatine suggested after a moment of silence.</p><p>“A vacation?”</p><p>“After the vote, you should return to Naboo. How long has it been since you returned?”</p><p>Padmé considered. “I don’t know… a year? Maybe two?”</p><p>“Then a visit is long overdue. For appearances, if nothing else. It’s not common for a senator to go so long without a visit to their home world.”</p><p>Palpatine released her and walked away as if the conversation was concluded. “But what would I do?” she asked his retreating figure.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” he asked without glancing back. He took a step on to the elevated ledge to peer out the windows overlooking Coruscant’s bustling skyline.</p><p>“I don’t have anywhere to go, anyone to see.”</p><p>“I’m sure the queen would be willing to offer you accommodations.”</p><p>Padmé wrinkled her nose. She didn’t want to be trapped in that palace again. “What about Varykino?”</p><p>Palpatine turned back to her. “What about it?”</p><p>“Could I stay there?”</p><p>She clasped her hands in front of her and gave Palpatine an eager expression. He had provided her with that luxurious villa three years ago when she had been tasked with seducing Anakin. The placid lakes and swaying fields had captivated her then, and she had long yearned to return. It was there where she had accidently fallen in love.</p><p>“That was a onetime arrangement,” Palpatine told her.</p><p>“I know that, but –”</p><p>“That place is off limits. Do you understand?”</p><p>Padmé was startled by the vehemence in his tone. Blinking rapidly, she nodded her understanding.</p><p>“If the queen’s accommodations are not to your liking, you may stay at my apartment in Theed. You know of it?”</p><p>Of course she did. Padmé had spent a great deal of time there when she was a little girl, out of the public’s eye and not yet known to the galaxy at large.</p><p>“Will that be suitable to you?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>He offered her a tight smile. “Good.”</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Two weeks passed, and finally Padmé was free to leave the capital. She had been apprehensive at first, but as the tedious days dragged on, she found herself growing more and more excited for the reprieve. Naboo was a lovely planet. Perhaps it was just what she needed to relax.</p><p>The amendment granting the Chancellor expanded war powers passed with a great deal of drama. As a member of the opposition, Padmé had to be vociferous in her disdain for the legislation. She gave a fiery speech to the media outside the Senate chamber condemning Chancellor Palpatine for his irreverence for the rule of law, or something to that effect. To be truthful, she didn’t really remember what she said. Sanctimonious recriminations came naturally to her nowadays, she scarcely had to prepare nor think.</p><p>But now it was done. Palpatine had his war powers and Padmé had her vacation. Her diligent handmaidens assisted her all morning packing her extensive wardrobe, and at last it was time to leave. The last of her luggage had been strapped to a repulsorlift and taken away toward the docks where her ship was waiting for her.</p><p>She left the bedroom and was making her way to the front door when a vibration caught her attention. It was coming from the holoprojector inlaid in the center of the glass table situated between two couches. Padmé smiled to herself before rushing to answer. She had an inkling into who might be contacting her.</p><p>Taking a seat on the nearest couch, she straightened out her dress before activating the device.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey there.”</em>
</p><p>Padmé felt her cheeks grow warm when she saw his look of affection.</p><p>“Anakin.”</p><p>His smile broadened, and Padmé had to clamp down on her shields to prevent herself from revealing her gush of conflicted emotion. While she was of course delighted to hear from him, she couldn’t allow him to know about her anxiety. She didn’t want to have to answer any difficult questions.</p><p>
  <em>“I know it’s been too long, but I’ve been swamped lately. These Outer Rim sieges are getting pretty intense.”</em>
</p><p>“You’re keeping safe though, right? Not doing anything stupid?”</p><p><em>“Of course,”</em> he said.</p><p>She knew he was lying, but she couldn’t spare the energy to pester him about it. Anakin was capable. He knew how to conduct himself in war; when to take risks and when to exercise restraint. Having her waiting for him back on Coruscant served as a reminder that there were more important things than winning a battle.</p><p>
  <em>“How are things with you?”</em>
</p><p>Padmé allowed a hint of stress trickle out from beneath her shields. It was nothing compared to what she was really feeling, but it gave Anakin a little taste.</p><p>“It’s exhausting,” she said. “The Senate was debating nonstop for a full week.”</p><p>
  <em>“On what?”</em>
</p><p>“You didn’t hear?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“The Chancellor’s been granted additional war powers.”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s good, isn’t it?”</em>
</p><p>She sighed. This was the worst part of her relationship with Anakin. He thought he was married to someone else entirely; someone who cared about liberty, justice, and all these other nebulous and nugatory concepts. She wore the mask so often, she barely knew anymore where the falsehoods started and where the truth began.</p><p>“It isn’t good, Anakin,” she intoned. “The Chancellor is assuming too much power. The integrity of our democracy is at stake.”</p><p>
  <em>“But if it helps end the war –”</em>
</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this,” she snapped. That, at least, was the truth.</p><p>Anakin folded at once. <em>“Sure. I’m sorry.”</em></p><p>Padmé rubbed her forehead wearily. “Don’t be.”</p><p>A beat passed as Padmé recollected herself. Dragging a hand down her face, she looked back up to meet her husband’s concerned gaze.</p><p>“I’m alright,” she assured him. “I’m actually leaving the capital right now.”</p><p>
  <em>“You are? Where to?”</em>
</p><p>“Naboo,” she said, and her features softened. “It’ll be nice to get away.”</p><p>
  <em>“I wish I could go with you.”</em>
</p><p>“Me too,” she sighed.</p><p>They stared at one another, Anakin’s blue-tinged hologram flickering in and out as the connection wavered. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she had to share. How could she continue to hide all this from him? They had been married for three years, and all of it felt like a lie. He had no idea who she was, no idea whom she served, and now, had no idea that she was carrying his child. It was one lie too many. She couldn’t keep up this act any longer. She couldn’t do it!</p><p>
  <em>“I have to go.”</em>
</p><p>She released a shaky breath. “I… I do too.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll contact you as soon as I’m able. It might be a while though. We’re going to Cato Neimoidia tonight.”</em>
</p><p>Padmé pursed her lips tight. “Be careful,” was all she was able to muster.</p><p><em>“Of course,”</em> he replied.<em> “I love you.”</em></p><p>She dug her fingernails painfully into her thighs and heightened her shields, an icy bulwark encasing her heart and suffocating her spirit.</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>The connection was severed and Padmé was left alone in her living room. A long moment passed as she stared ahead blindly. She unclenched, her fingernails retracting and her shields lowering. Standing up, the illusion of composure shattered in one violent burst.</p><p>She screamed and sent her fist plunging into the table. Before she even made contact, the glass exploded, jagged sharps radiating outward in all directions. Falling to her knees, she held her face in her hands and sobbed.</p><p>
  <em>Liar! Liar! Liar!</em>
</p><p>She could no longer deny the voice in her ear.</p><p>This had to end. One way or another, she would make it so. Because if she didn’t, she would be torn apart.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fundamental axis of this story is the relationship between Palpatine and Padmé – the master and his protégé, the hunter and his bow, the father and his daughter. Going ahead, I want you to keep this in mind. If you want to understand Padmé and Palpatine's characters, you must view their actions through this lens. I will reveal things in a piecemeal fashion, so be on the lookout for scenes which elucidate their relationship – especially the flashbacks which debut in chapter 3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Locket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Feedback is always appreciated. On that note, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé was rocking back and forth on her bunk. She felt horrible. Her stomach roiled and her skin was clammy. On three separate occasions she had rushed to the fresher for fear that she was about to throw up. She had yet to do so, but this wasn't much of a relief.</p><p>A knock on her door caused her to look up. "My lady?" came the voice of her handmaiden, Sabé. "My lady, are you alright?"</p><p>"Fine," was her terse reply. Sabé wasn't easily fooled, however. The door slid open, and her concerned handmaiden took a tentative step into the room.</p><p>"Captain Typho asked me to tell you that we've arrived in the system," she said.</p><p>Padmé nodded. "Thank you, Sabé."</p><p>Her doppelganger pursed her lips. "You don't look well, my lady."</p><p>"I'm fine," she insisted again.</p><p>"You're sweating," Sabé observed.</p><p>Padmé wiped at her brow. Sure enough, she was. "I just… it's a bit hot." She got to her feet and took a shaky step. Her knees buckled. "I… I feel…"</p><p>"My lady?"</p><p>Her legs suddenly gave out and Padmé collapsed to the floor, unconscious.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>"I'm fine, really. This is entirely unnecessary."</p><p>Padmé was propped up in a hospital bed. She had only lost consciousness for a few minutes, but Captain Typho and Sabé had made the executive decision to have her brought directly to the medical center in Theed rather than to the Royal Palace as had been originally planned. Despite her fussing, Padmé couldn't pretend as if she wasn't relieved. Her meeting with the queen was something she had been dreading.</p><p>"Forgive us for being cautious, my lady," Captain Typho said. Her one-eyed head of security was a gruff man, but deep down she knew he genuinely cared for her wellbeing. Little did he know, she could protect herself far better than he could.</p><p>"Where's Dormé and the others?" Padmé asked. She scratched at the crook of her elbow where a medical droid had drawn some of her blood an hour ago. The skin was flaky and pallid.</p><p>"They went to the palace," Sabé answered. She alone had stayed behind, as Padmé's seneschal and chief handmaiden. "They explained the situation to the queen. I'm sure she'll understand."</p><p>"This is so embarrassing," Padmé grumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Typho and Sabé share an amused look.</p><p>The door to her room opened and in stepped a female doctor. Her curly brown hair was done up in a tight bun and a stethoscope was draped around the back of her neck. She glanced at Typho and Sabé in the corner of the room by the window.</p><p>"Are you my physician?" Padmé asked, eager for an affirmative so she could get clearance to leave.</p><p>The doctor shifted her attention to her and nodded. "I am," she said. Taking two long strides, she extended her hand to her. Padmé shook it daintily as she had been taught to do. "My name is Sola Naberrie."</p><p>"Padmé Amidala," she greeted in turn.</p><p>The corner of the doctor's lips curled in amusement. "Believe me, I know."</p><p>Flattered, Padmé offered a bright smile. "Am I free to leave, Doctor Naberrie?"</p><p>"Please, call me Sola."</p><p>"Very well. There isn't anything wrong with me, is there Sola?" She hooked a thumb toward Sabé and Typho. "These two are worried about nothing, right?"</p><p>Sola pulled out a stool from behind the heartrate monitor and took a seat. "There are a few things I would like to discuss before I discharge you."</p><p>Padmé quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"</p><p>The doctor hesitated as her gaze drifted beyond Padmé toward the two observers. "Perhaps it would be best if we were in private."</p><p>"Of course," Typho said quickly. "I'll wait in the hall."</p><p>"My lady?" Sabé asked.</p><p>"You stay, Sabé," Padmé insisted.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Sola asked.</p><p>"I have a good idea what this is about, doctor," Padmé said. "Yes, Sabé may stay."</p><p>"Very well then."</p><p>The door closed behind Typho and Sabé took a step toward the bed.</p><p>"I was not fully transparent with you, Senator," Sola said.</p><p>"Padmé," she corrected with a wink.</p><p>Sola faltered. "I, uh… alright. Padmé. Truth is, I am a physician, yes, but my specialty is in gynecology."</p><p>"Senator Amidala has no need of a gynecologist," Sabé said.</p><p>Sola met the handmaiden's strident gaze. "The blood panel suggests otherwise," she said gravely.</p><p>Padmé could sense her handmaiden's surprise. "It's alright," she said, glancing up at the flabbergasted Sabé.</p><p>"You knew about this?" Sola asked.</p><p>"I did," Padmé confirmed.</p><p>"You're pregnant? But why didn't you tell anyone?" Sabé gasped.</p><p>"I only just found out," Padmé mumbled. Returning her attention to the doctor, she clasped her hands together on her lap. "You wouldn't happen to know how far along I am, would you?" she asked.</p><p>"Not from a blood panel, no. How long has it been since your last period?"</p><p>Padmé stopped to consider. "I… don't know," she confessed. "I've been so busy lately."</p><p>"Short of that information, I really can't say without an ultrasound."</p><p>"Could we do that, then?" Padmé asked eagerly.</p><p>"I suppose, but in all likelihood it's far too early to perform one. Any earlier than seven weeks, there won't be much to see. I doubt you're any farther along than that."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Sabé suddenly interjected. "This can't be true."</p><p>"Pardon?" Sola asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>The handmaiden's face was a bit red. "She's on the pill! I make sure she takes it every day! Ever since –" She stopped abruptly, but Padmé knew what she was referencing. When she had found out about her and Anakin.</p><p>"Perhaps she forgot to take them?" Sola said.</p><p>"Are you suggesting I can't do my job?" Sabé asked testily.</p><p>"Sabé, relax," Padmé said. "I'm sure there's an easy explanation."</p><p>"I can't think of one!"</p><p>Padmé scrunched up her forehead and looked down at her stomach. Now that she thought about it, how could she have gotten pregnant? Sabé was relentless in her insistence that Padmé keep to her daily regimen.</p><p>"This is beside the point," Padmé said, but internally she was stowing away this question for another time. Something didn't add up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me, Sola?"</p><p>The doctor's eyes darted back and forth between Sabé and Padmé. She too seemed to be bemused as to how this pregnancy was possible. "Yes," she said slowly. "I was discussing with your other doctors, and they seem to think that you experienced a stress-induced syncope."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"To be frank, it means we don't know. Our best guess is that you fainted because of the combined factors of your pregnancy and lack of rest. Have you been experiencing high levels of stress lately?"</p><p>"You could say that," Padmé muttered.</p><p>"Yes, she has," Sabé said more clearly. "She's been working nonstop for two weeks. That's why we're here on Naboo, in fact. The Chancellor himself suggested that she take a break."</p><p>"I see," Sola said. "That was kind of him."</p><p>"Yes," Padmé agreed. "Very."</p><p>"You're going to have to start working less or find some other way to reduce your stress," the doctor advised. "Now that you are pregnant, you are going to have to consider the health of both yourself and your baby. Stress may seem benign, but it can have a severe impact on a pregnancy if left unchecked."</p><p>"I understand," Padmé said.</p><p>"Will you hold her to this?" Sola asked Sabé.</p><p>"I will," the handmaiden said at once.</p><p>Padmé closed her eyes and sighed. Once Sabé was committed to something, she would never let up. The next nine months were going to be a struggle.</p><p>"May I ask what your plans are for this visit?"</p><p>Padmé opened an eye and gave Sola a look. "Why?" she asked.</p><p>The doctor looked a bit sheepish. "Forgive me if this is out of line, but I would be remiss not to offer you a place to stay."</p><p>"A place to stay?" Padmé echoed.</p><p>"It is my understanding that you have no residence here on Naboo."</p><p>"And you know this how?"</p><p>"It's a silly thing, really. I was taking a look at your file and it has no listed address."</p><p>Padmé tensed. "My file?"</p><p>Sola produced a datapad from the inside pocket of her white coat. Swiping upward, she activated the device and called up a window.</p><p>"It's quite sparse," she frowned. "Perhaps we should take some time to fill it out."</p><p>Padmé swallowed hard and held out a trembling hand. "May I see?"</p><p>Sola looked up from the datapad. "If you wish."</p><p>Padmé took the device out of her hands. She set it down on her lap and scrolled down.</p><p>"Your parents nor any other relatives are listed," Sola said.</p><p>"That's correct," Padmé said.</p><p>She could feel the doctor's concern. She had a distinctly maternal attitude about her, not unlike Sabé in its entitlement.</p><p>"Are you saying…?"</p><p>"I have no parents, doctor," Padmé said flatly. She handed the datapad off to her. "None that I know about, anyway."</p><p>Sola's eyes shined with sympathy. "Forgive me, I had no idea."</p><p>"It's alright," Padmé said.</p><p>There was an awkward moment as Padmé stared determinedly at her knees which poked out from underneath the blanket.</p><p>"Well, my offer still stands," Sola said. "I live in the city, but my parents own an estate out in the countryside. I'm sure they would be more than happy to host you."</p><p>"That's very kind of you," Padmé said politely.</p><p>"I understand if you have reservations. This is highly irregular."</p><p>Padmé was about to reject the offer out of habit, but she stopped herself to reconsider. It was appealing how earnestly this woman wanted to help her. She could tell that she idolized her for her service as both queen and senator. The adulation may be unwarranted, but it was much appreciated nonetheless.</p><p>"It would be nice to get out of the city," Padmé commented. "You're sure your parents wouldn't mind?"</p><p>"They would be honored," Sola insisted.</p><p>Padmé smiled weakly. "Then I think I'll take you up on that offer. Where is this estate exactly?"</p><p>"About forty minutes by speeder. Northwest of the city, I believe. It's in the Lake Country."</p><p>"Sounds lovely."</p><p>Sola returned her smile. "It is, truly. They call it Varykino."</p><p>Padmé felt her stomach drop. "What?"</p><p>"Varykino," Sola repeated. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>"No, of course not," Padmé stammered hastily.</p><p>Sola stood up off the stool. "Let me see about getting you discharged."</p><p>Padmé's mouth felt dry as she watched the doctor walk away. She stepped out into the hallway, and Captain Typho slipped back into the room.</p><p>"My lady?" he asked. "Are you alright?"</p><p>She nodded dazedly. "Yes, of course," she managed. "I'm fine."</p><p>Surely this couldn't be a coincidence. Palpatine had been adamant that she not return to this place. Could it be that the Force was calling her there?</p><p>There was only one way to find out.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>"My lady, are you sure about this?"</p><p>Padmé shot her head of security an exasperated look. "What is there to be worried about? You performed a background check on our hosts, didn't you?"</p><p>Typho shrugged while keeping his attention on the road ahead of them. "I don't like this."</p><p>"You don't like anything," Padmé quipped.</p><p>In the backseat, she could sense Sabé shared the captain's apprehension. She was not the type to voice her disagreements with Padmé, but she could make it quite clear when she took issue with her decisions through other, nonverbal means.</p><p>But Padmé didn't care. Something told her that this was the right decision. The Force was calling her back to Varykino. Perhaps the thrill of blatantly disregarding her master's wishes was also a factor in her decision. After all, she so rarely got to deviate from his carefully structured instruction.</p><p>"Seems like we're here," Typho growled.</p><p>They had been following Sola's speeder out of the center of Theed and into the countryside. The doctor had asked her to stay behind at the hospital for an hour after she had been discharged. After her shift ended, she had contacted her parents and told them to follow her. Dormé and the other handmaidens had stayed behind in the city as Padmé didn't wanted to overwhelm her hosts with guests. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to shake her two most loyal subordinates.</p><p>"If anything seems amiss, I reserve the right to get you out of there," Typho said.</p><p>"Thank you, Captain, but there won't be any need for that," Padmé said with forced calm. "There's nothing malicious about these people."</p><p>"You don't know that," Sabé piped up.</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes and allowed the conversation to die there. In the distance, she could see dozens of pinpricks of warm light from Varykino which dappled against the lapping waves of the lake. She couldn't make out much of the villa because of how dark it was, but she could recognize the sketchy outline of its vaulted domes and graceful towers. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart swell with emotion as memories flooded her mind.</p><p>It had been a task she had long dreaded. Ever since she was fourteen years old, she had known what her master intended for her. It made her feel nervous, nauseous, and vulnerable. She was but a glittery pawn, designed to attract and seduce young Anakin into a trap. Not once had she imagined that she could fall for him, but that was exactly what happened. He had made her feel like her own person for the first time in her life. She was no longer a tool, but a beautiful, independent woman whom Anakin adored and admired above all else. There was nothing superficial about his attraction for her. He loved her for who she was.</p><p>Or who he thought she was.</p><p>"My lady?"</p><p>The speeder had stopped and Captain Typho was tapping on her window. Shaking herself from her reverie, she gave him a nod. Typho opened the door and offered her his hand.</p><p>"How was the drive? Not too windy?"</p><p>Padmé released Typho's hand and turned to see Sola walking toward them. Their two speeders were parked several meters apart in a gravel driveway. Beyond her, Padmé noticed a staircase leading up to a patio with tall columns and an elegant palisade made of mottled sandstone.</p><p>"It was manageable," Typho said starkly.</p><p>Sola gave Padmé a concerned look. "You're okay? Not queasy or lightheaded?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Padmé insisted. She knew she ought to be irked by the constant inquiries about her wellbeing, but she couldn't muster it. On the contrary, it was almost endearing to have Sola care so intently for her. Again, she noted the maternal element in her attitude. Or at least, that's how Padmé chose to identify it. She didn't know the first thing about mothers or how they acted.</p><p>"Alright then. If you would follow me. My parents are very eager to greet you."</p><p>Typho shared a look with Sabé, but Padmé ignored them as she stepped forward to walk side by side with the doctor. She glanced at her, a question falling out of her lips before she even planned on asking it.</p><p>"Do you have children?"</p><p>Sola met her gaze. She didn't respond right away, the gravel crunching under their feet as they approached the stairs.</p><p>"Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I'm curious, I suppose. I… I don't know what I'm doing."</p><p>She winced at this confession. It was far more true than Sola could ever know.</p><p>"It's alright. Motherhood can be a daunting prospect."</p><p>"So you do have children?"</p><p>"Two daughters."</p><p>"How lovely."</p><p>Sola smiled wryly. "I suppose."</p><p>"Do you have any advice for me?" Padmé asked.</p><p>They reached the top of the stairs and Sola glanced back at Typho and Sabé. "I would be more than happy to speak with you, but perhaps it would be preferable to do so in private?"</p><p>Padmé nodded. "You're right."</p><p>Sola's eyes sparkled. Was it with mischief? Or perhaps even affection?</p><p>"Come along," she said, speaking to the three of them. "It's getting cold out here."</p><p>Padmé let out a breath, and the misty cloud of condensed air came as a surprise. She hadn't noticed the cold until now. The jittery excitement jumping within her had been more than enough to fend off the chill. This was actually happening! She was back at Varykino despite having promised her master she would never return!</p><p>They walked through a doorway and entered a brightly lit vestibule. A crystal chandelier descended from the domed ceiling. Padmé craned her head and smiled, the flickering flames of the wax candles captivating her attention and fascination.</p><p>The sound of approaching footsteps compelled her to look away. A pair of shadows proceeded the arrival of a middle-aged couple. If Padmé had to guess, she would say they were in their late fifties or early sixties. The woman was a bit shorter than herself; she had a sharp nose, thin lips, and long dark hair. Despite her severe appearance, there was a glimmer of amiability in her hazel brown eyes which shined even louder through the Force. The man by her side was short as well. He had a tired face with deep creases on his forehead and cheeks. The subtlest hint of a gut pressed against his tan tunic, the sign of a man who was only just beginning to show his age.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, these are our guests," Sola said and Padmé adopted a bright smile which surprisingly did not feel contrived.</p><p>Sola's parents looked at her with barely-suppressed awe. "Senator Amidala, it is an honor," the woman said with a bow. "I am Jobal, and this is my husband, Ruwee."</p><p>"We are humbled to be your hosts," Ruwee added, his chin elevated and his voice rich.</p><p>Padmé's smile faltered at the formality. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said. Considering the Naberries' earnest expressions for a moment, she turned to introduce her companions. "This here is my head of security, Captain Typho, and this is my chief handmaiden, Sabé."</p><p>They exchanged greetings and Padmé began wringing her wrists awkwardly. "Your home is beautiful," she said.</p><p>"Oh, we don't live here," Jobal said. "It belongs to my family. We rent it out for events or distinguished guests most of the year. We spend a few weeks here each the summer, though."</p><p>"I see," Padmé said. That explained how Palpatine had managed to provide her with this villa three years ago.</p><p>"Come in, why don't you?" Ruwee suggested. "We were just preparing dinner."</p><p>"By yourselves?"</p><p>"Why of course," Jobal said and she beckoned for Padmé to follow her. She spared a glance for Sola before doing so. "Varykino is far too grand for us, you see. Ruwee and I don't require much."</p><p>"So you live in Theed?"</p><p>"Just outside of it, yes."</p><p>They walked down a hallway with high arches made of polished granite. Padmé didn't recognize this section of the villa. She evidently hadn't got the opportunity to explore it in its entirety when she had been here last.</p><p>"Ruwee, how about you show the captain where he can bring Senator Amidala's bags."</p><p>Jobal turned to her husband in a circular room which Padmé recognized as the main atrium. To her left, she saw the marble staircase leading to the upper level of the villa. Directly ahead was a doorway which led out to the very terrace where she and Anakin had been married three years prior.</p><p>"Very well," Ruwee said. "You don't need any help with those, do you, Captain?"</p><p>She glanced at Typho and saw a vein protruding from his forehead, the two densely packed suitcases weighing heavily in his trembling arms. "No need," he said through gritted teeth. Padmé rolled her eyes at the captain's obstinance.</p><p>"The dining room is just this way," Sola said, gesturing to her right. Padmé of course already knew this, but she nodded nonetheless.</p><p>"Lead the way," she said.</p><p>A few moments later they were arriving in a gorgeous room with a high, vaulted ceiling. Pointed arches with rippling curtains of silken fabric framed the rotunda. In the day time, Padmé recalled this room being flooded with a lambent amber light, but now a gilded menorah on the dining table with seven lit candles served as the sole light source.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, I'll finish preparing dinner."</p><p>Jobal walked away, leaving the three of them alone in the opulent room. Padmé glanced at her handmaiden and attempted to replicate her look of awe. She didn't want to reveal that she had been here before. That would raise too many questions which she didn't want to answer.</p><p>"Take a seat, why don't you?" Sola suggested. Padmé obliged, striding into the room and instinctively taking the seat at the head of the table. Sabé followed her obediently and stood at attention by her right shoulder.</p><p>"Sabé, you sit as well," Padmé insisted.</p><p>"But my lady –"</p><p>"Don't make me order you."</p><p>Sabé flushed red, but nevertheless acquiesced to Padmé's insistence. She pulled out a chair and sat down to her right while Sola did the same to her left.</p><p>"How long do you intend to stay on Naboo?" Sola asked.</p><p>"A week, perhaps," Padmé answered, her finger circling the brim of the glass in front of her. To be frank, she hadn't given it much thought. Palpatine had told her to take as much time as she needed to recover, whatever that meant.</p><p>"Do you have anything planned?"</p><p>Padmé gave her host a rueful look. "Not really," she confessed. "I was supposed to meet with the queen today, but that obviously didn't happen."</p><p>"We can always reschedule, my lady," Sabé said.</p><p>"I suppose," Padmé said meekly.</p><p>Sola smiled, clearly detecting her reluctance. "In that case, you might consider spending your week here in the Lake Country. I would be more than happy to show you some of the sights."</p><p>"Would you really? What about your work? And your children?"</p><p>"I can take some time off," Sola said breezily. "And my family is coming up tomorrow morning for the weekend. They're very excited to meet you. My youngest especially."</p><p>"Really? Is she interested in politics?"</p><p>Sola shrugged. "She's only six."</p><p>Padmé's expression darkened and she looked away. Sola's daughter may have the liberty of not having to care about politics at such a young age, but Padmé had never had such free will. She had been trained to be queen ever since she was four years old. For her, there had never been any choice in the matter.</p><p>The return of Jobal gave Padmé an excuse to stow away these bitter memories of her childhood. "Sola, give me a hand, would you?" she requested, setting a bowl down on the table.</p><p>"Sure, Mom."</p><p>A few minutes later Ruwee and Typho arrived and the rest of the food had been set on the table. The concoction of aromatic scents had Padmé's stomach growling. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.</p><p>"Wine, anyone?"</p><p>Padmé was about to accept when Sola suddenly intervened. "Padmé can't drink," she told her mother.</p><p>Jobal glanced at her and arched a brow. "I see," she said without question. She clearly understood the meaning of this. "Sabé? What about you?"</p><p>"If the senator does not drink, neither will I," the handmaiden said stiffly.</p><p>Padmé snorted. "You must forgive my associate for her brusqueness," she said to Jobal. Unfazed, Sabé set her jaw and stared down at her empty plate.</p><p>"It's no matter," their host said. She set the bottle of wine down next to the menorah and took a seat at the opposite head of the table. As she did this, a glint of metal caught Padmé's eye.</p><p>"That's beautiful," she said with a nod to the necklace around Jobal's neck.</p><p>Jobal glanced down and placed her hand over the pendant. "Thank you," she said, her voice a bit thick. "It's a locket." She glanced at her husband and smiled wanly. "It has a lock of our youngest daughter's hair."</p><p>Padmé tensed. "Oh, I'm sorry –"</p><p>"She's not dead," Jobal assured her quickly. "At least, we don't think so."</p><p>Padmé shared a confused look with Sabé. "Where is she?" she asked.</p><p>Ruwee answered this time. "Our other daughter is a Jedi," he said proudly.</p><p>That caught Padmé's attention. "A Jedi?" she said. That couldn't be. She would have known if there was a Jedi from Naboo.</p><p>Jobal wiped at her eye. "We didn't want to give her up, but the Order was insistent. A Jedi Master came to take her from us on her second birthday."</p><p>Padmé took a tentative sip of her water, not wanting to show how curious she was about this information. "This Jedi," she said slowly. "Did he have a name?"</p><p>"Why yes," Ruwee said. "We'd never forget it. He called himself Sifo-Dyas."</p><p>Padmé's breath caught in the back of her throat. "Sifo-Dyas?" she echoed.</p><p>"He was very mysterious, but I suppose that's how the Jedi are," Ruwee said with a flourish of his fork.</p><p>There was a silence as Padmé absorbed this information. The clinking of silverware echoed cacophonously in her mind as she stared sightlessly at the menorah in front of her. The flames flickered about chaotically. They seemed to be mocking her, mirthful in their crazed dance.</p><p>"Padmé? Are you alright?"</p><p>Sola had placed her hand atop hers. Padmé looked down sharply, the gentle touch rousing her back to her senses.</p><p>"Yes, of course," she managed. "I'm actually feeling a bit nauseous. Is there a fresher I could use?"</p><p>Sola's forehead creased with concern. "On your right down the hall," she said, pointing toward the west exit.</p><p>Padmé attempted a smile, but feared that it only came across as a grimace. She stood up from her seat and all but fled out of the dining room.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adrift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>TRIGGER WARNING: References to suicidal impulses in this chapter.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Papa?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yes, child?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé was seated on the ground with her legs crossed. Her long hair was done up in a tightly-wound plait which she had wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Her fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the braids.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do I have a family?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine looked up sharply from his datapad. He was seated on an armchair with a leg draped casually atop his thigh. Seeing what she had done with her hair, he frowned and leaned forward.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't do that, Paddy."</em></p><p>"<em>Why not?"</em></p><p>"<em>You could hurt yourself."</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé flicked the braid and sent it twirling off her neck. The gentle pressure on her throat which she hadn't noticed until then was relieved.</em>
</p><p>"<em>That's better," Palpatine said.</em></p><p>"<em>You didn't answer me."</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine set his datapad aside on the armrest. He feigned ignorance, his eyebrows quirked and his expression light. Padmé pressed him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do I have a family?" she asked again.</em></p><p>"<em>What makes you ask such a thing?"</em></p><p>"<em>All the queens have families. I read about them in my textbooks."</em></p><p>"<em>Did you now?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Did you know Queen Ameilla had twelve sisters and twelve brothers?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>That's a myth, Paddy."</em></p><p>"<em>How do you know?"</em></p><p>"<em>What does it matter if you have a family or not?" Palpatine diverted the conversation.</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé looked down at her feet. "I'd like a sister."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well you don't have one," Palpatine said harshly.</em></p><p>"<em>What about a mother?"</em></p><p>
  <em>There was a pause. "No," Palpatine said eventually.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What do you mean no?"</em></p><p>"<em>It means we're done talking about this."</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé shied away from him, pulling her knees into her chest and hiding her face. "Sorry, Papa," she mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At once, could sense Palpatine's remorse. "Paddy," he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up tentatively to meet his apologetic gaze.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry."</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you, Papa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course there was no response.</em>
</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>After the Naberries mercifully retired not long after dinner, Padmé seized the opportunity to rush upstairs to the bedroom they had provided for her. She tore off her dress, the tight corset suddenly feeling horribly constricting on her ribcage. She then bolted to the fresher and heaved into the sink. What little food she had managed to eat at dinner spiraled down the drain.</p><p>She stared at her reflection for a long while before getting changed. Her hands shook violently as she threw on the nightdress. A brisk knock on the door startled her.</p><p>"My lady? Do you require assistance?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Sabé!"</p><p>Her handmaiden lingered behind the door for a few moments. It was clear she could tell something was wrong; Sabé always had an irksome level of insight into her. Padmé paced back and forth agitatedly, waiting for her to leave. Finally, she heard the soft patter of retreating footsteps.</p><p>She hadn't planned on running away, but that's exactly what she did. She just needed to get away. Away from Varykino. Away from the Naberries. Away from herself.</p><p>Her dress rippled behind her as she tore down the hallways, tears streaming down her cheeks and cold sweat dampening her skin. She ran out onto the terrace and hurried down the stairs toward the lake. The gravel underfoot hurt, but she didn't realize how much until the sand of the beach got into the wounds on the soles of her feet.</p><p>She made a sound half way between a gasp and a hiss. Falling to the ground, she picked up one of her feet and hastily brushed away the sand. In doing so, the blood smeared on the back of her hand. Holding it up to her eyes, she saw that it was still trembling. She stared at it for a while before grabbing the wrist to stabilize herself. Closing her eyes, she made herself take a breath. She was composed, she was calm, she was… she was…</p><p>Padmé leapt to her bloodied feet. She thrust her hands to the sky and let out a scream. Two bright arcs of electricity burst from her fingertips and surged to the sky.</p><p>"You lied to me!"</p><p>The clouds above turned a dark shade of grey and the accompanying clap of thunder blotted out the sound of her shrieking. Her shoulders ached and a red hot pain seared down her arms, but Padmé kept them raised – the untapped power at her command feeling oh so cathartic. After several minutes, she finally collapsed to her knees and the lightning came to an abrupt end. The maelstrom she had created continued to surge; A formerly tranquil night had devolved into howling winds and torrential downpour. She craned her head to the sky and the tears were washed away by frigid rain.</p><p>"You lied to me," she said again, her voice a whimper.</p><p>Palpatine had made her believe that her family had abandoned her. They never cared for her, never loved her! Only he did! He was all she had, and all she ever would have! A renewed swell of fury propelled her to her feet.</p><p>"I hate you!" she bellowed to the entropic night. "I hate you! I hate you!"</p><p>Her rage quickly dissolved into despondency. He had stolen her from her family! She had lost twenty-five years of her life with them. They were complete strangers to each other now. And as furious as she may be, there was nothing she could do to fix that. There was nothing she could do to amend that horrible wrong. As always, she was powerless. As always, she was weak.</p><p>The waves of the lake were choppy, buffeted by tempestuous winds. She stared at them, her distorted reflection in the water wavering like the flames on the menorah. She was broken; disjointed; incomplete.</p><p>A contradiction. A hypocrite. A liar.</p><p>
  <em>Liar! Liar! Liar!</em>
</p><p>She staggered forward. Her dress and hair whipped about as if pleading for her to turn around and away from the wind. Yet she persevered. There was a shock of cold when she stepped into the lake, the paralytic sensation coursing up her legs and suffusing her whole body. A wave crested and splashed into her chest, soaking the thin fabric of her nightgown. She continued onward; her knees submerged, her hips, her shoulders…</p><p>"Padmé! Padmé don't –"</p><p>A flash of lightning irradiated the sky and the boom of thunder drowned out the voice behind her. Taking one more step, her head went under and all was still.</p><p>She floated, feet brushing against the sandy bottom of the lake. Resounding calm was restored and blissful silence reigned.</p><p>She was adrift.</p><p>Unencumbered.</p><p>Unfettered.</p><p>And for once – for once, she was in charge of her own fate.</p><p>The novelty only lasted for a brief moment before she heard someone jump into the water. Arms wrapped themselves around her and Padmé limply allowed herself to be pulled up the surface. The world returned all at once: the snarl of the storm and the growl of the waves, the vicious rain pelting against her skin. Her hair covered her eyes and she gasped for breath, legs flailing and lungs screaming. Belated fear rippled through her, a frisson of ineffable terror.</p><p>"It's okay, I've got you."</p><p>Padmé didn't know how to swim. She had never been given the opportunity to learn. In her panic, she clung onto her savior with all her might as she struggled to stay afloat. Her heart pounded in her throat and water sloshed in her eardrums. After what felt like hours, she found herself being dragged ashore, wet sand coating her legs and clumping in her tangled hair.</p><p>"Padmé! Padmé, are you alright?"</p><p>Someone was cradling her, a much-needed warmth imbued within her at their touch. Vision clearing, she craned her head to see who it was.</p><p>"S-Sola?"</p><p>Sola shuddered with relief. She hugged her trembling body to her chest, rocking back and forth. A tendril of her wet hair tickled against Padmé's nose.</p><p>"Why did you do that? Padmé, why?"</p><p>Padmé pressed her forehead against Sola's collarbone, her mouth agape as she gulped at the air. She hadn't realized it because of how wet her face was from the rain, but Padmé suddenly found that she was crying. She wrapped her arms around Sola's neck and clawed at her flesh in the utmost demonstration of desperation.</p><p>"Sola, Sola," she said over and over.</p><p>"It's okay. You're okay now."</p><p>She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, face writhen with anguish.</p><p>"Sola," she said again, her throat raw and her speech garbled. She bit down hard on her tongue in a vain attempt to stop herself from crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>She felt a hand on the back of her head. Gentle fingers stroked at her hair while a mellifluous voice whispered in her ear.</p><p>"It's okay. I've got you. You're okay."</p><p>Her sister was here to take care of her.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>An aqueous trail of silt, sand, and blood followed the two women as they made their way back into the villa. Padmé felt sick to her stomach, her insides churning and twisting into knots. Every sensation was a hundred-fold heightened, every flash of lightning a hundred times more terrifying. Her brush with death had rocked her to her core.</p><p>"Let's get you upstairs," Sola said.</p><p>By some miracle, nobody seemed to have noticed their absence nor their arrival. The deafening sound of the storm she had summoned must have hidden their beleaguered footsteps. Returning to the guest room, Sola mashed the control panel and shut the door behind them.</p><p>"Let me get the shower running," she said. Padmé nodded and brushed some of the hair out of her face. Lips numb, teeth chattering, and tongue unresponsive – Padmé knew she wouldn't be able to speak even if she wanted.</p><p>Sola gave her a worried look before hurrying away toward the fresher. Alone in the spacious room, Padmé wrapped her arms around herself and swayed back and forth. She was freezing cold. The nightgown was in tatters and the silken fabric was clinging to her flesh like wet toilet paper.</p><p>The sound of running water preceded the return of Sola. Their eyes met and Padmé felt an overwhelming relief at her proximity.</p><p>"The water should be warm."</p><p>Once again, Padmé nodded. She made no move toward the fresher, however. The pair merely stared at each other for a long while. Expressions of gratitude floated and formulated in Padmé's mind, but no words came. She seemed to be mute.</p><p>"Come on, let me help you."</p><p>Sola stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her limbs unshackled themselves and Padmé allowed Sola to guide her to the fresher.</p><p>"Here we are."</p><p>Padmé felt a jolt of panic when Sola released her and turned to leave.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>She stopped abruptly and turned to her. Padmé gave her a pleading look.</p><p>"You want me to stay?"</p><p>Padmé nodded vigorously.</p><p>Sola pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "How about I wait for you outside? Would that be okay?"</p><p>Padmé hesitated for a moment before giving her consent with another bob of her head.</p><p>"Alright then." Sola spared her another concerned look before departing, the fresher door sliding shut behind her.</p><p>Padmé closed her eyes and felt her anxiety beginning to mount. The din of the water against the porcelain tub echoed loudly, harkening to the torrent of rain and crashing of waves. Her chest grew tight as an irrational fear of being unable to breathe seized her larynx. She pressed her hands to her temples and bowed her head, forearms trembling and her facial muscles twitching.</p><p>Somehow she found the willpower to peel off her sodden dress and step into the shower. The hot water and billowing steam had a soothing effect on her and the pounding of her pulse began to abate. Deep breaths calmed her as she placed a tentative hand over her stomach.</p><p>Her eyes flew open. What had she been thinking? The baby! Might she have harmed it by going without oxygen for that long? Or more ominously, could the lightning have effected it somehow? How could she have been so thoughtless? So stupid!</p><p>She turned off the water and tore the curtain aside. Stepping out of the shower, she hastily dried off and wrapped the towel around herself before rushing back into the room. Sola was waiting for her at the foot of the bed, her eyes widening when she saw her burst out of the fresher.</p><p>"That was fast," she said.</p><p>"Sola, the baby!" Padmé said frantically. "I didn't hurt it, did I? Did I… did I injure it? I wasn't even thinking! Why did I do that? I can't believe –"</p><p>"Padmé, calm down!" Sola managed to interject. She stood up from the bed and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "The baby's fine."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"I am." Her tone was confident, but Padmé couldn't help but doubt her. Was she just saying that to make her feel better? "Sit," Sola instructed. She sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.</p><p>Padmé didn't sit right away. "Sola, I –"</p><p>"Padmé," she interrupted sternly. "Sit."</p><p>The authority in her voice made Padmé plop down on the bed without any further deliberation. She held a hand to her towel, suddenly conscious of how exposed she was. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't mind. Her façade had been fractured. For all intents and purposes, she had already laid herself bear to Sola.</p><p>"The baby will be fine," Sola told her. "You were only under for fifteen seconds. Twenty at most."</p><p>"Really? It felt longer."</p><p>"Harrowing experiences always do."</p><p>Padmé released a breath. Sola's presence acted like an emollient, smoothing out the creases of consternation in Padmé's forehead and allaying the anxiety brewing in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>"Padmé, why did you do it?"</p><p>She turned to meet Sola's eyes. They were dark brown, so much like her own. How could she not have seen it? How could she not have known?</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>She cleared her throat and looked away. "I… I can't explain."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Padmé didn't know what to do. She wanted to reveal herself to Sola – to her sister! – but she didn't know if she should. What would Palpatine think if he found out? He hadn't wanted her to come back to Varykino in the first place. She could only assume that this meant he didn't want her to know about her true family.</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>There was a long pause as Padmé stared blankly at her knees. She bounced her leg, hoping to relieve some of the residual adrenaline still coursing through her.</p><p>"It's because you're my sister, isn't it?"</p><p>Padmé looked up with a start. Her mouth fell open and she stared at Sola with wide, incredulous eyes.</p><p>"How…? When –"</p><p>"I saw your reaction to Mom's locket. I figured… I don't know, I figured maybe you just felt bad, but now… now it makes sense."</p><p>"Sola, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"What are you sorry about?"</p><p>"I'm not who you think I am."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>The words caught in the back of her throat. She had no idea how to explain herself, had no idea what to say.</p><p>"It isn't your fault," Sola said softly. "You don't have to blame yourself for being separated from us."</p><p>Padmé's face was taut and tight, her features strained and her conscience even more so.</p><p>"Padmé. You can talk to me."</p><p>And so she did. Like floodgates giving way to a deluge, Padmé spilled out the truth for the first time.</p><p>The full truth.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Names, Two Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains reference to abortion. Read at your own discretion.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Padmé was bored. Lying on her stomach on the ground, she planted her elbows on the felt carpet and cradled her face in her hands. The holonet flickered above her and she watched it with listless eyes.</em>
</p><p>"Senator Sheev Palpatine of Naboo in cooperation with senators from eleven other Mid Rim planets introduced legislation this morning calling for greater enforcement of Republic trade laws outside of the Core."</p><p>
  <em>She yawned. Politics could be so dull, but Palpatine wanted her to keep up to date with current events. It was important for her to stay informed, so he said. She perked up a bit when his face popped up and he began to speak.</em>
</p><p>"This is a common sense measure which codifies Republic authority throughout the whole galaxy, not just in the Core."</p><p>
  <em>The reporter returned, and Padmé's interest wilted. She rested her cheek against the carpet and closed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>"While the measure is expected to pass the Senate, some have argued against it. Senators Gorrah Singh of Kuat and Hu'ral Arr'al'an of Anaxes have denounced Senator Palpatine's legislation as being self-serving toward the affluent worlds of the Mid Rim, of which Naboo is included, while doing little to benefit those worlds with less prosperous economies.</p><p>
  <em>The door to the apartment opened with a mechanical ding. Gasping to herself, Padmé sprung to her feet and ran out of the living room toward the foyer.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Papa!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine looked up. He met her expectant expression with a weary smile.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You took forever," she complained.</em></p><p>"<em>I had a lot of work to do."</em></p><p>
  <em>She knew better than to pester him any further. Dancing on the balls of her feet, she waited for him to take off his heavy robe and hang it up on the hook.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I saw you on the holonet," Padmé said. She hoped he would be proud of her for watching the news.</em></p><p>"<em>You did? What were they saying?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine walked past her toward the living room. Padmé followed him with a bounce to her step.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Those two senators were being mean."</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine chuckled. "Who? Singh and that sycophant of his?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé bobbed her head despite not knowing what that word meant.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Fools, the both of them." Palpatine sat down on the couch with a groan. Amusement flitted across his face when she canted her head. "What is it?"</em></p><p>"<em>Why don't I have two names?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine frowned. "What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>You have two names. Those two senators have two names. The man on the holonet has two names. But I'm just Padmé. Why don't I have another name?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine took a long time before answering. She had experienced this delay before. His eyes were narrowed, darting back and forth as he formulated his response.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why should it matter?" he asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé blinked once, confused by the question. "I don't know… I'm just curious, I guess."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Curious?" Palpatine echoed, eyebrow arched.</em></p><p>"<em>How did you get your name?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine straightened out his back, his expression keen and his jaw set. "I suppose my parents gave it to me."</em>
</p><p>"<em>What about me? Where did I get my name?"</em></p><p>"<em>I gave it to you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé considered this. "You did?" He nodded. "Oh."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Don't worry, my dear. In time you will have a full name. A royal name."</em></p><p>"<em>I guess," she said without enthusiasm. Looking down at her feet, she chewed on her tongue. "Why can't I have your name?"</em></p><p>"<em>What?"</em></p><p>
  <em>She met his gaze. "Palpatine," she explained. "Why can't that be mine too? Padmé Palpatine." She smiled at the way it sounded. The alliteration was silly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine shook his head emphatically. "That cannot be your name."</em>
</p><p>"<em>It can't?"</em></p><p>"<em>No." Before she got a chance to ask why, Palpatine stood up off the couch. He ruffled her hair as he walked past toward the kitchen. "Let's fix you something to eat," she heard him say.</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé didn't follow him. She stared at the couch, eyes distant and heart heavy.</em>
</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>For a full hour, Padmé told her newfound sister everything and anything. The words came flowing out of her without filter. Once she started speaking, there was nothing she could do to stop. She scarcely stopped to breathe – an occasional question from Sola for clarification the sole interruption of this verbal avalanche.</p><p>She kept one thing secret, of course. The one thing that nobody could ever know: Palpatine. It was too much of a risk for Sola to know his identity. Padmé had no doubt he would kill her if he found out she knew.</p><p>"If you don't tell me who he is, how can I help you get away from him?" Sola asked when Padmé reiterated the reason for her restraint.</p><p>"Sola, you don't understand! This man… you don't want anything to do with him."</p><p>"And I don't want you to have anything to do with him, either!"</p><p>Padmé got to her feet and paced about. She was still only wearing the towel, but this sartorial misfortune was the last thing on her mind at the moment.</p><p>"Padmé, he's a monster! He stole you from us!"</p><p>"You think I'm not angry about that?" Padmé hissed. She swiped her hand emphatically. "I'm furious, Sola! He lied to me my whole life!"</p><p>"So betray him! Reveal his identity to the galaxy! To the Jedi!"</p><p>"No," Padmé said at once.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Never the Jedi."</p><p>Sola stood up. "I don't understand."</p><p>"The Jedi are my enemy," Padmé snarled. She paused to point a finger at Sola. "They will kill me the second they learn who I am. They'll have Anakin expelled from the Order!"</p><p>"Not if you cooperate!"</p><p>"There's no cooperating with them. The Jedi are rotten to the core. They're no better than Sidious."</p><p>Sola placed her hands on her hips and looked away. She clearly didn't understand. How could she?</p><p>"You have to trust me, Sola. I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"Of course I do!"</p><p>"Padmé, you just tried to drown yourself in a lake! I can't even trust you enough to leave you alone for five minute!"</p><p>Padmé gnashed her teeth, unable to come up with a retort.</p><p>"If you won't go to the Jedi, why not go to the Senate? Tell them everything! Tell them –" Sola stopped when Padmé snorted. "What?" she asked.</p><p>"He <em>is </em>the Senate."</p><p>Sola blinked twice. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"You're not listening to me, Sola. This man is <em>everywhere. </em>He controls everything and everyone. The galaxy is his marionette."</p><p>"That's not possible."</p><p>Padmé shook her head. "You don't understand."</p><p>Sola took a step forward and rested her hands on Padmé's shoulders. "Then help me," she pleaded.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Padmé released a shaky breath. "He's a shadow," she whispered. "He follows everyone's moves. He knows everyone's secrets. Everyone's weaknesses. Nothing happens without him knowing about it. Everything proceeds to his precise design." Her eyes flew open, a spark of realization igniting. "Oh no."</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine and she looked down at herself. "The baby," she said.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"This was him. He's responsible."</p><p>"Padmé –"</p><p>"It has to be! He must have swapped out my pills, or… or…" Padmé trailed off, shuddering at the thought. She knew what Palpatine was capable of. The power to manipulate the midichlorians to create life. He had done it to create Anakin, could he have… would he have…</p><p>"You think he gave you a placebo?"</p><p>Padmé shook herself back to her senses. "That has to be it," she said. The alternative was too horrible to consider. "He wants Anakin more than anything. He's going to use this to manipulate him. I don't know how, but he's going to do it."</p><p>Sola tried to say something, but Padmé didn't give her a chance. She stepped away, her sister's hands slipping off her shoulders.</p><p>"I won't let him," she said to herself, her voice shrill. "My baby won't be a pawn. I won't… I can't…"</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>She turned around, lower lip trembling. "Y-you could do it. Would you? Sola, would you?"</p><p>Sola's eyes were wide with understanding. She shook her head, palms raised. "Padmé, no. You're not thinking clearly."</p><p>"Yes I am. I'm thinking more clearly than I ever have before."</p><p>"If you do this, you'd only be letting him manipulate you even more. You don't want to do this! This baby means everything to you!"</p><p>Her vision was blurred as increasingly violent tremors wracked her body. "I can't let him," she whimpered.</p><p>"And you won't," Sola said calmly. "But there has to be another way. There always is another way."</p><p>"There is no other way! There's only his way! That's all there ever is!"</p><p>When Padmé's composure dissolved, Sola was quick to bridge the gap between them. With two long strides, she wrapped her arms around Padmé's smaller frame and pulled her into an embrace. Warm fingers carded her hair while she wept against Sola's collarbone, fingernails grazing her scalp in a pleasant, ticklish manner. The soft soprano of her sister's voice in her ear crooned gentle words of encouragement, of love. In her vulnerability, she felt secure. In her isolation, she was supported.</p><p>Such was the irony of fate. She had never been so broken, and despite that, she had never felt so whole.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé wouldn't let Sola leave that night. She put up a halfhearted fight, but she withered to Padmé's indomitable resolve.</p><p>"I don't want to be alone tonight. Sola, please."</p><p>And so the two sisters tucked into the aptly-named queen-sized bed. They were essentially strangers to each other, but neither exhibited much discomfort. Even so, Padmé was careful to keep her distance – at least at first. As the night wore on, Padmé found herself drifting closer to Sola's warmth. Their frigid feet wedged together and Padmé hugged onto her sister's arm like it was a buoy.</p><p>Sola had drifted off long ago, but Padmé couldn't fall asleep. Curled into a fetal position, she contemplated her sister's twitching fingers with glassy eyes. She marveled at their bond, fledgling yet strong. In a way, she felt closer to Sola than she did with Anakin. With him, she was always lying in some fashion – deceiving him, manipulating him, corrupting him. That was not the case with Sola. She had exposed herself fully and completely to her.</p><p>It felt good. Cleansing, in a way.</p><p>But now she had to make sure nothing bad happened to her. Palpatine couldn't find out. But how could she expect to hide this from him? He could see right through her, he always could. Ever since she was a little girl, he knew instantly when she was lying. He could smell it.</p><p>So what could she do? Come clean? Apologize for defying his will and plead that he not hurt her family? Of course not! That was too great a risk to take. She would have to do everything in her power to keep this a secret from him. But that wasn't a permanent solution. Eventually, she would have to take a proactive measure.</p><p>Eventually, she would have to kill him.</p><p>It was a tale as old as time: the apprentice turning on her master. But Padmé had never conceived of committing such a betrayal. How could she? The man had raised her! Besides, it wasn't as if he even considered her his apprentice. She was not his successor but his protégé. The true heir was Anakin – or to be more precise, Vader.</p><p>But there was another.</p><p>The idea came to her just like that. Her eyes flew open and her grip on Sola's arm tightened, eliciting a soft grunt. She glanced up, afraid that she had woken her, but luckily she had not. Taking great care to disentangle herself from Sola without disturbing her, Padmé slipped out of the bed – her body abuzz with nervous energy. She paced back and forth, hands running through her hair as she pondered and plotted.</p><p>Minutes stretched on into hours. Silver moonlight cascaded through the tall picture windows, the interplay of this ethereal glow with the long shadows creating a mysterious ambience. She dwelled in this dappled domain, lingering in the darkness and loping through the light.</p><p>At some point she must have returned to bed, because she found herself being rudely awakened by an insistent voice.</p><p>"My lady? My lady, it's time to get up. It's almost noon."</p><p>Padmé squinted mightily as she rolled over. Looming over her bed was Sabé, the handmaiden's face pinched and stern. Perpetually punctilious, Sabé must have been horrified that Padmé had slept in so late.</p><p>"Okay, Sabé. I'm up."</p><p>She sat up and pressed her back against the headrest. She glanced over to her left. Sola's indentation in the bed had been smoothed over and the blanket was unrumpled. It was as if she had never been there.</p><p>"My lady?"</p><p>"Yes, alright. I'm getting up."</p><p>While Padmé brushed her teeth in the fresher, Sabé picked out something for her to wear. They performed their synchronized dance without words, devilishly expeditious in technique and graceful in execution. The daunting task of preparing her hair, makeup, and outfit took the deft handmaiden no more than fifteen minutes. Sabé had just finished the last braid when they heard a knock at the door.</p><p>"Senator Amidala? Are you in there?"</p><p>She and Sabé glanced at each other before the latter went to go answer. Seated in a stool, Padmé craned her head back to see Sabé open the door to reveal Jobal.</p><p>"The senator is getting ready," Sabé said curtly.</p><p>Padmé stood up and approached the door. "We just finished," she said.</p><p>Jobal's eyes darted up to see her. "We were beginning to worry."</p><p>Padmé offered a sheepish smile. "You must forgive me for sleeping in."</p><p>The woman's even expression brightened into one of amused affection. Padmé felt her heart flutter at the sight. Her mother was smiling at her!</p><p>"Sola's family just arrived. The girls were asking if they could see you."</p><p>"Oh," Padmé said.</p><p>She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Sola had promised not to tell anyone what she had learned last night, but not after much tribulation from Padmé. It wasn't as if she wanted to keep this a secret – more than anything she wanted to reveal herself to her parents, to tell them who she really was! – but she couldn't. It was too dangerous. And now she would have to hide this from Sola's daughters as well – her nieces! She had nieces! This whole situation was utterly bizarre.</p><p>"If you don't want to, I can tell them –"</p><p>"No!" Padmé said perhaps too loudly. "I would love to meet them."</p><p>Jobal gave her another smile, and Padmé felt her cheeks grow warm. "Wonderful. Would you like to accompany me?"</p><p>Padmé bobbed her head with girlish enthusiasm. She stepped past Sabé and walked side by side with Jobal down the hall. Fingers tapping frantically against her thigh, Padmé struggled to keep her anxiety in check as they walked down the stairs and approached the atrium.</p><p>There she found Sola speaking with a stilted Captain Typho. Standing next to her was a tall man with wavy brown hair and broad shoulders. His arms were crossed and he had a scowl on his face, presumably irritated by the captain's prickly attitude. Frolicking in the center of the round room were two young girls. Hearing their footsteps, the girls stopped what they were doing and looked up. Their eyes widened when they saw her.</p><p>"Oh, Padmé! You're here."</p><p>Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Padmé looked away from the awe-struck girls to see Sola walking toward her. She tensed involuntarily, not sure how to act now that they were in public.</p><p>"This is my husband, Darred," Sola said, gesturing to the man behind her.</p><p>Darred bowed his head. "An honor to meet you, Senator."</p><p>"And these are my daughters," Sola continued. "Ryoo and Pooja."</p><p>The taller girl on the left blinked a few times whereas the shorter one merely gazed with her mouth ajar. Padmé smiled brightly at them, amused by their wonderment.</p><p>"Girls, what do you say?"</p><p>Evidently nothing. They continued to stare and Sola gave them a disappointed look. She nudged the youngest. "Pooja? Do you have anything to say?"</p><p>The girl spoke in a squeaky voice. "Your dress is pretty."</p><p>Padmé laughed while Sola sighed. She flicked her daughter's ponytail and the girl looked up in confusion.</p><p>"They're very excited to meet you," Darred said, clearly not sharing his wife's exasperation.</p><p>"And I'm very excited to meet them," Padmé said with another smile for the girls.</p><p>"I was going to take the girls down to the lake," Jobal said. "You would be more than welcome to accompany us."</p><p>Padmé stiffened and she shot a look toward Sola. "I, uh… I don't think that's a good idea," Sola said.</p><p>Jobal frowned. "Why not?"</p><p>"How about the valley? The girls would like that, wouldn't you?" Pooja and Ryoo both made sour faces which Sola chose to ignore. "Besides, Padmé isn't dressed for the beach, wouldn't you agree?" she said to her mother.</p><p>Jobal considered this point as she looked Padmé over. Sola made a valid point. The flowing summer dress Sabé had chosen for her was elegant, yes, but it certainly wasn't proper attire for the beach.</p><p>"I guess not," Jobal conceded. "Very well. The valley it is."</p><p>Padmé released a subtle sigh of relief. Making sure no one was looking, Padmé mouthed her thanks to Sola who replied with a wink.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, I'll go prepare a basket."</p><p>Jobal whisked away down one of the hallways and Padmé watched her go with intent fascination. There was a brief moment of silence which was interrupted by Captain Typho.</p><p>"My lady, Dormé contacted me this morning," he said, hands held stiffly behind his back.</p><p>Padmé tried not to let on how uninterested she was by this information. "Oh?" she asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>"The queen would be willing to meet with you this afternoon."</p><p>Padmé sighed. "I see."</p><p>"Should I tell her to expect us?"</p><p>She took a moment to consider. Meeting Sola's eyes, Padmé felt her lips uncoil into a smile. "I don't think so, Captain."</p><p>"My lady?"</p><p>"I'm going for a picnic."</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé's cheeks were sore.</p><p>She must have smiled more that afternoon than she had in the past few years combined. Sola's daughters overcame their nerves and chattered with her the entire trip to the valley. They talked about anything and everything, and Padmé was more than happy to indulge them. Pooja insisted on holding her hand while Ryoo skipped ahead of them, blazing the trail to the picnic spot.</p><p>Behind her, she felt the Naberries' eyes on her. Sola and Darred talked in hushed tones, ever amused and impressed by how quickly their daughters had taken to her. A little ways behind walked Sabé and Typho. They didn't understand why Padmé had shirked the queen, and their dour demeanors were a small dampener on the bright mood. Even so, Padmé managed to ignore them.</p><p>They set up their picnic in the middle of a swaying field of tall golden grass. The distant rumble of cascading waterfalls coupled with the soft hum of the breeze provided a euphonious ambiance. With a hand held out to prevent any crumbs from falling onto her dress, Padmé nibbled at one of the sandwiches Jobal had prepared and engaged in pleasant conversation with Darred while Sola tried to wrangle her irrepressible daughters. Every now and then, Padmé's eyes darted to Jobal and Ruwee – her biological parents. She couldn't help but try to see herself in them. Jobal looked quite a bit like Sola, although she was shorter. Perhaps that was where Padmé got her height from. She supposed she looked more like Ruwee, but maybe that was just her seeing what she wanted to see. Regardless, Padmé had no doubt that they were her parents. She could sense it.</p><p>When they returned to the villa, Padmé excused herself to go back to her room. Sealing the door shut behind her, she produced a holoprojector from her bag and set it down on the bed. She sifted through the various com codes for a long while before finding the correct one. For a few minutes, she waited. Nervous energy manifested in a tapping foot and incessant blinking. She could scarcely believe she was doing this.</p><p>"<em>Yes?"</em></p><p>Padmé inhaled and assumed her emotionless diplomatic posture.</p><p>"Mr. Clovis, it's good to speak with you."</p><p>Rush Clovis was an obsequious man. Despite being the head of the Banking Clan, he was nothing more than a pawn. It was through Palpatine's machinations that he earned that position, and because of that he was little more than a puppet of the Chancellor.</p><p>"<em>Senator Amidala! I didn't expect your call."</em></p><p>"That's right," Padmé said, chin raised. "This is more of an impromptu communication."</p><p>Clovis' projection frowned. "<em>May I inquire what this is about?"</em></p><p>Padmé's expression darkened. "I require your services, Clovis."</p><p>"<em>My services, ma'am?"</em></p><p>"Expect my arrival some time tomorrow."</p><p>She made to turn off the holoprojector, but Clovis stopped her. <em>"Senator, if you would. What is the meaning of this? Is the Senate investigating –"</em></p><p>"Don't worry, Clovis. Your corruption continues to go on unbeknownst to the Senate."</p><p>Clovis' eyes bulged out of their sockets. He of course had no idea how knowledgeable she was of his affairs. Her role as Palpatine's chief ally was a secret to the entire galaxy at large.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>"Thank you for your cooperation."</p><p>This time, Padmé deactivated the holoprojector before Clovis could say any more. Smiling to herself, she stared off into space for a moment. A cloud rolled in and the warm sunlight momentarily faded, the room subdued in shadow. Her expression sobered as anxiety took root in the pit of her stomach. If her master were to find out what she was up to…</p><p>A knock at the door pulled her out of her musings. She hastily swiped the holoprojector and stuffed it back into her bag.</p><p>"I'll be there in a minute, Sabé!"</p><p>She froze when it was not Sabé who answered, but Sola.</p><p>"Padmé, open up! I need to talk with you."</p><p>Zipping up her bag, Padmé hurried to answer. With a tap of the control panel, the door slid open to reveal her sister.</p><p>"Hi Sola," she said cheerily. "I was just –"</p><p>She stopped in her tracks when Sola stepped aside to reveal Jobal. The woman's expression was grim.</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>Padmé glanced at Sola. "What's going on?" she asked.</p><p>Wringing her wrists, Sola glanced back and forth between her mother and sister. "Padmé, I…"</p><p>Padmé gasped. "You told her, didn't you?"</p><p>"Why don't we step inside."</p><p>"Sola, how could you?"</p><p>"Padmé, please."</p><p>Fuming, Padmé spun on her heel and marched back into the bedroom. She stopped at the head of the bed and turned to face them.</p><p>"Well?" she asked when the door closed.</p><p>"Padmé, I'm sorry," Sola said, hands raised. "She cornered me! I had no choice –"</p><p>"You've put her in danger! You've put everyone in danger!"</p><p>"Padmé –"</p><p>"I told you not to tell anyone! You promised!"</p><p>"I –"</p><p>"Stop this."</p><p>Jobal's authoritative instruction silenced both sisters. They turned to her, Sola's face flushed and Padmé's taut.</p><p>"I figured it out on my own well enough," Jobal said, her voice a low whisper. "I saw your reaction when I showed you my locket. I figured you knew something about my daughter and felt guilty, but when I saw how you acted around the girls this afternoon…" She trailed off, jaw set and eyes shining. "Sola didn't betray your trust. I already knew. You are my daughter."</p><p>Padmé swallowed hard. Emotion bubbled up within her, but she wouldn't permit it to burst to the surface. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.</p><p>"Sola explained to me your situation."</p><p>"Then you know how dangerous it is for you to know."</p><p>Jobal clasped her hands tightly in front of her and looked down at the ground. "That man stole you from us. He stole my girl from me."</p><p>Padmé took a tentative step forward. "I'm going to make this right," she said.</p><p>Jobal looked up sharply. "Make it right?" she echoed. "How?"</p><p>"I'm going to destroy him."</p><p>Jobal shared a nervous glance with Sola. "That won't make it right," she said hoarsely.</p><p>"But it's a step."</p><p>"Padmé, be careful," Sola warned.</p><p>Padmé scoffed. "I've been careful my whole life. It's time to change that." She held out her hand, palm pointed to the ceiling. A surge of electricity coursed down her arm and erupted in a crackling blue ball. Sola and Jobal both jumped back in shock. "I am powerful," she growled. "I'm not afraid."</p><p>The electricity reflected in the wide eyes of her mother and sister. She relished their amazement and even their apprehension. Never had she been able to flaunt her powers like this. It was liberating to reveal herself in this way.</p><p>Tentatively, Jobal reached out toward Padmé's outstretched hand. Threading her fingers into her own, she curled them back into her palm. The electricity was abruptly quelled.</p><p>"You might not be afraid, but I am," Jobal said. "I've only just found you. I don't want you lose you again."</p><p>"You won't," Padmé insisted.</p><p>Jobal considered her expression for a moment. Suddenly, she raised her hand and cupped Padmé's cheek. Padmé was paralyzed, eyes wide and body rigid.</p><p>"Celine."</p><p>A tear escaped her eye. The contrived confidence shattered and all of a sudden she was a little girl again.</p><p>"That is what I named you," Jobal whispered. She wiped away the droplet with her thumb, leaving a trail of tingling sensation on Padmé's cheek. "Celine Naberrie. My girl."</p><p>She had a name. A true one. A right one. Padmé Amidala was the lie.</p><p>But Celine Naberrie was not yet the truth.</p><p>"I have to go," Padmé said.</p><p>Jobal lowered her hand and Padmé was released from her enchantment.</p><p>"I'm going to Scipio tomorrow. There's something I have to do."</p><p>Jobal bowed her head. "I see."</p><p>"Your… my father, he can't know," Padmé said. "He doesn't know, does he?"</p><p>"Dad can be pretty oblivious," Sola said with a dash of levity.</p><p>"Promise me you won't tell him. Not yet."</p><p>Jobal sighed. "It won't be easy."</p><p>"Mother. Please."</p><p>Jobal's lips parted as she met her gaze. She stared at her and Padmé stared right back, mother and daughter enraptured by each other.</p><p>"For you, anything."</p><p>Once again, Padmé had to bite back her rush of emotion.</p><p>"I won't let you down," she said. "I will defeat him. There will be justice."</p><p>For once, she had a cause. Something to fight for. Something to bleed for.</p><p>She had to emerge victorious.</p><p>Or else she would lose everything.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Go away!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé's back was pressed against the door and her knees were tucked into her chest. Tears streamed down her face, ruining the makeup her servant had so meticulously applied that morning.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Open this door, damnit!"</em></p><p>
  <em>She pulled the collar of her dress over her face and shrieked into the fabric. The pounding on the door sent deep, rippling vibrations through her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I mean it, young lady! Open up, or else!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé shook her head, clawing at her forehead and leaving a pattern of little red dots in the flesh.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I will break down this door! I swear, if you don't –"</em></p><p>
  <em>The barking voice suddenly stopped. Another took its stead, far calmer and gentler.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What seems to be the matter?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé leapt to her feet. She wrenched the door open and ran out into the hallway past the angry man.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Papa!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine was startled when she threw herself at him, grabbing onto his legs and hugging him as tightly as she could. He seemed to freeze, but after a moment of indecision he tentatively gave her head a pat.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's alright, Paddy. Calm down."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sniffling, she released him and looked up to meet his concerned gaze.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Tell me what happened."</em></p><p>"<em>Sir –"</em></p><p>"<em>I didn't speak to you," Palpatine snapped. His visage turned vicious when he looked past Padmé to the man who had been banging on her door. He stared him down for a moment before returning his attention to her.</em></p><p>"<em>Mr. Eckman hit me!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine narrowed his eyes when he saw her gesturing to the marks on her forehead. Rather than expressing horror, he smirked subtly.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Did he now?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine shifted his gaze to the tutor. "Is this true?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Absolutely not!"</em></p><p>"<em>Then how did she get this… injury?"</em></p><p>"<em>Injury? What injury? I never touched her!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé spun around and pointed a finger at the man. "He lies! He lies, Papa! He lies like the Jedi!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine's laugh was a low growl, dark and humorless. "Very well, my dear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tutor's eyes widened. "Wait –"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't get another word out. Eyes bulging out of his sockets, the man was lifted into the air by his throat. Palpatine seemed to relish his suffering, his pearly-white teeth bared like a Nexu. Padmé shut her eyes tight and hid her face against Palpatine's pant leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard a heavy thud and Palpatine's voice whispered in her ear. "Keep your eyes closed, Paddy. Count to twenty. I'll be right back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé did as he asked. Hands held over her eyes, she rocked back and forth and counted out loud to herself as she had done so many times before.</em>
</p><p>"<em>One… two… three…"</em></p><p>
  <em>It had to happen. She had hated that tutor. He was terrible to her!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ten… eleven… twelve…"</em></p><p>
  <em>But they only ever got worse, not better. How many tutors had she had? Five? Six? She couldn't keep track of them all. This one had only lasted two weeks.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Eighteen… nineteen… twenty."</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine returned exactly when he said he would. "Alright, Paddy. You can open your eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did so and looked up at him with a frown. "I lied, Papa. He didn't hit me."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I know," was all Palpatine said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her back to her room. Arriving at the bed, Padmé jumped on and folded her legs underneath her. Palpatine sat down by her side.</em></p><p>"<em>You're not angry with me?" she asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine shook his head. "I'm proud of you, Paddy. You did what had to be done."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé blinked a few times in astonishment. "Really?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sometimes we must lie to achieve our ends," Palpatine told her. "Deception, trickery, coercion – these are but tools we have at our disposal. Use them shrewdly. Judiciously. She who seeks power must manipulate those around her – friends and foes alike. Information is her greatest asset along with her cunning. She controls it, distorts it, and finesses it. Do you understand?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé nodded. "Yes, Papa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine smiled at her. "Good."</em>
</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>A blistery wind struck Padmé's exposed face as she stepped off the ramp. She grit her teeth and proceeded onward with Typho and Sabé at her flanks a step behind. Awaiting her at the end of the platform was Rush Clovis and a pair of Muun associates.</p><p>"Senator Amidala, welcome to Scipio."</p><p>The head of the Banking Clan bowed with a flourish of his hand. Padmé did not reciprocate the gesture, her eyes scanning the wintry horizon before settling on the fortress. A tall grey dome replicated the range of jagged summits in which the structure was proudly ensconced. This was the financial capital of the galaxy, and the grandiose architecture did not let one forget that fact.</p><p>"Captain Typho, stay with the ship."</p><p>"Very well, my lady."</p><p>"Sabé. With me."</p><p>The delegation before her parted when Padmé walked straight ahead with her hands held in front of her. Clovis was quick to fall into step.</p><p>"We are honored by your visit, Senator."</p><p>Clovis was speaking loudly, his pitch inflated and his tattooed forehead shining with flop sweat. His hands trembled underneath his long bishop sleeves. The sniveling fool had no idea what to make of her visit and was clearly terrified because of it.</p><p>Padmé shot him a dismissive look. "You have nothing to worry about, Clovis," she informed him bluntly.</p><p>They entered the fortress through a wide oval-shaped doorway. The hiss of the wind and bite of the air disappeared at once. Rubbing her hands together, Padmé turned on her heel to face Clovis directly. The ensemble behind them stopped in synchrony.</p><p>"I am not here on banking business," Padmé said. She glanced at the two Muuns who were glaring at her suspiciously. "I have something which I need to discuss with you and you alone. Your associates can be dismissed."</p><p>The Muun on the left bristled at this instruction. "You have no right –"</p><p>"It's alright," Clovis interjected. He spared his colleagues an apologetic look. "I can handle this on my own."</p><p>The two Muun seethed at Clovis. His appointment – or coup, more like – had not been taken kindly by the Muun who had long held unilateral authority over the banking clan. Clovis with his Coruscant-backing was an unwelcome imposition of Republic authority. But it was an imposition they had no choice but to cooperate with.</p><p>"Very well," they said in unison. They bowed stiffly before departing, their heavy footsteps echoing loudly in the high-ceilinged hall. Once they were finally gone, Padmé turned to Clovis with a flinty glower.</p><p>"Take me to your office," she ordered.</p><p>Clovis set his jaw, indignant at her imperious treatment of him. "I demand to know what this is about."</p><p>"You will learn soon enough."</p><p>"You will tell me now."</p><p>Padmé took a step forward and Clovis gulped. She may be diminutive in stature, but Padmé exuded an air of authority which could not be denied. Palpatine had taught her the art.</p><p>"Fine," Clovis snapped.</p><p>He spun around and marched down the hallway. Padmé allowed him to lead, more content to walk by Sabé's side a few feet behind. The handmaiden was a loyal companion. She never asked questions and lived to serve. It was a relief that Padmé didn't have to explain to her the reason for their abrupt trip to Scipio.</p><p>Sola and Jobal had been a different story, however. They had been insistent that Padmé at least give them a vague answer as to why she had to go. But she had held her ground. It was too dangerous for them to know her plans. After much tribulation, she had managed to convince them of that. Even so, Padmé felt bad. She had left without so much as a hug. With Ruwee, Darred, and the girls present, she had deemed it too much of a risk. Instead, she had made her leave with curt handshakes to the both of them.</p><p>They took a long ride in an elevator to the top floor of the fortress. When they arrived, the doors swung open and Clovis stepped out. His motions were rigid, anxious. Padmé smirked at the sight.</p><p>Arriving at reception area of Clovis' office, Padmé turned to her handmaiden. "Stay here and stay vigilant." She flicked her eyes to Clovis who was watching this exchange with a frown. "If I need you, I will call."</p><p>"Yes, my lady."</p><p>Padmé nodded to Sabé. She then turned and pushed past Clovis, opening the door and entering his office without invitation.</p><p>"I presume I won't be recorded?" she asked when she heard him scurry after her.</p><p>The door sealed itself shut behind Clovis and the antsy man hurried to his desk. He picked up a datapad and began tapping at it with jittery fingers.</p><p>"Clovis?"</p><p>His eyes darted up. "No, of course not. No recording."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Clovis stuck his tongue out as he returned his attention to the datapad. "There," he mumbled.</p><p>Shades descended from the curved windows behind Clovis' desk while a florescent light flickered to life above her head. She glanced up with a look of begrudging appreciation.</p><p>"The room is soundproof?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Any cameras?</p><p>"Disabled."</p><p>"Very good."</p><p>Clovis leaned forward and spread his hands on the desk. "Care to tell me what this is about now?"</p><p>Padmé ambled forward, deliberately taking her time as she appreciated the intricate pattern of the carpet beneath her feet. Clovis made a sound of exasperation and Padmé looked up sharply.</p><p>"I know whom you serve," she said, jumping straight to the point.</p><p>Clovis licked his lips and looked away. "Impossible," he said, although it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"You're a senator. You know nothing."</p><p>Padmé's expression hardened. She snapped a finger, and Clovis' head swiveled back to her. "I am no mere senator," she growled.</p><p>Clovis' face blanched. "You work with him?"</p><p>"No," Padmé said. "That is why I am here."</p><p>"I don't understand."</p><p>"I need you to put me in contact with him."</p><p>"Why can't you do it yourself?"</p><p>Padmé clucked her tongue in disapproval. "I thought you would appreciate the value of discretion, Clovis."</p><p>Clovis conceded the point. He stood back upright and crossed his arms. "May I inquire what your business with him is?"</p><p>"You may, but I see no reason why I should answer," Padmé said smartly. "You are a middle man, nothing more."</p><p>"I see," Clovis said with a hint of dejection.</p><p>Padmé sighed. "As I said, I don't want any trouble with you. Just connect us and I will be on my way."</p><p>Clovis deliberated for a few moments, but she knew his indecision was merely for show. She had him by the throat and Clovis knew it. He had no choice but to cooperate.</p><p>Picking up the datapad, Clovis pressed a button and Padmé heard a mechanical sound. She turned around to see a circular dais unfurling from the floor. The florescent light above dimmed and the dull blue glow of the projector illuminated the room in cold colors.</p><p>"Thank you, Clovis," she said, taking a step toward the dais. "You may go."</p><p>"Go?" he repeated.</p><p>Padmé shooed him with an agitated flick of the wrist. When Clovis hesitated, she turned to give him a dirty look.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going," Clovis capitulated. He walked around his desk and trudged out of the room with his head bowed. The door closed behind him and Padmé released a sigh of relief.</p><p>Her flamboyance faded and trepidation set in. Wringing her wrists, she attempted in vain to calm herself down. This was a terrible idea. Would she really be able to make this work? And if not, what would happen? There were so many ways this could go wrong.</p><p>"<em>I am very busy, Clovis. Why are you –"</em></p><p>Padmé looked up to meet the incredulous eyes of Count Dooku. He blinked twice, shock writ large across his waxen face.</p><p>"<em>Senator Amidala? What is the meaning of this?"</em></p><p>Padmé steadied herself with a breath. "Forgive me for this unorthodox arrangement."</p><p>Dooku's eyes narrowed. <em>"Did the Jedi put you up to this? Is this a ploy to uncover my whereabouts? Because if it is, I can assure you that –"</em></p><p>"Rest easy, Tyranus. I'm not with the Jedi."</p><p>Stunned, Dooku stared at her with his mouth agape. It took several moments for him to recover, shaking his head and wiping the astonishment from his expression.</p><p>"<em>What do you want?" </em>he asked.</p><p>"Your cooperation," she answered.</p><p>"<em>With the Republic?"</em></p><p>Padmé guffawed. "No, not the Republic."</p><p>"<em>Then with whom? With you?"</em></p><p>"Yes, with me."</p><p>"<em>To what end?"</em></p><p>Padmé hesitated. It wasn't too late to reverse course. She didn't have to betray her master like this. She didn't have to take this risk.</p><p>A steely element swelled through her, suppressing her self-doubt and heightening her resolve. She was doing this! The fate of her family, her husband, her baby all depended on it. Danger be damned! She was doing what had to be done.</p><p>"I need your help to defeat Sidious."</p><p>A long silence met these fateful words. Dooku's eyes darted back and forth, searching for deception where there was none to be found.</p><p>"<em>How do you know so much?"</em></p><p>"Sidious is my master. I know everything about him."</p><p>Dooku flared his nostrils. <em>"Impossible! I am Sidious' apprentice! You are nothing but a –"</em></p><p>He stopped abruptly when Padmé raised a hand. His eyes turned wide and he grasped at his throat.</p><p>"Finish that thought, would you?"</p><p>Dooku resisted her grasp and Padmé's arm began to shake. She bit down hard on her tongue, her vision darkening as the Force billowed around her. She could feel the fight give out from Dooku and Padmé took advantage. Thrusting her hand upward, she lifted Dooku several inches into the air. His eyes rolled back and he kicked his legs wildly, a hoarse sound escaping his lips as he pleaded for mercy. In her mind, Padmé began to count.</p><p>
  <em>One… two… three…</em>
</p><p>"You are nothing. When the time comes, Sidious will cast you aside like the pawn that you are."</p><p>
  <em>Four… five… six…</em>
</p><p>Even through his blue-tinged hologram, Padmé could tell Dooku's face was beginning to turn purple. He clawed at his neck, screaming in silent agony.</p><p>
  <em>Seven… eight… nine…</em>
</p><p>"From now on you will serve me, Tyranus. I will be your new master."</p><p>Her hand dropped and Dooku fell along with it. On his knees, Dooku gasped for breath as he caressed his throat with a gloved hand. Padmé resisted the urge to look away, to hide her face, to cover her ears…</p><p>"<em>All this… all this time? You've been… his apprentice?"</em></p><p>Padmé considered for a moment before shaking her head. "He has only the one apprentice. You and I are but means to an end."</p><p>Dooku looked up, brow furrowed with confusion. <em>"What do you mean?"</em></p><p>"He wants my husband," Padmé snarled. "I won't let him."</p><p>"<em>Your husband?"</em></p><p>"The less you know, the more secure you will be. I want you as my agent and informant. It is in your best interest that you serve me in this capacity. Within the year, Sidious intends to dispose of you."</p><p>"<em>But why? I have been a faithful servant! I've done everything he has asked of me!"</em></p><p>"You are a tool. Valuable, yes, but expendable."</p><p>Dooku staggered to his feet, wiping some spittle out of his goatee with the back of his hand. <em>"And what am I to you? Another tool?"</em></p><p>"I have no interest in domination. All I want is security for my husband and family. Your demise serves no advantage to me."</p><p>She could tell Dooku was not convinced, but considering the circumstances, he had little choice but to comply. <em>"I tried to have you killed. Sidious ordered me to do it! Are you telling me that was all a ruse?"</em></p><p>Padmé barked a laugh. "It served a purpose, but yes. You have no idea how intricate Sidious' machinations can be."</p><p>"<em>Could this very exchange be a part of them?"</em></p><p>Padmé hadn't considered that. Was it possible she was doing exactly what Sidious wanted her to do? Surely not! What possible purpose could her betrayal serve?</p><p>"No," she said. Her lip curled into a sneer, a bitter taste in her mouth. "He thinks I'm his pet. His precious girl. I could never betray him. Never. He raised me since I was an infant so he could have an unwavering slave at his side. But not anymore. I won't bend to his will. I won't let him get away with everything he's done! I won't let him get away with what he plans to do! I am his greatest weakness, and I plan to exploit it!"</p><p>Her tirade came to an end, but Padmé was still quivering with fury. She could feel her eyes glowing, burning! Dooku was afraid of her, terrified of her power, of her potential.</p><p>Padmé was unleashed. Her master would soon regret ever having put her in this noose.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pain and Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Ah!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé fell to her knees, her body wracked with an indescribable pain. She looked up through tear-stained eyes.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Master, please."</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine had no mercy for her. "Get up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did so, legs wobbling precariously. "I can't do it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took a few steps toward her. His expression was even, patient. There was no disappointment to be found, but neither was there any encouragement.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You wanted this, Padmé."</em></p><p>"<em>I do, Master! I want to learn."</em></p><p>"<em>Then you will try harder."</em></p><p>"<em>I am trying!"</em></p><p>
  <em>A renewed wave of electricity struck her, not strong enough to knock her off her feet but certainly vicious enough to cause excruciating pain.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Use it! Your anger, your suffering! Use it all!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé screamed, but when she raised her hands to lift the globe, nothing happened. Once more, she fell to her knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't. It's too heavy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard Palpatine approach, his footsteps loud against the marble ground. "Why do you want this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé adopted a resolute expression. "I want to be strong."</em>
</p><p>"<em>But why?"</em></p><p>
  <em>She frowned. "What do you mean?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why now? You were never interested in the Force before. So what changed?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine loomed above her and Padmé had to crane her head to meet his gaze. Again, there was nothing malicious in his demeanor. He did not derive any satisfaction from hurting her like he did with others.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You know I will always protect you, don't you? I will always be there for you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé bit down on her tongue. "But you weren't here, were you? I was all alone."</em>
</p><p>"<em>You weren't in any danger."</em></p><p>"<em>I wasn't, but my people were. They died, Master! People died to protect me from those droids!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine leaned forward. "And how does that make you feel?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Powerless! Weak!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine shook his head at this answer. He turned around and paced away toward the globe. It was perhaps six feet in diameter and made of solid granite. Ensconced atop a curved platform, the globe had hardly budged from its perch in the hours that Padmé had been attempting to move it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You are not weak, Padmé. You are a queen! You are powerful!"</em></p><p>
  <em>She leapt to her feet and shrieked at him. "I could have saved them! I could have protected them! But you never trained me! You said I didn't need it! You lied!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine eyes flashed as he turned around. His thin lips stretched into a smile. "Good. Use that anger. That hatred! Use it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just like that, she was ensnared in lightning once more. Her vision turned red and she screamed until her voice turned hoarse.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Lift it, Padmé! Lift it!"</em></p><p>
  <em>She thrust her hands into the air, but whereas last time she had hoped for nothing but the end of the pain, this time Padmé embraced it to make her stronger. The globe rose out of its plinth at her command, hovering a dozen feet above the ground. Shoulders trembling, Padmé kept it suspended for a moment longer before collapsing. There was a deafening thud and the marble ground cracked on impact, jagged fissures erupting in every which direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was sobbing, the pain of the lightning gone but the anguish in her heart far from relieved. How many had died in her name? Dozens? Hundreds? And what had it all been for?</em>
</p><p>"<em>You did well, my dear."</em></p><p>
  <em>A soft touch on her shoulder had Padmé looking up. Palpatine seemed somber, sympathetic even.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Why does it have to be this way?" she asked him, voice trembling.</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine kneeled down and took her face in his hands. "Pain is the way of the Sith. It is horrible, but it is necessary. This way, we are stronger. This way, we are impervious. Do you understand?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't. How could she possibly understand?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yes, Master."</em></p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>A heavy hood obscured Padmé's features as she walked down the bustling street. In the absence of the sun, garish neon lights illuminated this lower level of Coruscant. Aliens of all types milled about seemingly without purpose, drifting and dwelling in the shadows. A fair few eyed her closely, perhaps noticing the expensive fabric of her cloak or the purpose of her gait. She was an upsider, and that made her a target down here in the deepest and darkest slums of the capital. Nobody approached her, however. She exuded confidence, competence, and an air of something more sinister. The filth knew better than to mess with her.</p><p>The crowds parted before her as she marched along. While she had initially dreaded making the trip down here, Padmé couldn't deny that she took some pleasure in embracing this mysterious character. The anonymity was empowering, the intimidation intoxicating. Perhaps this was how her master felt all the time.</p><p>The thought of Palpatine caused her lip to curl. It was because of him that she was down here in the first place. For months, she had been searching for the proper way to exact her revenge. Her master's near-omniscience made this exceptionally difficult, even with Dooku as her secret agent. His services to this point had been thoroughly lackluster. It seemed Palpatine kept him in the dark more than Padmé had realized. Yet he had finally proven himself useful by providing her this snippet of intel from his connections with the Pyke Syndicate. With so few opportunities to strengthen her hand, Padmé had been quick to pounce at the opportunity.</p><p>She took a turn down a dark alley, the noise of the main street quickly fading. Her footsteps echoed loudly, and all pretense of a surprise arrival was all but dispelled. No matter. Padmé didn't mind if her target knew she was coming. There was nothing they could do to resist her, anyway.</p><p>The address Dooku had provided her seemed to be a mechshop of sorts, although Padmé couldn't know for sure. It wasn't as if she knew the first thing about such establishments. A garage door was open, revealing the shop's dingy interior. A swoop bike was suspended on a lift beside a work bench made of corrugated metal. An assortment of power tools were strewn about the floor beside a young woman in a ferrous welding mask. She was oblivious to Padmé's presence, too busy with her repairs to notice her. Yet Padmé's arrival had not gone undetected, as she had expected.</p><p>A back door swung open and out burst the person she had been searching for: Ahsoka Tano. "Trace! Stop what you're doing!"</p><p>The young woman lifted the grill of her mask and gave the Togruta a perplexed look. "What is it?" Ahsoka's eyes darted to Padmé and Trace followed her gaze. She let out a startled yelp and leapt backward.</p><p>"Leave," Padmé commanded.</p><p>Ahsoka stepped in front of the helpless girl, an arm extended defensively. "Find Rafa and get out of here, you hear me? Go."</p><p>"But Ahsoka –"</p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>Trace hesitated before doing as Ahsoka asked. She tore off her helmet and stumbled away toward the open door. When she was gone, Padmé took a step forward.</p><p>"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, knees bent and fists raised.</p><p>Padmé looked her over. It had been several months since she had last seen her. In that time she seemed to have matured a great deal. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit, her belt conspicuously lacking a lightsaber or weapon of any kind.</p><p>"You are coming with me," Padmé said finally.</p><p>"You're a Sith?"</p><p>"Of sorts."</p><p>"Then I'm not coming."</p><p>Padmé smiled thinly at the young woman's spirit. It was too bad she had been corrupted by the Jedi as long as she had, but now she was free from their influence. There was hope for her yet.</p><p>"This is hardly a debate, I'm afraid." Padmé thrust out her hand and Ahsoka was thrown off her feet. She flew away several feet before crashing into the back wall. As Padmé approached, Ahsoka picked up a wrench and struggled to her feet. She raised the makeshift weapon, fear shining in her eyes.</p><p>"Stay away from me!"</p><p>Ahsoka reared back and threw the wrench at Padmé with all her might. With a casual swipe of her hand, Padmé deflected the projectile. She frowned at Ahsoka's impudence.</p><p>"Now, now. There's no need for that."</p><p>She raised two fingers and released a single pulse of electricity. Ahsoka fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Knees tucked into her chest, she shied away from Padmé's looming shadow. The pitiful sight gave her pause.</p><p>"Look at you: Festering in the slums with the dregs of the universe. You are destined for so much more, Ahsoka."</p><p>"I'm not joining you."</p><p>Padmé tilted her head. "Don't tell me you're still loyal to the Jedi. They abandoned you."</p><p>Ahsoka craned her neck to meet Padmé's shadowy gaze. She frowned, fear giving way to curiosity. "Who are you? How do you know so much about me?"</p><p>With a wave of her hand, Padmé removed the hood and revealed herself. She smiled at Ahsoka's incredulous reaction, jaw slackened and eyes bulging from their sockets.</p><p>"Padmé?" she gasped.</p><p>Her smile darkened. "I am your new master, Ahsoka Tano."</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé glanced at Ahsoka out of the corner of her eye. She had given her the cloak to wear once they had returned to Coruscant's surface. The cowl didn't fit particularly well, her pointy montrals poking out from underneath the fabric, but Ahsoka did just manage to cover her head. The journey back to her apartment had been made in complete silence after Padmé had made it expressly clear that she wouldn't answer any of Ahsoka's questions until they were in private. And so here they were in the elevator, the rapid cadence of Ahsoka's foot tapping against the ground the sole sound.</p><p>Padmé breathed a sigh of relief when they reached her floor. The elevator doors opened and she gestured for Ahsoka to step off first. She wasn't letting her out of her sights for an instant.</p><p>"Celine? Is that you?"</p><p>They arrived in the living room to find her mother seated on one of the couches, a datapad in hand. When she saw Ahsoka, she quickly jumped to her feet. Padmé cut her off before she could ask.</p><p>"Where's Sola?"</p><p>Jobal blinked twice at Ahsoka before answering. "Out," she said.</p><p>"Will she be back soon?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>There was an awkward silence as the three women looked at one another. Padmé cleared her throat before beginning the introductions. "Ahsoka, this is my mother, Jobal Naberrie."</p><p>Jobal offered a tepid smile. "Hello."</p><p>"Mom, this is my new apprentice, Ahsoka Tano."</p><p>Ahsoka took umbrage with this. "I'm not your apprentice!"</p><p>"I say you are," Padmé said darkly.</p><p>"So I have no say in this?"</p><p>"I had no say when my master chose me."</p><p>Ahsoka seethed at her. The expression on her face was fiery, yet there was an element of betrayal in her eyes. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the senator whom she had thought as her friend had been a secret Sith all this time.</p><p>If this was her reaction, who knew how many magnitudes worse it would be if Anakin found out the truth.</p><p>"Perhaps I should give you some space," her mother suggested.</p><p>"You'll stay for dinner, won't you? Sola too?"</p><p>"Of course," Jobal assured her.</p><p>Padmé smiled. "Alright then. Thank you."</p><p>She departed for the kitchen and Padmé watched her go. Her mother and sister were technically hired into her service as handmaidens. It was the only way for them to spend time together without revealing their relation. Jobal was her personal seamstress – a role which she performed with exceptional talent – and Sola was her physician. It had been difficult to convince Sola to abandon her practice in Theed and leave her family for an extended period of time, but she had made the commitment for her sake. Padmé was forever grateful for that.</p><p>"You're a liar!"</p><p>Ahsoka was pointing an accusative finger at her. Padmé merely sighed in response.</p><p>"Take a seat."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well I hope you don't mind if I do."</p><p>Padmé took a few weary steps to the couch and sat down. She placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. About three months pregnant by now, Padmé was beginning to show. She wore loose fitting clothes in public, but it would only be a matter of time before the press learned the truth. That would be a headache to deal with for sure.</p><p>"How long have you kept this a secret?"</p><p>Ahsoka was giving her a sour look. She paced back and forth behind the opposite couch, arms crossed in front of her chest.</p><p>"My whole life."</p><p>"Does Anakin know?"</p><p>Padmé arched a brow. "Why should he?"</p><p>"I know about you two."</p><p>"Really? How?"</p><p>"He wasn't exactly subtle."</p><p>Padmé smiled weakly. "I suppose not."</p><p>"So he doesn't know?"</p><p>She sobered at this question. "No," she said, voice heavy.</p><p>Ahsoka's footsteps grew heavier until she was practically stomping. "I thought you were my friend."</p><p>"Am I not still?"</p><p>"No! You're a liar!"</p><p>"Everyone lies, Ahsoka. May that be your first lesson as my apprentice."</p><p>"I'm not your apprentice!"</p><p>"Would you rather I return you to the streets? Is that what you'd prefer?"</p><p>Ahsoka blew a gust of air from her lips. "The Council has to know about this. They'll stop you!"</p><p>Padmé's expression hardened and she stood up from the couch. She took a step forward and Ahsoka gulped with fear. "I will put this in plain terms. The Jedi and the Republic are going to fall. It is inevitable."</p><p>"You lie!"</p><p>"My master has been planning for this moment for decades, and his masters had been planning for centuries before him. The Jedi are not prepared. You know this to be true."</p><p>Ahsoka looked horrified. "You're a monster!"</p><p>Padmé snapped. Unleashing a wave of energy to her impertinent apprentice, she sent her flying into the windows. She then swiped her hand and pushed the couch out of the way before marching toward Ahsoka's prone figure. She pinned her underneath her pointed boot and leaned down.</p><p>"I am your only hope," she growled. "If you do not join me, you will be killed and your master will suffer a fate worse than death."</p><p>Ahsoka was frozen with fear. Her lower lip trembled as she stared at Padmé's furious eyes. Once again, Padmé felt the twinge of guilt, but she quickly suppressed the impulse.</p><p>"Soon you will understand. And if you do not, I will be forced to eliminate you. Do you understand?"</p><p>Ahsoka could only nod in response.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Dinner was a strange affair that evening. When Sola returned, she introduced her sister to Ahsoka – or at least she tried. Her prospective apprentice had adopted a new method which Padmé found inordinately frustrating.</p><p>"Ahsoka, would you like something to eat?"</p><p>Silence. She sat with her arms crossed and scowled at her empty plate. Ahsoka had yet to say a word since Padmé threw her against the window.</p><p>"You have to eat eventually. Stop being petulant."</p><p>Her mother intervened from the opposite end of the table. "Let her be, Celine."</p><p>Padmé softened at this. Jobal alone called her by her birth name. She was conflicted about this, not feeling as if she deserved it, but she would never contemplate asking her mother not to stop.</p><p>"Care to explain this to us?"</p><p>Padmé's eyes darted to Sola who was seated on her left. Her sister was far more inquisitive into her machinations than Jobal ever was. Padmé preferred to keep them in the dark as much as possible, but Sola made this difficult at times with her probing questions.</p><p>"Ahsoka is going to be my new apprentice," Padmé explained. She saw Ahsoka's grip on her fork tighten, but she made no retort. "I found her on one of the lower levels of Coruscant."</p><p>"What was she doing there?" Sola asked, having long since figured that Ahsoka wasn't going to answer a direct question.</p><p>"She was kicked out of the Jedi Order," Padmé said, looking at Ahsoka now as she spoke. "They accused her of a crime she didn't commit. And despite that, she maintains her loyalty to that wretched institution. She somehow thinks I'm the bad guy. Isn't that right?"</p><p>Ahsoka didn't respond, although her face grew taut at the question. Padmé stared at her intently for a few moments before returning her attention to her dinner.</p><p>"I think it's about time to go to the media," she said after a minute of silence.</p><p>"So soon?" Jobal asked.</p><p>Padmé shrugged. "I'm beginning to show."</p><p>"Only barely," Sola pointed out.</p><p>"It's best to get ahead of these things."</p><p>Padmé could tell she had gained Ahsoka's attention. She looked up, her eyes wide.</p><p>"Do you have a question for me?" Padmé asked her dryly. Ahsoka grit her teeth and looked back down. "You know," she said, turning back to her sister, "Ahsoka here used to be Anakin's Padawan."</p><p>Sola raised her eyebrows. "Really? So does she…?"</p><p>"Does she know? Yes, she does."</p><p>The three Naberries all turned to inspect Ahsoka, the young Togruta glowering at her lap and refusing to make eye contact.</p><p>"How is Anakin?" her mother asked. "Have you heard from him?"</p><p>"Not for a while, I'm afraid. Last I heard, he was dealing with some business on Skako Minor."</p><p>"But he will be home in time, won't he?"</p><p>Padmé's mood darkened. "I hope so," was all she could say.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>It was late at night when Dooku contacted her. Under normal circumstances she would have been vexed that the man hadn't bothered to check what time it was on Coruscant, but Padmé couldn't sleep that night, so the buzzing of her holoprojector came as a relief.</p><p>She didn't sleep much these days. Not since the dreams began.</p><p>Padmé wrapped a robe around herself before setting the holoprojector down on the surface of the bed and activating it. Dooku's hologram flickered to life, and she noted with a frown that it was she looking up at him rather than the other way around. This improper arrangement was quickly rectified when the count kneeled.</p><p>"<em>My lady."</em></p><p>She smiled at his obedience. Dooku understood subordination; He never let the power at his fingertips go to his head. Perhaps he knew how shallow his grasp over affairs truly was.</p><p>"You have done well, Lord Tyranus. The information you provided me was very valuable."</p><p>"<em>Did you succeed? Is the Padawan in your possession?"</em></p><p>Padmé hesitated, something about the wording causing her discomfort. "She is with me," she said shortly.</p><p>"<em>Will she be cooperative?"</em></p><p>"Only time will tell."</p><p>Dooku bowed his head. <em>"She would be wise to accept your guidance as I have done."</em></p><p>"Indeed," was all Padmé chose to say.</p><p>Dooku looked up. She noticed for the first time a hint of wariness in his eyes. The count seemed to be apprehensive about something.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked bluntly.</p><p>"<em>I come bearing news from Lord Sidious."</em></p><p>Padmé raised her chin. "News, you say?"</p><p>"<em>The end of the war is near."</em></p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"<em>He's ordered me to initiate an assault on Coruscant."</em></p><p>Padmé was sure she had misheard. "On Coruscant? But that would be suicide!"</p><p>"<em>I think that's the idea."</em></p><p>Licking her lips, Padmé looked away as she considered this. "When is this supposed to happen?"</p><p>"<em>In the next few months or so. I have to assemble our forces first."</em></p><p>Padmé rested her hands over her midsection. What was Palpatine planning? This seemed thoroughly out of character. It was too bold. Too brash. There must be something she didn't know.</p><p>"Keep me apprised," she said.</p><p>"<em>Yes, my lady."</em></p><p>She severed the connection and pondered this confounding development for a moment longer. There was too much on her mind to give it adequate analysis, however. Swiping the holoprojector off the bed, she returned it to the drawer of her end table. She then let her robe drop to the floor and took a few steps toward the window. Peering out at the skyline, Padmé considered the dappled light of the city streaming in through the shades. Alternating segments of dark and light covered her from head to toe.</p><p>Spinning on her heel, Padmé stormed away from the window – as well as from any symbolism it might entail. She barged out of her bedroom and down the hallway toward the living room. There she found Ahsoka asleep on the couch, an embroidered quilt draped over her frame. Padmé was relieved she hadn't been forced to thwart any ill-conceived attempts to escape. Young Ahsoka may be feisty, but she was no fool.</p><p>Padmé approached silently. She sat down on the opposite couch and stared at her apprentice for a long while. The two of them had been good friends back when Ahsoka was Anakin's Padawan. The girl had looked up to her, idolized her as so many mistakenly did. While she doubted there was anything she could do to restore the bond they once shared, Padmé did have one trick up her sleeve to ensure Ahsoka would be loyal to her.</p><p>She dreaded doing it, but there was little choice in the matter. The pain she was about to cause Ahsoka would be great, but it would only make her stronger. Her master had taught her as much.</p><p>Leaning forward, Padmé extended a finger to Ahsoka's forehead. She planted it lightly against her skin. Closing her eyes, Padmé projected her own visions onto Ahsoka's mind.</p><p>She would show her what was to become of the Jedi; What was to become of the Republic; And what was to become of Anakin.</p><p>It was no exaggeration to call it a fate worse than death.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prescience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A torrent of visions flowed from Padmé's mind to Ahsoka's. They flashed before her eyes, and Padmé winced at each horrific scene. For every night that month she had been experiencing these portentous nightmares. While the images were muddled and the contexts uncertain, the takeaway was crystal clear.</p><p>Anakin was in danger.</p><p>She saw him through a pane of glass, his face contorted with pain. He raised a fist over his shoulder but stopped himself. His whole arm shook and then he was turning away.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin! Come back! Don't leave me!</em>
</p><p>He was walking side by side with Obi-Wan down the red-carpeted corridor of the Jedi Temple. His jaw was set and his eyes stormy. Obi-Wan was pleading with him to reconsider something.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin, this is a horrible mistake. You'd be throwing your life away.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head with a growl.</p><p>
  <em>I won't let them get away with this, Master.</em>
</p><p>Anakin stood in the center of the council chamber. Hands held in front of his body, he seemed far more at ease than before. Twelve masters stared at him with mixed expressions of disgust, disappointment, and in the case of Obi-Wan, sympathy.</p><p>
  <em>I will no longer live a lie.</em>
</p><p>Windu spoke, his voice rife with acrimony.</p><p>
  <em>We have no choice but to strip you of your title as Jedi Knight.</em>
</p><p>Anakin bowed his head.</p><p><em>I understand. </em>He paused, the chamber deathly still. <em>And in exchange?</em></p><p>It was Windu who answered coldly.</p><p>
  <em>We have considered your request and have decided to deny it.</em>
</p><p>Anakin's calm demeanor shattered at this assessment.</p><p>
  <em>What? But we had a deal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We never agreed to anything, Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, his expression livid.</p><p>
  <em>You promised!</em>
</p><p>A conflicted Obi-Wan looked back and forth between Anakin and Windu.</p><p>
  <em>Anakin, I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're sorry? You betrayed me!</em>
</p><p>She scarcely recognized her husband's voice. It was shrill, caustic, and full of vitriol.</p><p>
  <em>You will pay for this! All of you will pay!</em>
</p><p>The scene exploded. The council chamber was now empty, the curved windows shattered to pieces and the marble floor strewn with rubble. Flames licked at the walls and an acrid smoke slowly spread until the whole room was obscured by the cloud. Through the haze, she could make out a murky figure. It was on the ground, writhing in pain. An anguished voice called out to it.</p><p>
  <em>You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!</em>
</p><p>The image cleared, and the woeful figure was revealed to be Anakin. Yet he hardly resembled the man she knew as her husband. His face was contorted with fury and his eyes were burning yellow. He was ruined.</p><p>He was Vader.</p><p>Padmé's head jerked back. Her body was trembling and her skin was clammy with sweat. The horrible visions were gone, replaced by a terrified Ahsoka staring back at her with wide eyes. She was seated on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest.</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>She sounded so small, like a little girl. Her fear, her insecurity, her vulnerability – they all reminisced of her younger self.</p><p>"There you have it," Padmé said. Despite her best efforts, her voice was shaky. She hadn't wanted to show how afraid she was. But perhaps that was one lie even she couldn't pull off.</p><p>"Was that real?"</p><p>"It will be."</p><p>Ahsoka looked away. "Anakin would never –"</p><p>"Wouldn't he?"</p><p>Padmé raised herself off the couch and loomed over Ahsoka. She rested her hands over her midsection, her posture simultaneously aggressive and defensive.</p><p>"My master intends to use my pregnancy to manipulate him. Our unborn child is a pawn in his sick game." Ahsoka's eyes darted down, her mouth hanging ajar. Padmé allowed this revelation to sink in before continuing. "I intend to prevent everything you just saw. My husband won't be forced to suffer." Once again, she paused. When she took a step forward, Ahsoka craned her head – seemingly unable to look away from Padmé's fiery eyes. "You have a simple choice. Either you help me save Anakin, or you do nothing and watch your master fall. So what's it going to be?"</p><p>Ahsoka didn't respond, but Padmé knew she had her in the palm of her hand now. Her new apprentice would be loyal henceforth.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé slept in late that morning. Sharing her nightmares with Ahsoka had proven to be cathartic for her. She could scarcely remember having such a good night sleep.</p><p>Slipping out of bed, she checked the chrono on the wall and felt her heart jump. Was it already noon? How come Sabé or one of her other handmaidens hadn't come to wake her? She rushed to the fresher and hastily splashed some water on her face. Without bothering to get changed, she burst out of her bedroom to check in on her apprentice.</p><p>"Ahsoka? Are you –"</p><p>She arrived in the living room to find Ahsoka seated with a mug of caf in hand. Opposite her on the other couch was her sister.</p><p>"Sola!"</p><p>Sola turned to give her a smile. "Morning, Padmé."</p><p>"What's going on? Why are you here?"</p><p>"Are you not happy to see me?"</p><p>"I… no, I just –"</p><p>Sola cut her off with a chuckle. "See what I mean?" she said to Ahsoka.</p><p>Padmé felt her face turn warm. "Were you talking about me?"</p><p>"Oh, we were just chatting," Sola said, standing up from the couch.</p><p>Padmé crossed her arms. "About me?"</p><p>"Well, yes."</p><p>"What did she say?" Padmé asked Ahsoka.</p><p>"Relax, would you?" Sola said, rolling her eyes. "It was just harmless gossip, nothing more."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>Sola's expression turned impish. "Actually, Ahsoka asked me about you and Anakin."</p><p>"Did she now?"</p><p>"I didn't have much to tell her, unfortunately. I've never even met the man."</p><p>Padmé nodded absently. "Well hopefully you will soon."</p><p>Sola glanced back and forth between her and Ahsoka. "So listen, I told Sabé not to come this morning."</p><p>"Why'd you do that?"</p><p>"I figured you and Ahsoka might want to work some things out first."</p><p>Padmé considered this. "I suppose that was a good idea. Thank you, Sola."</p><p>"Fair warning, Sabé wasn't happy about it. She might have an aneurism if you don't get to the Senate ASAP."</p><p>Padmé grimaced. "I'd better get ready then."</p><p>"Let me fix you something to eat. Be right back."</p><p>Sola patted her shoulder before departing for the kitchen. Padmé watched her go with an appreciative smile. She disappeared down the hallway, and Padmé turned to Ahsoka.</p><p>"You have questions?" she asked.</p><p>"I was just curious, that's all," Ahsoka said, her voice small.</p><p>Padmé hesitated at how anxious Ahsoka was in her presence, especially in relation to how easy-going she seemed to have been with Sola.</p><p>"Well ask away, if you care to know," Padmé said. She stepped forward and sat down where Sola had been on the couch.</p><p>Ahsoka looked skeptical. "Really? You'd tell me if I asked?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Sola said…"</p><p>"Sola said what?" Padmé asked when she trailed off.</p><p>Ahsoka spared a guilty look for the hallway where Sola had gone. "She said you don't like to share much."</p><p>This was true. Perhaps it was a force of habit, but Padmé preferred to keep the details of her relationship with Anakin a secret to Sola and Jobal. Or maybe she didn't want to talk about it because of how guilty it made her feel.</p><p>"What do you want to know?" she insisted.</p><p>Ahsoka looked down at the floor. "You're married?"</p><p>"For three years."</p><p>"How did it happen?"</p><p>Padmé bit back the impulse to reject the question. It was personal. That's what she would say to her mother and sister. But Ahsoka was different. She knew Anakin. She deserved to know.</p><p>"He and Master Kenobi were assigned to protect me," she said. "I was the target of several assassination attempts. In reality, the attempts on my life were a ruse, but the Jedi didn't know that."</p><p>"A ruse? What do you mean?"</p><p>Padmé licked her lips. Once again, she found her hands drifting to her midsection. "I'm a pawn, Ahsoka. My master chose me to fulfill a single purpose." She took a shuddering breath and shook her head. "My job was to seduce Anakin. It was a despicable and vulgar task, but I did it. I flaunted myself like a –" Biting her tongue, Padmé cut off that ugly train of thought. "I did what my master asked of me, but something unexpected happened."</p><p>"What?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"I fell in love." Her voice was hoarse, emotionless. Ahsoka's brow twitched at this stark delivery. "It was selfish of me, but I couldn't help myself. Anakin was just so…" She stopped herself. That was truly too personal to share. "You know Anakin. It's hard not to love him. He's such a good person." Her lip curled with disdain for herself. "Unlike me."</p><p>Ahsoka didn't correct her, but Padmé hadn't expected her to. The pair sat in heavy silence for a long while as they both stared determinedly at the floor.</p><p>"Your sister thinks you're a good person."</p><p>Padmé snorted. "She would."</p><p>"She said you can be difficult, but you're well-intentioned."</p><p>"Well-intentioned," Padmé echoed. She looked up to meet Ahsoka's gaze. "What do you think about that?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Am I well-intentioned?"</p><p>Ahsoka frowned. "I don't know."</p><p>Padmé suppressed a growl at this response. "Let me put it to you this way: Do you think I have my husband's best interests at heart?"</p><p>"I… well, yes –"</p><p>"Then by definition I am well-intentioned," Padmé snapped. "The only thing that matters to me is my family. My parents, my sister, my baby, and of course, my husband. Do you doubt that?" Ahsoka shook her head, lekku swinging. "Good. That is what should matter to you. Forget what the Jedi taught you about the dark side. There is so much they do not understand."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>Padmé bristled at her apprentice's impertinence. "The Jedi claim to know love, but they don't allow themselves to have families or form attachments."</p><p>"That's because –"</p><p>"Because it's a weakness? Tell me, is my husband weak? Am I weak? No!"</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, but evidently she thought better of it. Padmé took another breath, determined to maintain her composure.</p><p>"The Jedi are a broken institution. They have allowed the Sith to regain power because of their backward ways and ancient dogma. The sooner you realize this, the more empowered you will become. Accept my teaching and I will make you strong."</p><p>Ahsoka offered no response. Padmé was about to insist more forcefully when her sister returned. Sola was carrying a bowl which she offered to her.</p><p>"Oatmeal?" she said, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>"Don't you complain. It'll do in a pinch."</p><p>"I guess," Padmé grumbled. She accepted the bowl and took a tentative bite. Sola sighed when she made a face.</p><p>"So petulant," she bemoaned.</p><p>Padmé didn't really mind the oatmeal. She just enjoyed giving her sister a hard time. After all, she had twenty-five years of being a younger sibling to make up.</p><p>"I'll pick out something for you to wear," Sola told her. "I didn't mention it earlier, but Sabé said the Chancellor contacted your office this morning. He apparently wants to meet with you."</p><p>Padmé tensed. Sola had no idea who the Chancellor was to her, and she intended to keep it that way. "Did he?" she said, struggling to keep her voice casual. "I wonder what that's about."</p><p>Could he have found out what she had done last night? She had long feared that he was spying on her somehow. Going down to the lower levels of Coruscant had been a risk. She would have to come up with an explanation if he asked…</p><p>"Eat that, okay?" Sola said. "It's good for you. The baby agrees with me."</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. "The baby always agrees with you."</p><p>"That's because I'm always right." She leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll only be a minute."</p><p>Padmé blushed down at her oatmeal. Her sister was an awfully affectionate sort. In many ways, she was the complete opposite of her. Sola wore her emotions on her sleeve while Padmé actively sought to suppress them.</p><p>"What's the plan? Am I just going to stay here?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"Is it so bad here?"</p><p>"So I'm your prisoner?"</p><p>"My apprentice," Padmé corrected. "This is for your own good as well as mine. If my master were to learn about you, that would be a very bad thing."</p><p>"Who is this master you keep talking about?"</p><p>Padmé glanced down the hallway. "We will discuss this later when we are alone."</p><p>She contemplated the wisdom of this course of action. If Ahsoka was to be her apprentice, she needed to know that Palpatine was Sidious. Even so, Padmé felt uncomfortable about disclosing that information. It somehow felt like worse of a betrayal than everything she had done up to this point.</p><p>"I'll be back tonight," Padmé said. "Take time to prepare yourself."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For your training, of course."</p><p>"What kind of training?"</p><p>Padmé's tone darkened. "The painful kind." She paused to reconsider before amending. "The <em>right </em>kind."</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé was a regular guest to the Chancellor's office. She knew the drill. Stopping before the two armed security droids, she identified herself and waited for permission to enter. Once it was given, she strode forth into Palpatine's vast yet conspicuously sparse office.</p><p>"Ah, Senator Amidala. Welcome."</p><p>She heightened her shields at the formal greeting. He only ever called her by that name when they were in the presence of others. And in this case, the others in question happened to be the two most influential Jedi Masters on the Council. Padmé jerked with surprise when Yoda and Windu turned to see her standing at the bottom of the red-carpeted stairs.</p><p>"We were just discussing the war. It seems our fortunes have finally taken a turn for the better."</p><p>Padmé gave the two Jedi a stiff nod. "That is good news," she managed. It was odd that both Windu and Yoda were present to share this information with the Chancellor. The latter typically did not involve himself in these types of affairs. Could it be that there was more to this meeting than met the eye?</p><p>"I hear Master Skywalker has made quite a name for himself," Palpatine commented.</p><p>"Skywalker's performance has been admirable," Windu said without approbation.</p><p>"I would very much like to congratulate him for his efforts at Christophsis. Tell me, when do you think he might return?"</p><p>Padmé stiffened at the question, but quickly made to suppress her reaction. "He is quite busy in the Outer Rim," Windu answered.</p><p>"Return to Coruscant, Skywalker will not for some time," Yoda added.</p><p>"I see," Palpatine said as Padmé deflated. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Masters. It is always a pleasure."</p><p>The two Jedi got to their feet and bowed. As they turned around, Yoda spared her a curious look. She met his gaze while he descended the stairs.</p><p>"Senator, take a seat."</p><p>At Palpatine's instruction, Padmé passed the departing Jedi and sat down on the chair Windu had previously occupied. She and her master waited in silence for their enemies to leave.</p><p>"What did you wish to discuss?" Padmé finally asked.</p><p>Palpatine offered her a thin smile. "Must I always have an agenda?"</p><p>Yes. He always did. But Padmé wasn't going to say that.</p><p>"So this is a social call?"</p><p>"You and I both have been far too busy of late. When did we talk last?"</p><p>"A month?" she suggested, as if she hadn't been counting the days. The lack of communication between them was unprecedented, and while she was grateful to be away from his hawkish gaze, she couldn't deny that it caused her considerable concern. Did he no longer trust her? What else could be the reason?</p><p>"Perhaps longer," Palpatine mused. His expression turned soft, almost cloying. "I remember the days when you waited all day for me to return from work. You could be so impatient back then."</p><p>What was going on? Was Palpatine… nostalgic? Surely not. He must be trying to manipulate her somehow.</p><p>"And now look at you. Such a strong, independent woman. You hardly need me anymore, do you?"</p><p>Was that a concealed message? Was he trying to say he knew what she was up to?</p><p>"You are my master," she said rather flatly.</p><p>"Indeed," Palpatine sighed. He seemed disappointed about something. Looking away from her, he drummed his fingers gently against the desk. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"Well," was her automatic response.</p><p>"And the pregnancy? How is that treating you?"</p><p>Padmé clamped down her anger. Of course he wanted to know about that. Her baby was his weapon, and he needed to be kept apprised on its progress.</p><p>"Quite well, thank you."</p><p>Palpatine's expression turned somber. "I do hope your husband will return soon."</p><p>"So do I," Padmé said, her voice thick.</p><p>"You don't have to worry, my dear. You won't be separated for too much longer. I will see to that."</p><p>That piqued her curiosity. "How so?"</p><p>"The crescendo is near."</p><p>Palpatine loved this metaphor. His machinations were the symphony, the galaxy his orchestra, and wielding the baton at the stand was himself as its conductor.</p><p>"The Jedi will fall?" Padmé asked, projecting innocence.</p><p>"And you and I will rise," Palpatine said. He got to his feet to convey the image. "But there is a problem."</p><p>"A problem?" she echoed.</p><p>"A crimp in our plans, nothing more. Something I hadn't anticipated."</p><p>"What would that be?"</p><p>Palpatine began to walk away toward the window with his hands held behind his back. "An old ally gone rogue," he said, his voice sibilant yet clear. "He seeks vengeance."</p><p>"Whom?"</p><p>"Maul."</p><p>Padmé stood up from her seat. "I thought you dealt with him?"</p><p>"I thought as much," Palpatine grumbled. "If only he had died on Naboo like I intended. He has been a thorn in my side ever since he reemerged."</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Nothing, for now. He is too insignificant to worry about. But in the future he will need to be dealt with. A united Mandalore presents a grave threat to us."</p><p>"Mandalore? You mean to say he's returned?"</p><p>"Why yes. Maul is nothing if not persistent."</p><p>As Palpatine continued to peer out the window, Padmé looked down at her feet and considered. She disliked Maul. He was a brute who had neither the cunning nor class of his former master. The barbaric execution of Mandalore's Duchess – a woman whom Padmé had genuinely been quite fond of – was a bitter memory.</p><p>But even so, Maul could be a valuable tool. Palpatine was right to fear a united Mandalore. Its warrior culture and far-sweeping galactic influence could make it a grave threat to Palpatine's future empire. With Maul at the helm, that threat would only be graver still. Could she turn Maul into her ally like she had done with Dooku?</p><p>There was only one way to find out.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gel was cold against her skin, and Padmé grimaced at the sensation.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Sola apologized absently. The bottle was still in her hand as she tapped at a monitor with nimble fingers. "There we go. All set."</p><p>She turned to give Padmé a reassuring smile. Seeing her expression, Sola faltered.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," Padmé said at once. "I just want to get this over with."</p><p>"There's nothing to be worried about," Sola insisted. "You're not worried, are you?"</p><p>"No, of course not."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Sola set the bottle aside and picked up the wand from its cradle. She pressed the transducer to Padmé's distended belly, her tongue stuck out in a telltale sign of concentration. She began to gyrate her wrist, seeking the right angle as she stared intently at the monitor where a shadowy image could now be seen.</p><p>"Is Ahsoka alright?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Ahoska?"</p><p>"Yeah, is she okay? Last night was rough."</p><p>Sola looked away from the screen momentarily. "She was a bit blue, now that you mention it. She usually is, though."</p><p>Padmé looked away. She had been training Ahsoka for a week, but had yet to make much (or any) progress. Whether she did it consciously or not, Ahsoka resisted the dark side. There was so much potential for her, but she was cautious, limited. It would take more than Padmé realized to free her from the constraints the Jedi had applied to her.</p><p>But the process itself was grueling and deeply unpleasant. She taught Ahsoka as her master had taught her: with pain. Every night that Ahsoka limped back to Sola's apartment, Padmé felt a little worse about herself. Was this really the right way? It had worked with her, so she assumed it would work for Ahsoka, but perhaps Padmé was not the right teacher.</p><p>Or perhaps she was being too lenient. She needed to press Ahsoka harder! Only then would her apprentice tap her true potential. And only then would she be a valuable tool to her.</p><p>"Well that's something."</p><p>Padmé returned to the present. Her sister was leaning forward, eyes narrowed at the monitor.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sola gave her a smile. "Listen," she said. Keying a setting on the screen, a garbled audio sounded from the speaker.</p><p>Padmé didn't know what to make of it. There was an odd beat, fast and regular. It dawned on her what this was, but something was off.</p><p>"That's a heartbeat?" she asked. Her mouth felt quite dry all of a sudden. "But why…" She trailed off, forehead creasing with consternation.</p><p>Sola's smile broadened. "There's two of them."</p><p>Padmé gasped. "Twins!"</p><p>Sola oriented the screen so she could get a better look. "See them?"</p><p>She couldn't say that she did. The image was quite dark. A round shape caught her eye, and Padmé tilted her head.</p><p>"Is that…?"</p><p>She pointed to the spot on the monitor.</p><p>"That's the head," Sola confirmed. She repositioned the wand ever so slightly. "And there's the other one. See?"</p><p>Padmé blinked twice. She felt lost for words. Twins. She was pregnant with twins…</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>She blinked again, and realized that there were tears in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to cry."</p><p>"It's okay," Sola said. "Here, have a tissue."</p><p>Padmé accepted the tissue and dabbed her eyes. Her cheeks were warm with embarrassment.</p><p>"I don't know why I'm crying," she said.</p><p>"Chalk it up to hormones," Sola said breezily. She removed the wand and returned it to its cradle. Producing another tissue, she wiped away the gel from Padmé's abdomen. "It's emotional seeing your baby for the first time. Or babies, in this case."</p><p>Padmé nodded. She stared at her belly with distant eyes. Feeling Sola's hand atop her own, she looked up at her sister.</p><p>"You wish he was here?"</p><p>No response came. Padmé merely opened her mouth and then closed it again. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling.</p><p>"I can't say I can relate," Sola said. Her voice was soft, compassionate. Sisterly. "Darred was always there for my ultrasounds. Although he nearly missed the last one with Pooja. I was pretty pissed at him for that."</p><p>"It's not that," Padmé said.</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>She swallowed hard, her throat tight. Resting her hands over midsection, she closed her eyes and released a shuddering breath. "I'm afraid, Sola," she confessed.</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Am I making a mistake?"</p><p>"A mistake? What do you mean?"</p><p>She gritted her teeth, her hands pressed more firmly against her stomach. "I don't want to hurt them."</p><p>"How would you hurt them?"</p><p>Ever since she had lost control on Naboo, Padmé feared what affect her powers could have on her child – or children, as she now knew. When she dipped into the dark side, was she not inflicting that darkness upon them? Did it hurt them like it hurt her? Padmé had no way of knowing. She could ask her master of course, but who's to say he knew any more than she? And even if he did, would he be truthful?</p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing, Sola. I feel like I'm drowning."</p><p>Sola grasped her hand, and Padmé's eyes flew open with a start. Her sister's expression was firm and unwavering.</p><p>"I won't let you drown," Sola said. "I didn't then and I won't now. You're my sister, and I'll always be there for you."</p><p>Padmé's lower lip trembled. While she appreciated the devotion, Sola didn't know what she was talking about. No amount of sisterly protection could shield Padmé from the forces that be. She was staggering blindly toward oblivion, hoping against hope that she could snag as many allies as she could before the inevitable confrontation arrived. She had no strategy. Nor did she have any discernible direction. Say she did somehow defeat Palpatine, then what? Would Anakin love her anymore? Would her children be unscathed, or would they be tainted like their mother?</p><p>A soft vibration caught Padmé's attention. Her hand slipped out of Sola's grasp and she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"My comlink," she murmured. She looked around dazedly, unable to detect where the sound was coming from.</p><p>"Here," Sola said.</p><p>Her sister reoriented her as she so often did. Padmé took the comlink and thanked her.</p><p>"Yes?" she spoke into the device. The frailty from before was gone, replaced by the dull monotone of Amidala.</p><p>"<em>Forgive me for contacting you, my lady."</em></p><p>Padmé suppressed a groan. "Sabé, you do realize you have the day off too, right?"</p><p>"<em>I know, my lady, but you said this was urgent."</em></p><p>"You found her?" Padmé asked, straightening out her back. Sola mouthed a question but she waved her off. "You're sure it's her?"</p><p>"<em>Yes, my lady."</em></p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"<em>The office."</em></p><p>"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can."</p><p>She keyed off the comlink and licked her lips with anticipation. Her handmaidens were truly invaluable. Without them, it would have taken ages for her to find her, much less successfully make contact.</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>"Sorry, Sola," she said. "I've got to go."</p><p>"You're going back to the office?"</p><p>Padmé lowered her shirt and slid off the exam table. "Do me a favor, would you? Tell Ahsoka to go to my apartment. I want to speak with her."</p><p>"Padmé, what's going on?"</p><p>Wrapping a robe around her shoulders, Padmé did up the buttons and considered her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She turned to the side to inspect her profile. No bump. Good.</p><p>"I can't explain," she said. "All I can say is it's important."</p><p>She made to leave the room, but Sola grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"We need to talk about this. It doesn't have to be now, but at some point –"</p><p>"Talk about what, Sola?"</p><p>Her sister released her. "You can talk to me. You know that, don't you?"</p><p>Padmé rubbed her wrist and looked away. "I'm… fine," she said unconvincingly. "Like you said. Probably just hormones."</p><p>"Padmé –"</p><p>But she was already out the door, hurrying down the hallway and away from her doubts.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>"The holo is heavily encrypted and any intercepted communication should be scrambled beyond recognition. It's not perfect, though. A dedicated hacker might be able to –"</p><p>"I'm sure it's fine, Sabé," Padmé cut in.</p><p>Her handmaiden's face was pinched with concern. "My lady, I feel as if I must reiterate my objection."</p><p>"You are free to do so," Padmé sighed.</p><p>They were back in her apartment, having met at the office where Sabé had provided her with the fob currently clutched in Padmé's hand. Her handmaiden had insisted upon being present when she made the call, and after some consideration, Padmé had decided to allow this.</p><p>"This contact is a known terrorist and extremist," Sabé said. "If it were discovered that you were engaged in negotiations with her, regardless of your intentions, the backlash would be considerable. How would you explain this to the press?"</p><p>"Let me worry about that," Padmé said. "You have done your job, Sabé, now allow me to do mine."</p><p>Sabé was far from assuaged, but she knew better than to push any further.</p><p>"Yes, my lady," she said.</p><p>Padmé stood up from the couch and set the holoprojector down on the ground. With Sabé standing at attention next to her, she activated the device with a snap of her finger. For a long while nothing happened. Blue light flickered in and out as they waited for a connection. Padmé set her jaw and held her hand at the wrist in front of her.</p><p>As with her first encounter with Dooku, anxiety was present, gnawing at the pit of her stomach, but she had figured out how best to manage it. She suppressed any thoughts of her master and instead focused on the developing Force presence intertwined with her own. Closing her eyes, she could now distinguish that there were indeed two. They were so similar to one another that Padmé hadn't been able to realize it until now; so bright, innocent, and utterly helpless. Her children relied on her to protect them. That was why she was doing this. She would take any risk if it meant keeping them safe.</p><p>"<em>Yes?"</em></p><p>Her eyes flew open to meet those of Bo-Katan Kryze, the younger and more belligerent sister of the late Duchess Satine of Mandalore.</p><p>"Lady Kryze, it is my honor," Padmé said with a slight bow of her head.</p><p>"<em>Senator Amidala, I must say I was surprised to learn you wished to make my acquaintance."</em></p><p>Padmé allowed a small smile. She hadn't expected Bo-Katan to be anything like her sister, but perhaps she had been too quick to judge. The younger Kryze sister was clearly a warrior – her flinty glower and weathered armor revealed as much – but there was also a degree of civility and even a gruff charm about her.</p><p>"Believe me, I was surprised to be in this position as well," Padmé said, chuckling at how true that statement really was. "It seems you and I could be mutually beneficial to one another."</p><p>"<em>How so?" </em>Bo-Katan asked.</p><p>"It has come to my attention that the renegade Sith Lord known as Maul has returned to Mandalore. Can you confirm this?"</p><p>Bo-Katan's neutral expression registered a flicker of surprise. <em>"How did you come by this information?"</em></p><p>"I have my sources," was Padmé's non-answer. "Can you corroborate them?"</p><p>Bo-Katan deflected. <em>"What interest do you have in Maul?"</em></p><p>"I suspect my interest in the man is much the same as yours," Padmé said smoothly.</p><p>"<em>And that is?"</em></p><p>"Revenge."</p><p>Bo-Katan's eyes turned narrow. <em>"Forgive me for being skeptical."</em></p><p>"I was a good friend of your sister. What Maul did to her was sickening."</p><p>"<em>That's not it," </em>Bo-Katan said. <em>"You are a politician</em>. <em>You don't do anything without getting something in return."</em></p><p>"Something other than revenge?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"<em>Revenge is neither tangible nor rational."</em></p><p>"But it is the way of the Mandalorian, is it not?"</p><p>The corner of Bo-Katan's lips twitched. <em>"As I said. Neither tangible nor rational."</em></p><p>Padmé snorted. She had certainly been too quick to judge. "Could I envisage a scenario where you topple Maul and become the new and rightful leader of Mandalore? Perhaps. And perhaps I could envisage such a scenario where your regime would be more sympathetic to the Republic's cause."</p><p>"<em>I see," </em>Bo-Katan said coolly.</p><p>In truth, Padmé had no interest in Mandalore's cooperation with the Republic. But she was making this call as Senator Amidala. Her persona must be maintained, even in clandestine circumstances such as this.</p><p>"Such a scenario is purely hypothetical and so distant it hardly warrants further conversation. What I wish to offer you now is my assistance."</p><p>"<em>What kind of assistance?"</em></p><p>"Are you familiar with Padawan Ahsoka Tano?"</p><p>Bo-Katan didn't react, although Padmé could sense her tension. <em>"I believe you already know that I am," </em>she said.</p><p>Padmé merely shrugged. "I know of her history with the planet, not with you."</p><p>"<em>What is the significance of this question?"</em></p><p>"You may not be aware, but Ahsoka was recently expelled from the Jedi Order."</p><p>"<em>I was not aware."</em></p><p>"She had been living on the lower levels of Coruscant when I found her."</p><p>"<em>I hope she is well?"</em></p><p>"Quite," Padmé lied. "She has been living with one of my handmaidens, but as you might imagine, she's been growing rather restless."</p><p>"<em>I see," </em>Bo-Katan said slowly. She clearly understood where Padmé was going with this. <em>"Tell me, Senator: are you familiar with Mandalore's history with the Jedi?"</em></p><p>"I am."</p><p>"<em>Then you will understand why I am hesitant to join forces with a Jedi."</em></p><p>"Even if that Jedi is no longer a member of the Order?"</p><p>Bo-Katan considered. <em>"My people would not appreciate this technicality."</em></p><p>"Perhaps not, but they will appreciate this fact: Maul cannot be defeated without Ahsoka's assistance."</p><p>"<em>Is that so?"</em></p><p>"You know better than most how capable Maul is. You can't expect to defeat him without a similarly trained warrior on your side."</p><p>"<em>But Tano is no more than a girl. You really think she is capable?"</em></p><p>"I do."</p><p>"<em>Well forgive me if I don't share your confidence."</em></p><p>"You don't have to. All I ask is that you give her a chance."</p><p>"<em>Why are you so insistent that Tano come to Mandalore?"</em></p><p>"I think she could be helpful to your cause."</p><p>"<em>You want her as your spy, don't you?"</em></p><p>"What need would I have of a spy?"</p><p>"<em>I don't know, but I don't trust you. When the Republic meddles in our affairs, bad things happen."</em></p><p>Bo-Katan was simultaneously smarter that she had expected and more stubborn than she had feared. Perhaps a different tactic was needed to convince her.</p><p>"Your obstinance will be your downfall, Lady Kryze. Maul murdered your sister, and now you're going to let him seize control over your planet? I would have thought honor meant something to a Mandalorian such as yourself."</p><p>Bo-Katan's face turned taut. <em>"Do not speak on matters which you do not understand," </em>she snapped.</p><p>"No, it is you who do not understand," Padmé fired back. "Without Ahsoka, your cause is futile." She paused when an idea came to her. "And without me, I might add, you are especially hopeless."</p><p>"<em>Without you?" </em>Bo-Katan echoed, eyebrow raised. <em>"What could you do?"</em></p><p>It was a risk, but Padmé realized it was one she had to take to convince her recalcitrant counterpart. "I have leverage with a certain Jedi Knight," she said. "I can see to it that he commits his clone force to your cause."</p><p>Bo-Katan was momentarily speechless. <em>"You want Republic forces on Mandalore?"</em></p><p>"Under your leadership, of course."</p><p>"<em>How can I know I wouldn't be inviting an occupying force to my home world?"</em></p><p>"Because the Republic has not sanctioned this operation. Neither the Senate nor the Chancellor have any knowledge of this. Once Maul is removed, the clones will of course depart. Or they could stay behind to ensure a smooth transition of power. It is entirely up to you."</p><p>"<em>How can you be so sure this Jedi will be willing to provide his clones?"</em></p><p>Padmé smirked. "Believe me. He will do as I say."</p><p>A bell ringed from down the hallway. Padmé gave Sabé a nod and the handmaiden left her side to go answer the door.</p><p>"I must be going," Padmé said. "Take all the time you need to consider my offer."</p><p>Bo-Katan's expression revealed nothing. <em>"I will do so."</em></p><p>"Until next time, Lady Kryze."</p><p>The projector dimmed just in time for Sabé to return with Ahsoka in tow. Her apprentice's head was ducked and her posture was defensive with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked pathetic.</p><p>"Thank you, Sabé," Padmé said. "You may go now."</p><p>"The holo, my lady?"</p><p>"I will keep it with me. It's just as safe here as it would be in the office."</p><p>"Very well, my lady."</p><p>Sabé bowed. She spared a glance for Ahsoka before turning to depart. Padmé listened for the door to close before addressing her apprentice.</p><p>"Come closer," she instructed. Ahsoka took a couple tentative steps forward, although she was still a few meters away. Padmé sighed. "You resent me," she observed. Ahsoka didn't say anything to this. Padmé considered her for another moment before scooping up the fob off the ground. She palmed it in her hand and approached. But when Ahsoka flinched, Padmé stopped dead in her tracks. "I have news," she said stiffly.</p><p>"News?" Ahsoka echoed.</p><p>Padmé clenched her jaw. Ahsoka still refused to meet her eyes. "I have found an assignment for you," she said. When Ahsoka didn't ask for details, Padmé elaborated. "I'm going to send you to Mandalore."</p><p>"What's on Mandalore?"</p><p>"A potential ally."</p><p>Ahsoka was silent.</p><p>"Aren't you curious?"</p><p>She shrugged and Padmé gritted her teeth. Such disrespect warranted punishment, but when she raised her hand, Padmé hesitated. Rather than unleashing a wave of lightning from her fingertips, she allowed her hand to sink south. She rested it over her midsection and sighed.</p><p>"Stay here," Padmé said. "I'll be right back."</p><p>She spun on her heal and hurried toward the bedroom. There she went to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She deposited the encrypted holo and produced her personal one. She then sifted around for a second before finding a small beacon which she activated by pressing the pad of her finger to its sensor. It turned a bright blue hue which she had never seen before. Setting it back into the drawer, she turned around and left the room.</p><p>"You don't want to speak with me, I take it?" Padmé said when she returned to the living room.</p><p>Ahsoka looked up with a start, having not heard her arrival.</p><p>"It's alright, I don't mind," Padmé claimed before she could say anything.</p><p>She tried not to let the bitterness seep into her voice, but she feared she was unsuccessful. While she understood why Ahsoka feared her, she would have expected her to exhibit at least a little bit of gratitude. She had rescued her from the slums and given her a place to live. Was that not enough for her?</p><p>The holo buzzed in her hand and Padmé smiled triumphantly. She released it and the device hovered a few feet off the ground. "If you won't talk to me, perhaps you will be more willing to talk to him."</p><p>"Him?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>The device burst to life and there he was.</p><p>"<em>Padmé? Are you alright?"</em></p><p>Anakin was wide-eyed and his voice was high. They had promised never to use the beacon unless there was a serious emergency. Neither had used it to date in spite of the myriad of perilous situations they had been through in that time, so that explained why Anakin was so panicked.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said calmly.</p><p>"<em>Then why –"</em></p><p>"There's someone here to talk to you."</p><p>Anakin frowned. <em>"Who?"</em></p><p>Padmé beckoned Ahsoka forward with an agitated flick of the wrist. She hesitated, no doubt anxious about greeting her former master after all this time. When she shuffled into frame, Anakin's eyes turned wider still.</p><p>"<em>Ahsoka?"</em></p><p>She swallowed hard. "Hello, Master," she greeted hoarsely.</p><p>"<em>What's going on? How did you find her?"</em></p><p>"It's a long story, Anakin," Padmé said. "Do you have time?"</p><p>"<em>I… well, no, but I can make time."</em></p><p>She licked her lips and glanced at Ahsoka. Her message was clear: Don't say anything, or else.</p><p>"Alright then," she said, returning her gaze to Anakin. "Let's begin."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>So you want me to give Ahsoka control over the 501</em><em>st</em><em> without informing the Jedi Council? Padmé, that's…"</em></p><p>"Crazy?" she provided.</p><p>"<em>Well… yeah."</em></p><p>"It's the best course of action, Anakin. You know Mandalore can't be liberated without Republic forces."</p><p>"<em>Remind me why I can't go myself?"</em></p><p>"Bo-Katan would never allow it. You are a Jedi Knight and a general in the Grand Army of the Republic. Ahsoka is neither."</p><p>Anakin crossed his arms and gave his former Padawan a long look. <em>"You're awfully quiet about this. What do you have to say?"</em></p><p>Ahsoka automatically looked at Padmé. She gave her a subtle nod, permitting her to speak. "I think… this is a good plan," Ahsoka said slowly.</p><p>"<em>You don't sound too confident."</em></p><p>"I am," Ahsoka recovered. "I can do this, Master."</p><p>Anakin seemed unconvinced. <em>"But what about your lightsabers? You don't have them."</em></p><p>"They're gone," Ahsoka said, her voice hollow.</p><p>"<em>They're not gone. I held on to them for you."</em></p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"<em>They're in my quarters in the Temple, but you have no way of getting them."</em></p><p>"Don't worry about that," Padmé said. "I'll find a way."</p><p>"<em>What do you mean?"</em></p><p>"Don't worry about it," she said again.</p><p>Anakin placed his hands on his hips. <em>"I should discuss this with Obi-Wan."</em></p><p>"By all means," Padmé said.</p><p>Concern was etched across his face, eyebrows knit together and lips pressed in a line. He spared one last look for Ahsoka. <em>"I should get going," </em>he said.</p><p>"Keep in contact, alright?" Padmé requested. "Bo-Katan should give me her decision soon, and I want to be ready to move when she does."</p><p>Anakin's frown deepened. He seemed to be confused why she was so involved in this. When he opened his mouth to ask that very question, Padmé cut him off.</p><p>"We should go too."</p><p>"<em>Okay," </em>Anakin said. She could see how dejected he was to be saying goodbye, so Padmé chose to give him a little surprise.</p><p>"Love you, Ani."</p><p>His mouth fell open and his eyes darted to Ahsoka. Padmé smirked, and before he could say anything, she cut off the feed.</p><p>"That went well," she said, heart fluttering. She hadn't anticipated how thrilling that would be. Never had they expressed their love for each other in front of another person. It was as if she had made their relationship more official in a way.</p><p>Ahsoka was giving her a strange look. "What?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Ahsoka said quickly, lowering her gaze.</p><p>Padmé bit her tongue. Why did it bother her so much that Ahsoka feared her? Wasn't that what she wanted?</p><p>"Now that that's out of the way, let me give you your real assignment."</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes darted up. "My real assignment?" she echoed.</p><p>"The reason I am sending you to Mandalore is to recruit Darth Maul to our side. Do you think you can manage this?"</p><p>"How would I recruit him?"</p><p>"By telling him your master seeks his assistance in destroying Darth Sidious."</p><p>Ahsoka rubbed her arms together and looked away. "Is Darth Sidious your master?"</p><p>Padmé stiffened. "Yes," she said.</p><p>"Are you ever going to tell me who he is?"</p><p>Padmé had yet to reveal her master's identity to Ahsoka despite having ample time to do so. It was irrational, but a part of her feared he would be able to detect her treachery if she divulged his secret; As if his very name were a taboo which when uttered would trigger her destruction.</p><p>"Perhaps another time," Padmé said.</p><p>Ahsoka was disappointed, but she didn't dare question her judgement. Instead she began tapping her foot, eyes still trained on the windows.</p><p>"I'll handle getting your lightsabers back."</p><p>"You will?" Ahsoka said. "How?"</p><p>"I have an idea that should work. If not, we'll have to figure out a way to make you a new one."</p><p>"Couldn't I just –" Ahsoka clamped her mouth shut, stopping herself mid-thought.</p><p>"Just what?" Padmé pried.</p><p>"Never mind," Ahsoka squeaked.</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>Ahsoka swallowed hard. "I thought maybe I could… use yours?" Her voice was mousy and her expression wary as if she expected retribution at any moment.</p><p>"Use mine?" Padmé echoed.</p><p>"Forget it, it's a stupid idea. I didn't mean to –"</p><p>"It's quite alright," Padmé cut her off. "It's not a stupid idea at all, Ahsoka."</p><p>"It isn't?"</p><p>"I would be more than willing to offer you my weapon if I had one. But alas I do not."</p><p>Ahsoka seemed to be stunned by this. "You have no lightsaber? Why not?"</p><p>"I never had any need for one."</p><p>This wasn't strictly true. The real reason was because Palpatine had never wanted her to wield a lightsaber. He called it a primitive tool, and for most of her life, Padmé had agreed. Only when she met Anakin did she begin to understand how invaluable a lightsaber truly was. Now she realized why Palpatine hadn't trained her in lightsaber combat: He didn't want her to pose a threat to him.</p><p>"Maybe someday," she said.</p><p>"I don't understand. How can you be a Sith and not have a lightsaber?"</p><p>"I told you, I am not a Sith. Not in the strict sense."</p><p>"You sure act like one."</p><p>Once again, Ahsoka seemed to regret her tongue. She winced and reflexively bowed her head. The pang of sympathy Padmé experienced was now quelled by an overwhelming frustration. Before she knew what she was doing, Padmé grabbed Ahsoka by the chin and forced her to meet her eyes.</p><p>"You think you know the first thing about suffering? About torment?" Her fingernails dug into Ahsoka's cheeks as she pulled her closer. "You understand <em>nothing!</em> My master treated me a hundred times worse than I am treating you! He stole me from my family and raised me to be his slave! That's what the Sith do. That's who the Sith are. Don't you dare equate me with that monstrosity!" She released Ahsoka roughly and the girl staggered away. "I am not your enemy, Ahsoka. I am your salvation."</p><p>Her apprentice was a fool to think otherwise.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>The Jedi Temple was an enormous monument to the Order's hubris; its blocky, uninspired architecture a testament to its inhabitants' lack of vision. It was a formidable fortress, there could be no denying that. But as with all things, the fortress was only as strong as its weakest point. And in this case, the Jedi Temple had one glaring weakness – and Padmé intended to exploit it.</p><p>Her master had told her that one must understand their enemies if they intend to defeat them. He taught her everything there was to know about them. She in all likelihood knew more about the Jedi than she did the Sith. That had always struck her as odd, but now that information would come to her benefit.</p><p>"<em>You see, Paddy, the Jedi Temple was erected a thousand years ago by the Four Masters. It was they who defeated the Sith and it was they who decided to construct their Temple atop their enemy's former shrine."</em></p><p>"<em>But why would they do that?"</em></p><p>"<em>To symbolize their victory, I suppose. But you see, they were foolish to do so. The shrine may have been razed, but the power it commands still exists. This is the great irony of the Jedi Temple. The so-called bastion of the light side of the Force is situated atop a well of darkness."</em></p><p>The turbolift came to a stop and Padmé pushed through the crowd to disembark. She was wearing the same cloak as when she had last descended to Coruscant's lower levels to find Ahsoka. This time she hadn't gone anywhere near as far down, just a few levels below the surface. The difference was noticeable: the walkways were cleaner and the inhabitants even more so. Yet Padmé still felt uncomfortable down here. She was used to living on the upside where the sun always shined. Here in this concrete world the only light was artificial and the only warmth was accompanied by a faint reek of gas.</p><p>She quickened her pace, weaving in and out of the dawdling crowd. Although she didn't know precisely where she was going, she did know that it was close. She had spent the entire night meditating. It had been a tremendously difficult endeavor. Pure, untainted darkness tended to stick out, but Coruscant's multitudinous population obscured it from her view. Each person had a Force presence, and in spite of what the Jedi taught, most of them were dominated by darkness, which made her search all the more difficult. The pinpricks of mottled light drowned out the darkness she sought to find, like the canvas of space befogged by a dusty nebula or a black hole limned by a brilliant quasar.</p><p>But despite that, she had succeeded. The darkness had sought her out and she had embraced it. Now it guided her, wrapping its tendrils around her waist and belaying her forward to its destination. While her strides were confident and deliberate, a twinge of doubt continued to afflict her. Once again, she wondered whether the darkness she had invited into herself was tainting her children somehow.</p><p>What was her alternative? Resist the darkness and accept her fate? She would be sacrificing her children to Palpatine's whims if she chose to do that! There could be no passivity, no restraint. She had to do everything she could to defeat that man. Only then would her children be safe from him.</p><p>…But what about from herself?</p><p>She took a turn and stowed away this irksome question. The street narrowed and the crowds thinned. A light above flickered, the segment of street below suddenly bathed in shadow. Padmé began to slow, her eyes sharpening as she looked around for any sort of landmark. But there was nothing. The street was entirely inconspicuous. Was this really where the Force wanted her to be?</p><p>And then she saw it: a sewer vent in the pavement a few meters away. Dread set in as she stared at it. This was the entrance? Really? She didn't know what she had been expecting, but for sure she had figured it would be grander than this. Taking a few grudging steps toward the sewer vent, she peered down through its grated filter. It was too dark to see much.</p><p>Padmé looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Confirming that there was not, she sighed and knelt down by the vent. It was then when something caught her eye. There was an insignia branded into the metal: an indented circle surrounded by a ring of triangular flames. Padmé ran her finger over it and shuddered with anticipation. She knew this marking. This was the emblem of the Sith.</p><p>She retracted her finger and the vent opened before her, two panels swinging upward with a mechanical creak. Padmé tentatively poked her head down into the opening. It was still too dark to see, but Padmé noted that there was no smell that one might expect to find in a sewer.</p><p>Padmé stood back upright. The dark chasm beckoned her forward, but she hesitated. There was no ladder. How was she going to get down there? Or better yet, ought she?</p><p>Padmé shook her head vigorously. How many times was she going to have this debate? She was doing this, end of story! Steadying herself with a breath, Padmé closed her eyes and jumped into the hole.</p><p>Red lights flashed in front of her vision as she plunged downward. Her back hit something solid and she found herself sliding rather than falling. The gradient flattened out and she began to slow down, the friction of her cloak against the ground easing her to a gentle stop.</p><p>Sitting upright, she took a moment to acquaint herself with her surroundings. She was in a chilly, vaulted tunnel. Along the walls were antique floating candledroids which did a better job casting shadows than they did at providing light. The floor beneath her was made of two obsidian slabs which were separated by a thin red line. The divider glowed dimly, but as she looked at it, the red hue grew brighter and it began to pulsate in and out like a beacon. Padmé didn't hesitate. She followed the light which would guide her to the heart of the Jedi Temple.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé was shivering. The cold hadn't bothered her much at first, but the longer she plodded along, the worse it became. She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders tighter, yet the fabric did little to keep her warm. The chill was deeper than the skin, seemingly uncorrelated with the environment around her.</p><p>Her steps echoed loudly. The hallway had been flat for much of the journey, but now it was steepening. Up and up she went, back to the surface of Coruscant, she figured. The turbolift ride had only lasted a matter of minutes, but she knew it would take far longer for her to traverse the same distance by foot.</p><p>And the cold only continued to grow more terrible. She clenched her jaw, arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. Her children wouldn't suffer like she did! She would protect them, shield them! She had to. She had to! She…</p><p>
  <em>You can't protect them.</em>
</p><p>Padmé growled, the guttural sound especially ominous in this dark realm.</p><p>"I have to keep them away from you!" Her mouth frothed with fury as she staggered upward. "I have to destroy you!"</p><p>
  <em>You are nothing. A pawn in my game. I will use your children and cast you aside.</em>
</p><p>"I won't let you! I won't!"</p><p>
  <em>You are pathetic. I never viewed you as anything but, my dear.</em>
</p><p>A horrible cackle sounded around her, the vicious cacophony ricocheting inside her skull. Padmé screamed, hoping to drown out the sound, but she only managed to augment it.</p><p>"I hate you!"</p><p><em>No. You </em>are <em>me.</em></p><p>There was a dim light ahead. Padmé sought it out like a drowning woman seeking air. The grade of the pathway flattened, and with each step toward the light, the oppressive cold and jarring laughter turned fainter and fainter. She felt herself thaw, the warmth that the light provided comforting her like a soft blanket or a hot cup of tea. It was so pleasant that Padmé felt like succumbing to its embrace, but she forced herself to persevere. She had to make it to the Temple. She had to. She… she…</p><p>Padmé jerked back to her senses. What happened? Where was she? Her heart pounded as she spun about. She was still in the hallway, but everything about it had changed. The surface of the floor was no longer obsidian but marble, and the red stripe had been replaced by a velvet carpet.</p><p>The sound of approaching footsteps had Padmé panicking. Taking off in the opposite direction, she turned a corner and pelted down the hallway. It suddenly dawned upon her that she must be inside the Temple. How had she gotten here? At some point the darkness had simply changed into light.</p><p>She came to an abrupt halt. Swiveling her head, her eyes found a humble plaque on the wall next to a closed door. It read Anakin's name! Had she really managed to stumble across his quarters? She had feared that she would have to search for hours in order to find it, yet here it was!</p><p>The return of footsteps had Padmé scrambling toward the door. It opened and she slipped inside before anyone could see her. The door sealed shut and Padmé released a sigh of relief. Her fingers were quivering and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She took a moment to steady her breathing and calm herself down. In and out, in and out…</p><p>She had never experienced terror as raw as that. Not even her incident on Naboo had been as horrible. Not even close. Why had it happened? The dark side was supposed to be her ally, not her tormentor! She thought she would have been safe down there, but instead it was here in the center of the Jedi Temple where she felt more secure, as bizarre as that seemed.</p><p>The realization that she would have to return to the tunnels in order to escape had Padmé panicking again. She couldn't go back there! She wouldn't willingly put herself through that again. But what was her alternative? It wasn't as if she could just waltz out the front door. The dark side was the only way out.</p><p>She would deal with that when it came. For now she needed to maintain her composure and find Ahsoka's lightsabers. Taking a step away from the door, Padmé scanned the room. It was quite sparse. Three windows invited in copious amounts of sunlight, filtered by the partially closed shutters. A twin bed was in the center of the circular room, and around it at each cardinal point was a dresser, work bench, and display case. Padmé smiled to herself as she approached the latter furnishing. There was a shiny model starfighter in the foreground and behind it were some faded posters of Tatooine's most famous podracers. She noticed with some surprise that one of them was of his old nemesis, Sebulba. The Dug was smiling at her smugly from the cockpit of his racer as he completed a lap, practically parsecs ahead of his minuscule competition.</p><p>Padmé shook her head and turned away from the display case. It was time to return to the task at hand. She walked over to the dresser and opened each drawer to no avail. Her search of the work bench was similarly fruitless. Stumped, Padmé made her way to the bed and sat down. A great cloud of dust billowed up when she did this, causing her to cough. How long had it been since Anakin was last on Coruscant? Four months? Five? They had never gone this long without seeing each other.</p><p>A sigh escaped her lips and her head sunk into her chest. She did miss him, of course, but she also feared his return in equal measure. Feeling quite weary all of a sudden, Padmé canted over and rested her head on the pillow. She felt something hard pressing against her temple. Curious, she removed the pillow to reveal a circular fob. What could this be? Folding her legs underneath her, Padmé sat back upright and took a close look at her find. There was a small button at the base which she pressed with her thumb.</p><p>An image was projected and Padmé felt a sinking sensation in her stomach when she saw a hologram of herself looking back at her. Her smile was bright and her eyes shining. She was so happy and full of love for the man capturing her hologram, as if nothing in the galaxy mattered to her but him.</p><p>Padmé didn't know who that woman was.</p><p>She closed her fist around the fob and threw it as hard as she could against the back wall. Curling into a ball on the bed, Padmé covered her eyes and wept.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I see there was a bit of confusion about the ending of last week's chapter. Looking back at the way I worded things, I can see why one might assume the hologram was of someone else, but that's not what I intended. The hologram is of Padmé, but she 'didn't recognize' herself because she considers the version of herself that Anakin loves to be a lie. Sorry about that; I have since reworded the ending of that chapter to make things clearer. Don't worry, guys, Anakin's not having an affair!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I never cared for you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are a puppet!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything you do is to my precise design.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You think you can protect your husband from me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have already failed!<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is mine! You have ensured that, my dear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your betrayal only strengthens my hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You think he will still love you after he learns who you are? What you have done?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lie about your identity…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hide his children from him…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Torture his Padawan…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He will hate you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he will have nowhere to turn but to me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foolish girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Foolish, foolish child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You thought you could deceive me?</em>
</p><p>Padmé's legs felt hollow.</p><p>She was trembling, limbs shaking so violently that she could scarcely keep balance. Her vision was blurred with tears and her teeth were chattering from the cold. How she had managed to escape the tunnels was beyond her. Yet here she was staggering to her apartment with a quaint wooden box in hand.</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>The front door opened to reveal her sister, Sola. Her eyes widened at what she saw.</p><p>"Oh Padmé! Are you alright?"</p><p>She hurried forward and wrapped an arm around her. Padmé leaned against her shoulder, eternally grateful to have her support.</p><p>"Sola," she breathed.</p><p>They entered the apartment and her sister led her toward the living room.</p><p>"Ahsoka! Help me out, would you?"</p><p>Padmé looked up to see her apprentice startle at their arrival. She was wringing her wrists by the couch. When she didn't move, Sola grew frustrated.</p><p>"Ahsoka!"</p><p>"It's okay," Padmé managed. She pushed herself away from Sola.</p><p>"Padmé, you're not –"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>Ahsoka looked back and forth between them. Her eyes then darted down to the box in Padmé's hands. "Did you…?"</p><p>"Here," Padmé said weakly. She offered the box to her, yet Ahsoka didn't take it.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked.</p><p>"I got them for you. They were…" She swallowed hard as a wave of nausea rolled through her. "They were under his bed."</p><p>"How did you get in? Or out?"</p><p>Padmé didn't answer. "Take them," she said instead. "They're yours."</p><p>Ahsoka hesitated before tentatively reaching out to accept the offering. She seemed to be wary of it.</p><p>"Go on," Padmé said. As Ahsoka opened the box, Padmé leaned back against Sola when her knees began to wobble. Her sister stabilized her. "Are they as you remember?"</p><p>Ahsoka set the box aside and held the two lightsabers in her hands. One hilt was significantly shorter than the other. Padmé had found that odd when she found them, but Ahsoka clearly didn't. She twirled them about, reacquainting herself with her lost weapons. After a moment, she pressed down on the triggers and activated the blades.</p><p>"They're blue!" she gasped.</p><p>Padmé nodded against her sister's shoulder. "Anakin fixed them for you. He said…" Once again, she trailed off, but this time it was guilt rather than nausea which gave her pause. "He said you'd need them someday."</p><p>Their eyes met and Ahsoka's grip on the hilts tightened. She just then seemed to realize that the dynamic between them had switched on its head. Padmé was weak, practically unable to stand without her sister's help, while Ahsoka was in a position of strength with two lightsabers in hand. Should she choose to do so, she could turn her weapons on Padmé and flee. She would be free.</p><p>Padmé set her jaw. <em>Go ahead, </em>she was telling her. <em>Do it. I'd deserve it.</em></p><p>But Ahsoka didn't take advantage. Instead, she lowered the lightsabers and extinguished the blades. Padmé released a shaky breath, but it wasn't quite in relief. She was remarkably apathetic all of a sudden.</p><p>"You should lie down," Sola said, oblivious to the tension of the situation. "I'm sure you need rest."</p><p>Padmé mumbled her agreement. Her eyelids drooped and her posture slackened further still.</p><p>"Ahsoka? Would you?"</p><p>This time Ahsoka didn't demur. She clipped her weapons to her belt and stepped forward to assist. With her sister on her left and her apprentice on her right, Padmé allowed herself to be led away to her bedroom.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said to them both.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé drifted in and out of sleep. Her mind felt fuzzy and her body feverish. When she was lucid enough to register her surroundings, she noticed different people at her bedside. At first it was Sola, and then later on she thought it might have been Sabé. Now when she awoke, Padmé found her mother seated in the corner of her room on a stool. She seemed to be knitting something, her lips pressed together tightly with concentration. Sensing Padmé's gaze, Jobal looked up.</p><p>"Celine? Are you awake?"</p><p>Padmé tried to speak, but no words came. Her throat was horribly dry.</p><p>"Hold on, I'll be right back."</p><p>Jobal set her knitting aside and hurried toward the fresher. She returned a few moments later with a glass of water in hand. How had she known that was what she needed? Motherly intuition was a remarkable thing.</p><p>"Can you sit up?"</p><p>Padmé felt a bit lightheaded, but she managed to prop herself up against the pillows. She accepted the glass with two hands and took a deep drink.</p><p>"Thank you," she rasped, lowering the glass and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>Jobal picked up the stool from the corner of the room and set it down by Padmé's bedside.</p><p>"I…" Padmé frowned as she glanced over at the window. It seemed to be either early in the morning or late in the afternoon. She couldn't tell whether the muted light streaming through the shades was fading or not. "How long was I asleep?"</p><p>"Eighteen hours, I think."</p><p>"Really? That long?"</p><p>"Sola seems to think you're fine."</p><p>"But you don't believe her?"</p><p>Jobal smiled weakly. "I was worried," she confessed. "But you seem alright."</p><p>"Yeah," Padmé mumbled. She took another drink of water before setting the glass aside on her nightstand. "I'm alright."</p><p>"Sola told me what you did."</p><p>"Are you disappointed in me?"</p><p>Jobal seemed to be confused. "Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?"</p><p>Padmé didn't answer. Her face felt tight and she was unable to meet her mother's gaze, as if doing so would cause her to crack.</p><p>"Celine."</p><p>Padmé winced. "Don't call me that."</p><p>"But it's your name."</p><p>"No it isn't."</p><p>"It's what I named you."</p><p>"You named your daughter that. I'm not your daughter. Not really."</p><p>Jobal placed a hand on her shoulder and Padmé was forced to look up. Her mother's expression was firm, stern almost.</p><p>"Don't you say that, Celine. Don't denigrate yourself like that."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Her mother's face shined with sympathy. "I know you're suffering. You're being torn apart."</p><p>"I am," Padmé confirmed, her lower lip trembling. She tried to look away, but Jobal grabbed her chin and held her steady.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be this way."</p><p>"No," Padmé said automatically. "This is the only way."</p><p>Jobal didn't understand. Nobody did, least of all herself.</p><p>"I wish I could help you."</p><p>Padmé closed her eyes and relished her mother's touch. "You are," she sighed.</p><p>Her mother released her chin and brushed a soft hand against her cheek. When Padmé looked down, Jobal leaned forward to plant a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>"Remember that you are loved, my child," she whispered.</p><p>Maybe she didn't deserve it. Maybe she never should have found them. But she had, and there was no going back now. They were her family. She couldn't let them down.</p><p>"Thank you, Mother," Celine said.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Ahsoka was waiting for her on the landing pad. They locked eyes and Padmé's heart jumped in her throat.</p><p>"My lady?"</p><p>Sabé was at her side. Her handmaiden's presence served as a reminder of her role in these proceedings. Today she was not Ahsoka's master, but her benefactor.</p><p>"Sorry, Sabé. I'm alright."</p><p>It had been three days since her infiltration of the Jedi Temple. She had managed to explain her ailment as nothing more than an illness, but something about Sabé's demeanor suggested she knew there was more to it than that. Padmé often wondered how much the handmaiden really did know.</p><p>In addition to taking time off from work, Padmé had skirted her obligation to train Ahsoka for the past three days. Master and apprentice hadn't met with each other once during that time. Padmé claimed that the ordeal in the Temple had been exhausting and she didn't have the energy to train her, and in part this was actually true. Yet the real reason had nothing to do with her fatigue and everything to do with her conflicted heart.</p><p>What would Anakin think if he learned what she had done to his former Padawan? How would her mother and sister react? She didn't want to disappoint them. She didn't want them to learn how monstrous she really was. Her default was to hide the truth from them, but she didn't want to do that anymore. It hurt her to lie like that. Her experience in the Sith shrine had revealed that.</p><p>A part of her fought back against this logic. Everything she did was for them! She was entirely justified in her actions! It didn't matter what they thought, as long as they were safe.</p><p>But that voice no longer swayed her. Because now she knew that it wasn't her voice at all.</p><p>It was Palpatine's.</p><p><em>No. You </em>are <em>me.</em></p><p>Not anymore. She was better than him. She would <em>have </em>to be better than him.</p><p>But did she even know how?</p><p>"My lady? Your comm."</p><p>Sure enough, her comlink was vibrating in her back pocket. She had been too deep in thought to notice it.</p><p>"I'll get it later."</p><p>Adopting a resolute expression, Padmé pushed ahead of Sabé and approached Ahsoka with her hand extended.</p><p>"Padawan Tano," she greeted formally.</p><p>"Senator," Ahsoka replied. The pair shook, and Padmé was surprised to notice no wariness in Ahsoka's posture. Perhaps the time apart had done them both well.</p><p>"Lady Kryze should be arriving shortly," Padmé said.</p><p>Bo-Katan had contacted her last night to inform her that she had decided to accept Padmé's offer on one condition: Ahsoka wasn't allowed to communicate directly with her or with anyone on Coruscant. Padmé had fought back against this stipulation. How was she going to give Ahsoka instruction on how to deal with Maul? She would almost certainly need help at some point. But Padmé had to have faith in her apprentice. She had folded. Bo-Katan would have her way for now.</p><p>"The parcel, my lady?"</p><p>Padmé gave her handmaiden a blank look. "The…? Oh! Right." Sabé offered her a folded garment which Padmé accepted gingerly. "Ahsoka, this is for you."</p><p>"A gift?"</p><p>"From my, erm… my seamstress."</p><p>Technically it hadn't been her mother's idea, but Padmé's. She didn't want Ahsoka to know that, though. It was far more believable this way.</p><p>Ahsoka took the gift and unfolded it in front of her chest. It was a cloak made of featherlight navy blue silk.</p><p>"I like the hood," Ahsoka said with a smile.</p><p>Two dimples in the fabric allowed space for Ahsoka's montrals underneath the cowl. Jobal had spent hours getting the stitching exactly right.</p><p>"She designed it with you in mind."</p><p>Ahsoka looked up and met her gaze. Her smile faded a fraction.</p><p>"Thank you." Her voice was a bit wooden, but she was clearly sincere.</p><p>"Don't mention it," Padmé responded, her delivery similarly stiff.</p><p>The pair stared at each other for a few tense moments. Should she say something? With Sabé present, this presented a challenge, but Padmé could admit this wasn't why she was hesitating. She didn't know what to say. That she was sorry? Was she really? She didn't regret training Ahsoka, but perhaps she could have done it in another way…</p><p>What other way? She only knew the one, and that was the way of the Sith.</p><p>The hum of an engine overhead had Padmé looking to the sky. A boxy troop carrier was descending from the air lanes toward the landing pad. The vessel's forward and rear batteries were drooping limply, deactivated in accordance with Coruscant's strict regulations against non-Republic gunships. As the ship touched down, it rotated ninety degrees to reveal a half-dozen Mandalorians standing on the deck. At the head of the delegation with her helmet tucked under her arm was Bo-Katan herself.</p><p>Padmé beckoned Ahsoka to follow her. "Lady Kryze, welcome to Coruscant," she said, speaking loudly over the sound of the engine. "I trust your trip was without incident?"</p><p>Bo-Katan had a scowl on her face when she stepped off the troop carrier. Two warriors followed her while the rest stayed behind. "Our ship was boarded by Republic forces when we entered the system," Bo-Katan said. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"</p><p>"I would assume it's standard procedure," Padmé said flatly.</p><p>Bo-Katan's narrowed eyes darted to Ahsoka. "Lady Tano. We meet again."</p><p>"We do," Ahsoka said.</p><p>Once again, Padmé's comlink vibrated in her pocket. She suppressed a growl and hastily deactivated the device. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" she asked.</p><p>"You informed Lady Tano of our arrangement? She is to have no contact with you or with anyone affiliated with the Republic."</p><p>"She is aware." In actuality, Padmé hadn't told Ahsoka personally but had instead asked Sola to relay the message to her. This technicality hardly warranted mention, however.</p><p>"In which case, we will be on our way."</p><p>Bo-Katan spared her a suspicious look before stuffing her helmet over her head. She spun around and marched back to her ship with the two soldiers on her flanks. Ahsoka made to follow, but Padmé reached out to stop her. She grabbed her by the hand, and Padmé felt the muscles of Ahsoka's arm tense.</p><p>"Yes?" Ahsoka said.</p><p>Padmé didn't know what to say. Why had she stopped her in the first place?</p><p>"I…"</p><p>She released Ahsoka's hand as if it were a hot branding iron. Glancing to her right, she saw Bo-Katan watching this exchange from the deck of the troop carrier.</p><p>"Good luck," Padmé mustered.</p><p>Ahsoka's brow twitched, a flash of surprise across her face. She recovered quickly. "Thank you, Senator." With that cool remark, Ahsoka took a step away and walked purposefully to join her Mandalorian comrades.</p><p>"Ahsoka!"</p><p>She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her expression was one of irritation. She wanted to go. To escape. Padmé swallowed hard.</p><p>"May the Force be with you."</p><p>Ahsoka stared at her silently for several moments before turning around to face her directly. She bowed – but not as an apprentice would bow to a master, but as a peer would bow to her equal.</p><p>"And may it be with you, Senator."</p><p>Padmé didn't know how to react, so she merely nodded. Ahsoka met her gaze for a long while, and Padmé could read the unsaid words in her body language.</p><p>
  <em>I resent you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pity you.</em>
</p><p>And most surprising of all:</p><p>
  <em>I won't let you down.</em>
</p><p>In that moment, Padmé had never felt so jealous. Ahsoka was doing this not for her, but for Anakin. She cared for him above all else.</p><p>Could Padmé honestly say the same?</p><p>She blinked and the troop carrier was ascending into the sky. A door sealed off the open flanks, shielding Ahsoka from view. Her apprentice was free from her at last.</p><p>Padmé closed her eyes and released a breath. It felt as if a great weight had been taken off her shoulders. She hadn't anticipated this reaction. What could explain her relief? Training Ahsoka certainly hadn't been a pleasant experience for her. Perhaps she was simply glad to no longer have that responsibility. Or perhaps she was relieved that Ahsoka would no longer be in pain. Safe from her. Safe from the monster.</p><p>For a third time her comlink buzzed, but now she was grateful for the distraction. She took it out of her pocket and read the caller ID.</p><p>"My lady? Is something the matter?"</p><p>Sabé must have seen her reaction. Stuffing the comlink back into her pocket, Padmé adopted her best sabacc face.</p><p>"Nothing," she said.</p><p>"Shall we return to the Senate, then?"</p><p>Padmé glanced back to the sky. The troop carrier had disappeared amongst a torrent of similarly shaped speeders and aircars.</p><p>"You go ahead," Padmé said absently. "I need to stop at my apartment for something."</p><p>Sabé knew better than to inquire why. "Yes, my lady."</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>When Padmé returned to her apartment she wasted no time rushing to her bedroom. There she produced the holo from her drawer and keyed the code in question. She set it down on the bed and only had to wait a few seconds to establish a connection.</p><p>"Tyranus."</p><p>"<em>My lady."</em></p><p>The count bowed, but it seemed he couldn't be bothered to kneel. Padmé frowned at his impertinence.</p><p>"What is the matter?"</p><p>Dooku's typically impassive face was wrought with an anxiety which rang even louder in the Force. The man was terrified.</p><p>"<em>One week."</em></p><p>Padmé frowned. "One week until what?"</p><p>"<em>The battle. It happens in one week."</em></p><p>Her eyes widened. "But I thought you said it wouldn't be for months!"</p><p>"<em>Lord Sidious is impatient."</em></p><p>But why? What could explain his sudden haste? He had been patient for so long!</p><p>"You fear for your life?" Padmé observed. Her tone was one of undisguised disinterest.</p><p>"<em>I have reason to believe he seeks to eliminate me during the battle."</em></p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised."</p><p>"<em>He told me his plans. He wants the Jedi Skywalker as his apprentice."</em></p><p>That gave Padmé pause. Why would Sidious disclose that to Dooku?</p><p>"<em>I think he wants Skywalker to kill me."</em></p><p>"Then I suggest you don't let him," Padmé said dryly.</p><p>
  <em>"But if I don't, Sidious will kill me himself!"</em>
</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>"<em>He has no use of me! You said he would cast me aside when the right time came! Now is that time!"</em></p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. "Relax," she said. "Sidious wouldn't do anything in front of Skywalker. He wouldn't dare reveal himself."</p><p>"<em>But what about after? Might he kill me then?"</em></p><p>Why was Dooku being so dense? He was usually more analytical. This ordeal must really have him shaken. "Your use to him is as Skywalker's victim. Your death serves no purpose to him if it does not come by Skywalker's blade."</p><p>"<em>But if the plan fails –"</em></p><p>"He will adapt. He always does."</p><p>Dooku seemed to be placed at ease by this assurance, but only slightly. <em>"And what if it doesn't fail?"</em></p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"<em>What if Skywalker bests me?"</em></p><p>"Do you think that could happen?"</p><p>"<em>A warrior must never overestimate his abilities. I am more talented, but also much older. Skywalker's skills grow with each encounter. The next one might very well be my last."</em></p><p>Padmé's eyes drifted to the windows as she considered. Could Anakin really defeat Dooku? She knew he was powerful, but surely he was no match against a well-trained Sith Lord.</p><p>"I fail to see how I could be of any help to you," Padmé said.</p><p>"<em>But couldn't you, my lady?"</em></p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"<em>Skywalker… he is your husband, isn't he?"</em></p><p>Padmé tensed. She neither confirmed nor denied, but her reaction no doubt revealed the truth to Dooku.</p><p>"<em>You told me Sidious wanted your husband. It must be Skywalker."</em></p><p>"This subject has no bearing on the matter at hand," Padmé said stiffly.</p><p>Dooku ignored this. <em>"You could talk to him! Convince him not to kill me."</em></p><p>"Why would I take such a risk? If Sidious were to find out –"</p><p>"<em>If you don't, Sidious will have Skywalker in the palm of his hand. All of your planning would be for naught."</em></p><p>Padmé immediate reaction to Dooku's interruption was indignation, but she stopped herself from reprimanding him. He made a good point. Not intervening would play directly into Sidious' hand. While she could glibly tell Dooku that all he needed to do was simply not let Anakin kill him, she knew Sidious wouldn't leave his plans to something as capricious as fate. If his plan was for Anakin to kill Dooku, he would make sure it happened. Yet he had no idea she knew about this, and therefore would not be taking her into account. Padmé alone had the power to disrupt his plans.</p><p>"Point taken, Tyranus," she said. "But let me ask you this: How would you have me make this request of Skywalker?" She winced at her frigid delivery. Why was she still pretending as if she had no affiliation with Anakin? Dooku clearly knew either way. "From my husband, that is," she amended, voice warming a fraction. "Don't you think he might be a bit suspicious if I told him <em>not</em> to kill the leader of the Confederacy?"</p><p>"<em>I don't care how you do it, my lady, I just ask that you do. My life and your husband's fate depend on it."</em></p><p>Padmé chewed on her lower lip. What Dooku was proposing was entirely logical. From a purely tactical point of view, she ought to accept it without further consideration. But Padmé wasn't a tactical thinker. Not in this moment, at least. Her emotions got the better of her. Her fear, her dread, her guilt.</p><p>If Anakin found out…</p><p>It had to happen eventually, didn't it? But that time was always on the horizon, just beyond the realm of inevitability. Her impulse was to push it away, to stall for time. But that was no solution.</p><p>"<em>My lady?"</em></p><p>She gave Dooku a curt nod, her display of assuredness undercut by the queasiness brewing in the pit of her stomach. "I will do what I can."</p><p>"<em>You will speak with him?"</em></p><p>"Goodbye, Tyranus."</p><p>Padmé deactivated the projector before Dooku could ask her to clarify. She pressed her hands together in front of her mouth and turned around. Pacing away toward the vanity, Padmé willed herself to calm down. To think rationally.</p><p>Saving Dooku wasn't the issue. Frankly she couldn't care less if he died. All that mattered was foiling Sidious' plans to corrupt Anakin. It was clear to her that the end game had arrived. Palpatine himself had even said it to her face on numerous occasions. This ploy was the crescendo and she had to disrupt it.</p><p>And so when she turned around, Padmé had no hesitation in her step. She marched to the bed and picked up the holo. Entering the code, Padmé felt a shudder of anticipation. Was she really going to do this? Was she going to reveal herself to Anakin after all these years of deception?</p><p>A sudden jolt of panic had her deactivating the holo in her hand. She clenched her fist around the device and released a shaky breath. This felt wrong. She couldn't explain why, but it just was. Dooku wasn't worth the risk! And besides, this wasn't the type of conversation one held over hologram. She wanted to be face to face with him when she…</p><p>When she…</p><p>When she did what exactly? Told him their whole marriage was a lie? Reveal that she had been manipulating him ever since they met as children?</p><p>Another breath. She had to stop thinking this way. Her master never let emotions interfere with his judgement! This was necessary. Anakin had to know he was walking into a trap.</p><p>Before she could stop herself, Padmé entered the code for a second time and set the holo down on the bed. She held a hand to her forehead and did what she could to keep her dread at bay. The blue light of the projector flickered, a frequency wavelength undulating up and down in what Padmé interpreted as a mocking gesture. The seconds stretched into minutes, the minutes creeping into hours…</p><p>"<em>Padmé?"</em></p><p>Her wide eyes met those of her husband. He looked a bit worse for wear – his long hair unkempt and his cheeks sprayed with stubble. This was the war's effect on him. The war her master had propagated.</p><p>Padmé's chest felt tight and her throat was constricted. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.</p><p>"<em>Padmé? What's wrong?"</em></p><p>She placed her hands over her midsection and centered herself. This was something she had to do – for them and for him.</p><p>"Anakin, we need to talk."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Crescendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Drip…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip…</em>
</p><p>Padmé glanced to her left. This pipe had been leaking on and off for the past few hours. It drove her crazy, as did everything else about her situation.</p><p>She was seated on a dirty floor in a concrete bunker several miles beneath the Senate building. Supposedly this was the most secure place in Coruscant, which explained why half a dozen senators along with their staffs were interred down here while the battle raged overhead.</p><p>
  <em>Drip…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip…</em>
</p><p>Padmé dug her fingernails into her knees which were pulled into her chest. About a hundred people were crammed in this small space, and while they acted calm enough, Padmé could sense the fear radiating from each and every one of them. They whispered amongst themselves – mundane conversation, baseless speculation about the state of the battle, empty words of encouragement. The droning of voices, the soft thrum of electricity from the lights fixtures, and of course the incessant drip of water from the pipe created a muted cacophony which set Padmé's teeth on edge.</p><p>Sola was seated next to her on the left and Sabé as always was by her side on the right. Their company was appreciated, but it did little to attenuate her anxiety. Indeed, it was Sola's presence that reminded her of someone who wasn't here: their mother. As a part of Padmé's staff, Jobal had been offered a spot in the bunker, but she had refused, citing her intention to stay with her husband on the planet's surface.</p><p>Yet the real reason Padmé was so nervous had little to do with her mother's peril. She knew Jobal would most likely be fine. What she didn't know was whether Anakin would be. More specifically, she didn't know how his encounter with Dooku would unfold. With nothing else to occupy her mind, Padmé replayed the conversation she'd had with her confused husband a week prior.</p><p>"<em>I don't understand. You're telling me Dooku isn't my enemy? Padmé, what –"</em></p><p>"<em>Anakin, you have to listen to me. Dooku </em>cannot <em>die. If he does, something horrible will happen."</em></p><p>"<em>Padmé! You're not making any sense!"</em></p><p>That was because she was coward. She hadn't been able to tell him the truth. And so she had spoken in the vaguest possible terms which Anakin couldn't hope to understand.</p><p>"<em>Just promise me you won't kill him. Please, Anakin. Promise me."</em></p><p>"<em>I… I have to go."</em></p><p>"<em>Anakin!"</em></p><p>Had she failed? She was so afraid of losing him that she may have unwittingly sealed his fate. How could she have been so weak?</p><p>The truth was uniquely terrifying to Padmé. Perhaps it was no surprise she had been unable to disclose it. After all, she had been trying to hide it her whole life. She thought of Ahsoka, off on Mandalore fighting a battle for Anakin's sake. She was willing to do anything for her former master, and yet Padmé cowered in her own shadow, unable to tell her husband what he needed to know in order to be safe. Ahsoka's love for Anakin was genuine and selfless. Padmé's was corrupted and contorted, warped by years of deception.</p><p>"Padmé."</p><p>A gentle touch roused her to her senses. It was Sola. Her sister placed a hand on her knee.</p><p>"You're going to hurt yourself."</p><p>Padmé retracted her fingernails and sure enough felt a dull pain prickling in her flesh. She stretched out her legs and rested her hands over her stomach.</p><p>"It's going to be okay," Sola assured her.</p><p>Padmé suppressed her derisive impulse. Sola had no idea what she was talking about.</p><p>The crackle of a comm had Padmé looking toward the bunker entrance. A clone trooper commander held a finger to his ear as he received a transmission.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Understood, sir."</p><p>The commander scanned the room before meeting her gaze. She blinked twice, surprised by the look the clone was giving her.</p><p>"The battle is over," he announced, eyes still trained on her. The room let out a collective sigh of relief, and there was a rush of jubilation in which Padmé did not partake.</p><p>"Were the Separatists defeated?" someone asked.</p><p>Only then did the clone commander look away. "It is safe to return to the surface," was all he said. "You all may follow CT-9234 and CT-7401."</p><p>Everyone got to their feet. Padmé's legs felt a bit wobbly and she instinctively grabbed Sola's forearm to stabilize herself.</p><p>"I told you," her sister said. "Everything's fine."</p><p>Padmé didn't respond because just then the clone commander and the three remaining troopers approached her with blaster carbines in hand.</p><p>"Senator Amidala, you are not permitted to leave the bunker," the commander said.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"I have direct orders from High Command."</p><p>Padmé shared a nervous look with Sabé. "Is the senator under arrest?" her handmaiden asked.</p><p>"No, ma'am."</p><p>"Then you have no right to keep her here," Sabé said haughtily.</p><p>The clone set his jaw. "Under the War Powers Act, Article 2 dash 11, the Grand Army of the Republic is granted the authority to hold persons of interest for up to seventy-two standard hours without specified cause."</p><p>"Persons of interest?" Sola echoed. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means as it sounds, ma'am."</p><p>People were sparing them curious looks as they filed out of the bunker. Padmé kept her cool for the sake of appearances, but internally she was panicking. She knew of the proviso the commander was referring. That article was intended for enemies of the state and suspected traitors, not 'persons of interest' as the clone had stated.</p><p>"Sola; Sabé, you two go ahead," she suggested in an undertone. The room had since been vacated and now it was just the three of them left with the clones.</p><p>"But my lady –"</p><p>"I mean it. Go."</p><p>Padmé had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want them to be here for whatever was about to happen.</p><p>"We're not leaving until we get answers," Sola said.</p><p>"But Sola –"</p><p>The sound of footsteps had Padmé snap to the door. A long shadow diffused through the bunker and in walked the leader of the Jedi Order himself, Mace Windu.</p><p>"General Windu, sir," the clone commander greeted with a salute.</p><p>"At ease, Commander."</p><p>Padmé's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She had seen Windu before, but never without her master being present. He had always been there to protect her, but not anymore.</p><p>"What is this about, Master Jedi?" Sabé asked.</p><p>"This matter does not concern you," Windu answered coolly. "You and your fellow handmaiden may leave."</p><p>"No," Sola said.</p><p>"We're staying," Sabé added.</p><p>Windu frowned. "If you insist."</p><p>"We do," Sola barked.</p><p>Windu's frown deepened. "In which case, I must ask that you hand over whatever weapons you have on your person."</p><p>"We are unarmed," Sabé insisted.</p><p>"I very much doubt that."</p><p>Sabé looked to her for instruction. "Do it, Sabé," she said.</p><p>"Yes, my lady."</p><p>She reached to her boot and produced a blaster from a hidden holster. She then rolled up her sleeve and revealed a vibroblade. Setting these weapons down on the ground, she kicked them over to the clones.</p><p>"Is that all?" Windu asked, eyebrow arched.</p><p>Sabé undid a cargo pocket and pulled out two smoke grenades and a second, smaller blaster.</p><p>"Those are military grade," one of the clones commented. "How did you get your hands on those?"</p><p>"Is there some military decree which gives you the right to ask stupid questions?" Sabé snapped.</p><p>The clone began to defend himself, but Windu cut him off. "What about you?" he asked, pointing to Sola. "Any weapons?"</p><p>"Sola is my physician," Padmé said. "She is unarmed."</p><p>Windu nodded. "Alright then. If you would." He stepped aside and gestured for them to take the lead. She gulped nervously and walked toward the door.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé felt especially small in the massive hallway. After having arrived at the surface, Windu led them to one of the entrance points to the Senate. It was an older part of the building. Glossy marble columns extended to the ceiling on either side of the red-carpeted hall. The vaulted ceiling above was gilded with a fine gold leaf, but it was so far away Padmé could scarcely make out the hue. It seemed like such a waste.</p><p>"What are we waiting for, Master Jedi?" Sabé asked.</p><p>Windu sighed. The handmaiden had refused to relent even after being told several times that the reason for Padmé's custody was confidential.</p><p>"The Chancellor will not stand for this," Sabé said. "When he learns how you treated the senator –"</p><p>"The Chancellor knows of the situation."</p><p>That caught Padmé's attention. "He does?"</p><p>Windu turned to her with cold eyes. He didn't answer and Padmé's dread augmented further still.</p><p>"They're here, sir."</p><p>Windu looked away to see a sizable delegation approaching from the opposite end of the hallway. "With me," the Jedi said to her. "Your handmaidens will remain here."</p><p>Sabé bristled at this instruction, but Padmé gave her a nod of approval. When Windu marched ahead, Padmé followed with a considerably slower gait. She slowed further still when she saw who was leading the delegation: It was Palpatine. His expression was somber, hands clasped in front of him as he walked. Padmé reached out to him through the Force.</p><p>
  <em>Master? What's happening?</em>
</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Chancellor."</p><p>Windu came to a stop and bowed. Palpatine did the same. Padmé looked behind him and recognized a few faces. The Vice Chair of the Senate, Mas Amedda; a few distinguished senators, Organa amongst them; several Jedi Masters as well. Scanning the crowd, Padmé noticed a formation of clones leading the rear. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Anakin standing abreast with the formation. She tried to catch his eye, but Anakin wasn't look her way. He was staring at something to his right. Padmé followed his gaze and gasped.</p><p>It was Dooku. The man was surrounded by clones and standing directly to his left was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Feeling her eyes on him, Dooku turned and Padmé saw that his face was twisted with pain. What had happened to him? Was he hurt?</p><p>"Well done, Master Jedi. You have her."</p><p>Padmé looked away from Dooku to see her master looking at her. There was an undisguised look of contempt on his face. But it was almost too strong. There was something artificial about it.</p><p>"I do, Your Excellency," Windu responded.</p><p>"We will go to my office."</p><p>"With all due respect, this is something that should be dealt with at the Jedi Temple."</p><p>Palpatine shook his head. "I must be present."</p><p>Padmé was in a full panic now. What was happening? What did he have to be present for? Everyone seemed to be staring at her, but only one set of eyes captured her attention. It was Anakin, his gaze finally diverted from Dooku. She didn't know how to read his expression. He seemed to be in a state of shock, but writ large across his face was a look of suspicion and perhaps even betrayal.</p><p>"What's going on?" she asked shrilly.</p><p>Palpatine and Windu both turned to her. Neither said a word. Padmé's throat was tight. She felt as if she wasn't able to breath.</p><p>"Senators, thank you for your support," Palpatine addressed the crowd behind him. "If you would be so kind as to leave us, the Jedi and I have some business to which we must attend."</p><p>Mas Amedda bowed. "Yes, Your Excellency."</p><p>The senators dispersed and ambled away. They were all watching her closely, but Padmé didn't care about them. She looked back and forth between her master and her husband, terrified by their mixed expressions of disgust and distrust.</p><p>
  <em>Master! Master, please!</em>
</p><p>Palpatine ignored her. "Shall we?" he said to Windu.</p><p>"After you, Your Excellency."</p><p>Palpatine passed Windu and led the way down the hallway. He didn't spare her so much as a glance.</p><p>"Come with me, Senator."</p><p>She dazedly followed after Windu back into the Senate. Sabé and Sola rejoined her sides, the latter resolute and the former anxious.</p><p>"Padmé, what's happening?" her sister asked in a whisper.</p><p>She could only shake her head in response.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé was standing in front of the Chancellor's desk. She had been here countless times before, but never had she felt so vulnerable and so afraid. This place was supposed to be her refuge. Instead, it felt as if she were on trial.</p><p>The turbolift could only fit so many people, so they had taken separate trips. Palpatine and Windu accompanied Padmé, Sola, and Sabé in the first ride to the top floor of the Senate. Now they waited for the rest to accompany them. Last to arrive was Anakin and Obi-Wan who were ushering Dooku into the office. When she turned around to see them, Padmé realized why the count was in so much pain: His hands had been cut off at the wrists, a thick layering of gauze applied to the stumps. Had Anakin done that to him?</p><p>"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker; I thank you again for saving me," Palpatine said from the desk.</p><p>"It was our duty, Your Excellency," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"Very true," Palpatine said. His expression hardened. "Bring him to me."</p><p>The Jedi Masters parted as Anakin and Obi-Wan led Dooku forward. Padmé swallowed hard when they walked up the steps and Anakin came to a stop right next to her. She looked up at him but Anakin kept his gaze steadfastly on the Chancellor. They were so close to each other for the first time in months, and yet she'd never felt so far away from him.</p><p>"Count Dooku," Palpatine began, eyes flashing at his apprentice. "Your forces have been defeated and your cowardly attempt to capture me has been foiled."</p><p>Dooku said nothing to this, his chin raised in defiance.</p><p>"The defeat of Separatist forces means the war is coming to a close," Palpatine resumed after a brief pause. "Your continued cooperation would be of considerable benefit to us moving forward."</p><p>"Continued?" Padmé blurted out. "What do you mean continued?"</p><p>All eyes turned to her. A long silence was finally broken by Palpatine. "Count, why don't you tell us all what you told Master Skywalker and myself aboard the <em>Invisible Hand?</em>"</p><p>Dooku bowed his head. "I am but a figurehead. The true leader of the Confederacy and Master of the Sith is not me, but Padmé Amidala."</p><p>She was stunned. Red hot rage broiled within her, but a tempering voice rang loudly in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Say nothing.</em>
</p><p>Padmé turned to Palpatine. He gave her a warning look.</p><p>"I –"</p><p>
  <em>Stay silent.</em>
</p><p>Padmé clamped her mouth shut.</p><p>"Can anyone corroborate this accusation?" Windu asked.</p><p>A tense moment passed. It seemed as if no one was going to speak, but then…</p><p>"I can."</p><p>Padmé gasped. "Anakin!"</p><p>"The senator contacted me a week ago," Anakin said, avoiding her incredulous gaze and instead speaking directly to Palpatine. "She told me that she suspected a major battle was about to unfold over Coruscant."</p><p>"Why did you not report this to the Jedi Council?" Windu asked.</p><p>"She asked me to refrain from doing so in the spirit of confidentiality. In retrospect, it was foolish of me to do so."</p><p>"Very much so," Obi-Wan agreed darkly.</p><p>"The senator told me of the count's plans to kidnap the Chancellor. She then said I would be in grave danger if I killed Dooku when attempting to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. She wouldn't explain to me why."</p><p>"No –"</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"I can come to no other conclusion than this: Senator Amidala… is a Sith Lord."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>
  <em>Padmé.</em>
</p><p>She looked to Palpatine with tear-stricken eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Do exactly as I say.</em>
</p><p>She couldn't breathe. She felt exactly as she did in the lake on Naboo.</p><p>
  <em>When Dooku speaks next…</em>
</p><p>She was flailing. She had no control over the spiraling chaos around her. And this time her sister couldn't save her. The only one who could was Palpatine.</p><p>
  <em>I want you to kill him.</em>
</p><p>Padmé's heart felt as if it had stopped.</p><p>"What?" she said aloud.</p><p>"Senator, do you have anything to say for yourself?"</p><p>She was staring at Palpatine. His expression was firm.</p><p>
  <em>This is the only way.</em>
</p><p>"Senator Amidala?"</p><p>
  <em>I will protect you. I always have.</em>
</p><p>"Masters, if I may."</p><p>It was Dooku. He gave Palpatine a strong look before turning to Windu and the rest of the Jedi.</p><p>"There is something else I must disclose."</p><p>
  <em>Padmé. You must.</em>
</p><p>She couldn't. She couldn't!</p><p>
  <em>Kill him!</em>
</p><p>"Amidala may be my master, but she answers to another."</p><p>
  <em>Kill him now!</em>
</p><p>The Jedi traded puzzled looks. "Another, you say?" Ki-Adi Mundi echoed.</p><p>"But the Rule of Two –"</p><p>"Is defunct," Dooku said, cutting off Plo Koon.</p><p>
  <em>Do it!</em>
</p><p>"The real Lord of the Sith is –"</p><p>Padmé shrieked. "No!" Grabbing his throat with the Force, she squeezed as hard as she could. Dooku's eyes bulged out of his sockets and there was a horrific crunching sound. Padmé felt herself get tackled to the ground as Anakin threw himself at her. The world erupted in chaos, her ears ringing when several voices screamed out her name.</p><p>"Padmé!"</p><p>"Let go of her!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Anakin had her pinned to the ground. In her peripheral vision, she saw the Jedi restraining Sabé and Sola who had attempted to rush to her assistance.</p><p>"The count…?"</p><p>"He's dead."</p><p>"What was he saying?"</p><p>Padmé was sobbing uncontrollably, tears flowing down her cheeks and snot coating her upper lip. Looking up, she saw Anakin staring back at her. He hardly seemed to recognize her.</p><p>"Anakin," she gasped.</p><p>He growled back at her. "Stay down."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>His steely expression faltered. "Padmé, I –"</p><p>He looked away when Windu called his name. "Skywalker, do you have her restrained?"</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>"Good. We'll bring her to the Temple."</p><p>Padmé's eyes darted to Palpatine.</p><p>
  <em>Master!</em>
</p><p>He subtly shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>Do not resist. I will save you.</em>
</p><p>How could she believe him?</p><p>
  <em>I will not let you down.</em>
</p><p>She had no choice. Her fate was in his hands.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Light and Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were bright. Too bright.</p><p>Padmé was seated at a white table in a white cell. Her legs and hands were shackled with energy binders. She stared blankly at the pane of glass in front of her. In the hallway she saw four Jedi Temple guards standing by the door, their lightsabers clutched firmly in hand.</p><p>It had been hours since the Jedi deposited her here. She had shrieked and cried at them then, but now she was docile, her dejection so great that she was practically catatonic. All she could think of was the look on Anakin's face, the betrayal in his eyes.</p><p>She had ruined everything. The moment to reveal herself had passed her by. This all could have been avoided. Of course, Anakin would still have been horrified, but at least he wouldn't despise her. Surely he did now. After what she had done…</p><p>She bit down on her tongue at the memory of Dooku's murder.</p><p>
  <em>One… two… three…</em>
</p><p>The sound, that horrible sound…</p><p>
  <em>Four… five… six…</em>
</p><p>Crunch.</p><p>Why had she done it? Because Palpatine told her? Was she really that slavishly obedient? Dooku had been about to reveal Palpatine's identity. She should have let him! What did it matter to her if he got caught?</p><p>Because he was her only hope. She knew that now. This hadn't been a part of the plan. How could it be? She had interfered and Palpatine had been blindsided. Now he would have to adjust. He was probably furious with her. But even so, she didn't doubt he would come to her rescue. By killing Dooku, she had demonstrated her loyalty and recommitted herself to him. Palpatine would reward her for that.</p><p>He couldn't lose her. Just like she couldn't lose him.</p><p>The door opened and Padmé's vision came back into focus. In walked Windu, his lips curled in a snarl. Behind him was Anakin and Obi-Wan. Neither of them made eye contact with her, both staring determinedly at the floor. Leading the rear was the Grand Master himself, Yoda. The little green man turned to the Temple Guards and gave them a nod. They keyed a control panel and a red ray shield sealed the cell shut, followed thereafter by a physical one made of presumably impenetrable glass.</p><p>"Senator Amidala, are your new quarters to your liking?" Windu asked before pulling out a chair opposite her and taking a seat.</p><p>Padmé disregarded this facetious question. She instead looked to her left. "What's that?"</p><p>A rectangular viewport in the white wall presented her with a view of a cage of sort. Sprouting from a pot was a gnarled tree with thick branches that wended to the ceiling. Draped across one such branch was a sanguine creature with scaly reptilian skin. Its four eyes were blinking lazily and it had a funny look on its face, almost like a smile.</p><p>"That is a Ysalamir," Obi-Wan answered. He too took a seat while Anakin remained standing alongside Yoda.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"I see there are some things the Sith do not teach," Windu smirked.</p><p>"Why is it here?"</p><p>"It repels the Force," Obi-Wan explained.</p><p>Padmé blinked twice before realizing the significance of this. "Oh," she said. "So I can't escape."</p><p>"Precisely," Windu said.</p><p>That was fine. She hadn't been planning on attempting an escape anyway. That would be suicide and she knew it.</p><p>"We have a great deal to discuss," Windu said.</p><p>Padmé said nothing to this. Her gaze drifted to Anakin who quickly looked away.</p><p>"We interrogated your two handmaidens. They didn't have much to say."</p><p>"They don't know anything," Padmé said.</p><p>"Perhaps. They will remain in custody in the meantime."</p><p>"What? You can't do that! They haven't done anything wrong!"</p><p>"Do you need another lesson on Article 2 dash 11 of the War Powers Act?"</p><p>Padmé set her jaw. "No," she ground out.</p><p>"We have also arrested your head of security, Gregar Typho. He was similarly oblivious."</p><p>Padmé stared intently at the table in front of her. Windu was trying to bait her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.</p><p>"You have questions for me, I presume?" she said.</p><p>She detected a flicker of frustration from Windu. Curious, she looked back up. It seemed her access to the Force wasn't completely stymied as she had been led to assume.</p><p>"We want to know what Dooku was trying to tell us," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"Before you killed him," Anakin added.</p><p>Padmé looked up at him sharply. His voice was flat. She detected no disgust there, but perhaps he was merely suppressing it.</p><p>"How should I know?" she asked innocently.</p><p>Again, Anakin looked away. He clearly felt uncomfortable.</p><p>"Always two there are: a master and an apprentice."</p><p>Yoda spoke for the first time. His cane ticked against the sterile floor as he walked around the table. Padmé eyed him warily when he approached, yet the Grand Master did not meet her gaze. He instead passed her and paced away toward the back of the cell where a bunk could be found pressed flush against the wall.</p><p>"Believe this, the Jedi have for a millennium. Make us question, Dooku's words do."</p><p>"I am the master," Padmé claimed. "Dooku was my apprentice."</p><p>"Unlikely, that is."</p><p>Padmé craned her head to look at Yoda. "Do you doubt me?"</p><p>"You cannot possibly be the master," Obi-Wan said, and Padmé turned back. "You were only fourteen when Maul emerged."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"You mean to say you trained him?"</p><p>Padmé shook her head. "He was my master," she said, thinking fast.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Windu traded looks. "That's possible," the former mused.</p><p>"But improbable," Windu said. "You wouldn't be powerful enough to make Dooku your apprentice if your training was cut short so prematurely."</p><p>Damn. Windu was smarter than she gave him credit.</p><p>"Just tell us the truth, Padmé," Anakin entreated.</p><p>She winced. The truth. How she hated that word.</p><p>"You want the truth? I'm defeated. The Jedi have won. What more do you want?"</p><p>There was a tense silence. She knew she hadn't fooled them, but it hardly mattered. They weren't getting the truth out of her. No way would she betray Palpatine to them.</p><p>"Tell us about Ahsoka Tano."</p><p>Padmé started at Windu's question.</p><p>"Ahsoka?"</p><p>"You sent her to Mandalore to assist in the civil war there."</p><p>Padmé looked at Anakin. For once, he didn't look away.</p><p>"You recruited her after she left the Order, didn't you?"</p><p>"Recruit? No, I –"</p><p>"There is little point in denying this," Obi-Wan cut in. "Ahsoka has been arrested and is being brought to Coruscant as we speak. We will get the truth out of her if you do not give it to us now."</p><p>"You arrested her? But… but…"</p><p>She pressed her lips together and shook her head.</p><p>"Ahsoka is innocent. She has nothing to do with this."</p><p>"We will be the judge of that," Windu said coldly.</p><p>Padmé turned to Anakin. "Please, Anakin! You know I'm right!"</p><p>Anakin's face was taut. "I don't think I can be sure of anything anymore," he said.</p><p>Her heart broke at these words. If only she could just talk to him! Make him understand! But there was nothing she could say. What they once had was lost, and it was entirely her fault.</p><p>Windu asked her a few more questions, but Padmé scarcely heard them. She just shook her head. No, she didn't know where Grievous was. No, she didn't know if the Confederacy planned to surrender. No, she didn't know anything.</p><p>"You will talk," Windu threatened. "Maybe not today, but someday. We won't relent until you do."</p><p>She sighed. "You plan to keep me here forever?"</p><p>"We will do what we must to protect the galaxy from you."</p><p>Padmé snorted. "That's a lie. All you care about is protecting yourselves."</p><p>"Believe that if you wish," Windu said. He stood up, and Obi-Wan quickly followed suit. "We will be adding some amenities to your cell. A refresher will be installed at some point. Until then, you can use the bucket over there." He pointed to the corner of the cell and Padmé's lip curled with disdain. She saw Anakin wince. "We will also be bringing you some clothes."</p><p>"Clothes?" she echoed.</p><p>"They won't be as fancy as you're used to, I'm afraid," Windu said, although his tone suggested he was anything but.</p><p>"Jumpsuits?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"You know. Prison garb?"</p><p>"I assume so."</p><p>She shook her head. "That won't do."</p><p>"Oh no?"</p><p>"I need something with a looser fit."</p><p>Windu guffawed. "You're hardly in the position to make demands."</p><p>"It's not a demand. It's a requirement."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>She rested her hands over her midsection and closed her eyes. Of the countless ways she had envisaged telling him, this one had certainly never crossed her mind.</p><p>"Because I'm pregnant."</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>It was late. Or at least Padmé thought it was. She had no sense of time in this cell. They had shut off the bright lights, which was a welcome change. At least her circadian rhythm wouldn't be affected.</p><p>The Temple Guards had come by a few hours ago to unshackle her from the energy binders. They had also provided her with a small plastic dresser stocked full with clothing. The Jedi had listened to her request, but Padmé couldn't help but be disappointed. All she had to wear were a dozen interchangeable satin white dresses. The guards had also installed a sliding curtain in the far right corner of the room which provided her a modicum of privacy.</p><p>She had since gotten changed and was lying supine on the bunk, her hands spread across her stomach, her eyes glassy as she stared at the ceiling. Hours in solitude should have given her ample time to think, but Padmé's mind felt muddled. All she could do was replay Anakin's reaction in her mind: A suppressed gasp of shock, a flash of fear, and what she hoped had been a glimmer of excitement. The latter must have been a figment of her imagination. He didn't see her as his wife anymore, but as his enemy. The children she bore would forever be tainted by her. Anakin wouldn't want them. He wouldn't want anything to do with her.</p><p>The lights in the hallway suddenly turned on. Padmé turned her head and squinted. Was it morning already? A soft echo of footsteps had Padmé intrigued. Swinging her legs off the bed, she slipped on the pair of moccasins the Temple Guards had given her and got to her feet. As she walked toward the glass wall, she saw a familiar figure emerge from around the corner.</p><p>"Anakin!"</p><p>Her husband came to an abrupt stop. They stared at each other for a long while before he looked away, his eyes furtive and anxious.</p><p>"No guards?" he asked.</p><p>Padmé approached the glass. "No. They left a while ago."</p><p>Anakin licked his lips and looked back at her. He didn't approach, seemingly frozen in place a few meters away. His eyes drifted down.</p><p>"Anakin," she pleaded.</p><p>"I've overridden the security cameras," he said briskly. "We have about ten minutes before they come back on line."</p><p>Padmé blinked twice in astonishment. "Anakin?" It seemed that was all she could say.</p><p>He took a tentative step forward, eyes still trained on her midsection. "Am I…?"</p><p>"The father?" she provided. He nodded. "Of course you are. Why would you –" She stopped herself. Of course she knew why he would ask. He had said it himself: he didn't know what to believe anymore.</p><p>"Padmé, I…" He shut his mouth and shook his head.</p><p>"Do you hate me?"</p><p>He didn't react to the question. No confirmation, but certainly no denial.</p><p>"You…" Once again, he trailed off. He took another step forward. "Did you ever love me?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes! Of course I did! Always!</em>
</p><p>But Padmé didn't say that. She needed him to believe her. She needed him to sense her sincerity. To know beyond a shadow of a doubt.</p><p>"Anakin," she said softly. Padmé placed a hand on the glass. "Can you still feel the Force?"</p><p>He frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>She cocked her head to the Ysalamir cage. "It doesn't suppress it completely." She spread her fingers. "Anakin. Please."</p><p>He realized what she was trying to do. Taking one last step, he bridged the gap between them. He raised his right hand, then stopped. Lowering the mechanical one back to his side, he lifted the flesh one and planted it atop her own, a single pane of glass all that separated them. Their eyes met, his pained and somber, hers firm and resolute.</p><p>"I've always loved you."</p><p>Anakin's face twitched when he sensed the truth of Padmé's declaration, the strength of their bond overcoming the suppression of the Force. He could tell that she had never lied to him about this. Not once.</p><p>"Anakin," she said, uttering his name like a prayer. "Say something."</p><p>He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the glass. His face was wrought with conflict.</p><p>"Ani, please."</p><p>His hand slipped away from the glass, his fingertips leaving a trail of condensation. Arm shaking, he raised the flesh fist. She watched with wide eyes as a tingling sensation prickled on the back of the neck. She had seen this before; she knew how this scene was going to unfold.</p><p>Sure enough, Anakin lowered his arm and marched away. She heard herself calling after him like she had done every night in her dreams.</p><p>"Anakin! Come back! Don't leave me!"</p><p>Her words did not sway him. Taking a turn, he disappeared out of sight and the lights of the hall went dark.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Brilliant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What do you think, my lady?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé scanned the room with febrile eyes. She felt a bit dizzy and her chest was uncomfortably tight.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It… it's very big," she managed.</em></p><p>"<em>I suppose," Typho said meekly. From the edge of her vision, she saw him share a look with Sabé. "Security won't be an issue, if that's what –"</em></p><p>"<em>No," she interrupted, her voice louder than intended. "I mean… I have every faith in your capabilities, Captain."</em></p><p>"<em>Thank you, my lady."</em></p><p>
  <em>Typho sounded concerned. She was doing a poor job containing her anxiety. Spinning around to face her subordinates, Padmé attempted a reassuring nod.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm just a bit nervous, that's all."</em></p><p>
  <em>Sabé knit her brows together. "But my lady, being a senator is nothing compared to being a queen," she said. "You are more than ready for this job."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I know," Padmé said absently. "I… of course. You're quite right, Sabé."</em></p><p>
  <em>But she wasn't. Sabé had no idea how different this was for her, and consequently, how terrifying it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mechanical ding sounded in the empty office. Sabé and Typho turned at the waist to see the door open, and Padmé was relieved to be free from their gazes when she gasped at her master's unannounced arrival. He wore navy blue robes of elegant brocade which swished against the bare floor as he approached. Upon meeting her gaze, Palpatine smiled brightly and swept his arms out to his sides.</em>
</p><p>"<em>My congratulations, Senator," he said. "Forgive me for not being there to greet you at the docks. I had a meeting this morning which I could not miss."</em></p><p>
  <em>Padmé forced a smile. "There's no need to apologize, Chancellor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her words were hollow. Upon arriving on Coruscant, she had been desperately looking forward to being greeted by her master, yet he had not been there. His absence had disheartened her, and his excuse further worsened that dismay. Had he really not been able to get out of that meeting? Was she really that insignificant to him?</em>
</p><p>"<em>A word in private, perhaps?" Palpatine suggested. He spared apologetic looks for Typho and Sabé. "This will only take a minute. The senator and I have a small item to discuss."</em></p><p>"<em>Of course, Your Excellency," Typho said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sabé was less accommodating. "My lady?" she asked her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Go ahead," Padmé said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sabé spared the Chancellor a look before following Typho out of the office. The door closed behind them and Palpatine took a step toward her. His genial expression faltered a fraction.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What is wrong, my dear?"</em></p><p>"<em>Nothing," she insisted automatically.</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine took another step. "You're upset," he observed. "I can always tell when you're upset."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padmé bit down on her tongue. There was little point in denying it. "I'm scared, Master."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Of what?"</em></p><p>
  <em>She spread her arms out wide. "Of this! Of being a senator! Of being alone!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alone?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Her lower lip trembled. "You think I'm ready for this, but I'm not. I'm not like you, Master. I can't do this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Palpatine grabbed her by the shoulders, his firm grip mitigating the tremors running through her. "What makes you think I won't help you? Won't be there for you? I always have."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I know, but –"</em></p><p>"<em>But nothing. You have nothing to worry about, Padmé."</em></p><p>
  <em>He gave her shoulders a squeeze, eliciting a small smile from Padmé's reluctant lips. "Alright," she said.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Alright," he agreed. Releasing her, Palpatine looked around the office. "A bit sparse, but I'm sure you'll have fun sprucing it up. The queen will foot the entire bill, so don't hold back." He gave her a wink and stepped away. "Contact me if you ever need anything."</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, Master."</em></p><p>
  <em>He turned around and was about to leave when Padmé called after him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Master… thank you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Palpatine glanced over his shoulder. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. "You're not alone, Padmé. You never will be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened, and the Chancellor departed. In his wake, the new senator was placed at ease. She released a breath, looked out the windows, and nodded to herself. Palpatine was right; her fears were unfounded. She would be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because she had him. And she always would.</em>
</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé paced slowly and deliberately, one foot in front of the other, toes brushing against the opposite heel with each measured step. She spun on the balls of her feet, the slick floor making her feel like a figure skater, and began her umpteenth length across the cell.</p><p>All things considered, Padmé felt remarkably calm. Yesterday had been horrible – the worst day of her life by far. Yet here she was: alive and well. For as long as she could remember, she had been anticipating the future. That one great question loomed above her wherever she went: What would happen when Palpatine finally defeated the Jedi and their identities would no longer have to be secret? As a little girl she had desperately looked forward to that day, but as a grown woman Padmé had dreaded it more than anything. Yet now that it was nearly upon her, she felt nothing but apathy.</p><p>It was only natural. Padmé was and always had been powerless. Her fate was never her own to control. The past few months had been the aberration to that reality. In her fury, she had deceived herself into thinking she could deviate from her master's track. How foolish she had been. All she had managed to do was hurt herself and all those around her. Padmé wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She would stay in this cell, make herself comfortable for the time being, and wait for her master to rescue her. Because the next time she defied him, it wouldn't be herself and Anakin who suffered. It would be their children.</p><p>They were all that mattered now. Losing Anakin was devastating, but she couldn't dwell on it. All she could do was move forward and do what she could to keep her children safe. That meant cooperating in full with Palpatine. The irony was cruel. All this time she thought she had been working to protect them from him, but now she was entirely reliant on him for their salvation. Could he be trusted? Would he really be there for her when the time came? She had to believe that he would.</p><p>The cell door opened without warning. Too distracted by her own thoughts, Padmé hadn't seen a pair of Temple Guards arrive in the hallway. They entered the cell and Padmé gasped when she saw who was standing between them.</p><p>"Sola!"</p><p>Her sister rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. Even through the dampened Force, Padmé could sense her despondency.</p><p>"Oh Padmé," she said in her ear.</p><p>Padmé shook her head against Sola's shoulder. "It's alright, Sola," she said. "I'm alright."</p><p>She pushed herself away and offered Sola a weak smile. Her sister dabbed at her eyes, clearly unassuaged by Padmé's assurance. "How can you say that?" she asked. "None of this is alright. It's horrible!"</p><p>There was no way she could explain herself, so Padmé didn't bother trying. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.</p><p>"The Jedi let me check in on you," Sola said. "I want to know if you're being properly treated."</p><p>"They're treating me fine," Padmé insisted.</p><p>"Are they giving you enough to eat? Caloric requirements increase in the third trimester, especially with twins."</p><p>"I'm sure they will accommodate my needs," Padmé said blandly.</p><p>"What about exercise? You need to be able to exercise."</p><p>"I'm a prisoner, Sola. I can't exactly go for a run, can I?"</p><p>Sola shook her head. "That won't do. It's unacceptable."</p><p>"Considering the circumstances, the Jedi have been more than generous."</p><p>"Considering the circumstances?" Sola echoed. "This is completely unjust! They have no right to imprison you. You've committed no crime!"</p><p>Padmé licked her lips and looked away. Sola fundamentally did not understand what was happening. She didn't know anything about the history between the Jedi and the Sith, and Padmé wasn't going to be the one to explain it to her.</p><p>"You and I both should be grateful they didn't execute me," Padmé said blackly.</p><p>That seemed to sober Sola's temper. She turned away to look out the hallway where the two Temple Guards were standing at attention.</p><p>"What happens to you after the babies are born?" Sola asked.</p><p>It was a question Padmé had avoided thinking about, being so far in the future. But it wasn't really. Padmé had five months to go, four most likely if they arrived early as twins so often did. What would happen to her then? She had to believe it wouldn't take that long for Palpatine to rescue her, but there was no way of knowing.</p><p>"They won't take my children, Sola," Padmé said. "That's the one thing I will not allow."</p><p>"But Padmé –"</p><p>"You think me helpless because I'm in a cage?" She shook her head, features hardening. "The Jedi think they are in control, but they are mistaken."</p><p>Sola stared at her with parted lips. Her expression was difficult to discern. Was it apprehension? Or perhaps more likely resigned skepticism. It wouldn't be an unwarranted reaction. From Sola's point of view, Padmé was entirely subject to the whims of the Jedi. She had no idea that there was a very powerful ally outside these walls who at this very moment was plotting to destroy them.</p><p>Sola's taut features smoothed out and she sighed loudly. "I failed you," she said.</p><p>Now it was Padmé's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? You didn't fail me."</p><p>Sola took a step forward and grabbed her by the forearms. "But I let you down! I should have protected you!"</p><p>"Sola, this is so much bigger than you. Bigger than anything you've ever known. There's nothing you could have done."</p><p>Sola bowed her head. "I know," she said. "I just wish I could help."</p><p>Padmé was reminded of her mother who had said something very similar to her. It gave her pause as she reflected on how deeply her family cared for her. Their love for her was unequivocal.</p><p>How foreign.</p><p>"You help more than you know," Padmé said, echoing the sentiment she had shared with Jobal.</p><p>The corner of Sola's lips twitched, but she didn't fully smile. A tear escaped her eye and Padmé brushed it away with the pad of her thumb.</p><p>"Have you heard from Mom?" Padmé asked in an attempt to shift Sola's attention.</p><p>Sola shook her head. "The Jedi only just released me."</p><p>"What about Sabé and Typho? Did they get released too?"</p><p>"I don't know about Typho, but they kept Sabé."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Not sure. Technically they can hold her for another forty-eight hours. Maybe they still have some questions." Sola glanced to the door and lowered her voice. "She doesn't know anything, does she?"</p><p>"Honestly, I have no idea," Padmé said. "I doubt she'll cooperate, even if she does."</p><p>"She is quite loyal, isn't she," Sola said.</p><p>"For some reason," Padmé muttered.</p><p>The sound of footsteps in the hallway had both sisters looking away. Three of the four Jedi who interrogated her yesterday led a contingent of clones toward her cell. Anakin was absent, his role in the proceedings assumed by the Kel Dor Master Plo Koon. The door opened for a second time, and the Jedi Masters filed into the cell. When they stepped aside Padmé saw who the clones were escorting.</p><p>"Trooper, if you would set the table down here," Windu instructed. "Ms. Tano, I will ask you to take a seat."</p><p>Ahsoka didn't meet Padmé's gaze as a clone trooper unfolded a white table. Another behind him produced four folding chairs and set them down, two on each side.</p><p>"Thank you, Troopers. You may leave us."</p><p>The clones saluted before departing. They passed the Temple Guards on the way out and marched down the hallway.</p><p>"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the opposite end of the table.</p><p>Ahsoka shuffled forward, her limbs shackled with energy binders as Padmé's had been the day before. Realizing she couldn't pull out the chair for herself, Padmé stepped forward to do it for her.</p><p>"Thanks," Ahsoka mumbled.</p><p>"Senator Amidala, you may take a seat as well," Windu said with a sweep of his hand. He then snapped his fingers together. "Your handmaiden may leave."</p><p>The Temple Guards entered the cell behind Plo Koon, their double-bladed lightsabers brandished in their gloved hands. To her right, Padmé felt her sister stiffen.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," she said.</p><p>"Sola, it's okay," Padmé said. She slipped her hand into hers and gave it a squeeze, but Sola didn't fold.</p><p>"I'm not leaving without an assurance that I'll have visitation rights," she said.</p><p>"Visitation rights?" Windu echoed.</p><p>"Senator Amidala is my patient," Sola said with her chin inclined. "Are you really going to deny a pregnant woman medical attention?"</p><p>Windu and Yoda looked at each other. "Unusual, these circumstances are," the Grand Master said. "Deliberate on this matter, we will."</p><p>"While you deliberate, I will stay," Sola said.</p><p>Padmé stared at her sister in awe. She knew Sola was strong willed, but never could she have thought her capable of standing up to the most prominent members of the Jedi Council. Her fervent loyalty was inspiring, and made Padmé more than a little emotional. How lucky was she to have Sola at her side?</p><p>"Very well, Ms. Naberrie," Windu said. "You may stay for now."</p><p>"Thank you," Sola said in a clipped tone.</p><p>Obi-Wan stepped forward toward the table. "A chair for you, ma'am," he said. Picking up the chair, he walked it around the table and set it down on the opposite side.</p><p>Sola turned a bit pink. "Oh, um… thank you."</p><p>Padmé allowed her sister to sit down before taking a seat herself in the middle. As she scooted forward, Padmé again tried to catch Ahsoka's eye. Her apprentice refused to look at her, gaze fixated on her bonded wrists which she had rested on the table.</p><p>"Ms. Tano, you have agreed to cooperate with us, is that right?" Windu said, sitting down at the one chair on the other side of the table. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon stood on either flank while Yoda paced a circular pattern around them all as he had done the other day.</p><p>"I will tell you what I know," Ahsoka said in a hollow voice.</p><p>Windu flashed her a triumphant look, but Padmé was unconcerned. Ahsoka didn't know anything of worth. Padmé's hesitation to share with her Sidious' identity had proven to be wise. Of course, Ahsoka did know about her relationship with Anakin, but she doubted she would share that with the Jedi. She would never betray her former master like that.</p><p>"Tell us why you were on Mandalore," Windu said.</p><p>"Padmé sent me there," Ahsoka answered.</p><p>"For what reason?"</p><p>"To recruit Maul to her side."</p><p>"To fight the Jedi?"</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. "Not the Jedi."</p><p>"Then whom?"</p><p>"She wanted his help to defeat her own master."</p><p>"And who would that be?"</p><p>"I don't know. She said his name was Darth Sidious."</p><p>A calm Padmé met Windu's glare. "You lied to us," he growled. "You said you were the master and Dooku was your apprentice."</p><p>Padmé smirked. "Oops."</p><p>Windu flared his nostrils. "We will give you another chance to tell the truth."</p><p>"Where's Anakin?"</p><p>Windu frowned. "Pardon?"</p><p>"He's not here. Where is he?"</p><p>"Skywalker has other matters to attend to," Obi-Wan answered.</p><p>Padmé looked up at her husband's closest friend. "Is that so?"</p><p>She could tell from Obi-Wan's tense posture that this was not true; Anakin's absence was no mere coincidence and Obi-Wan very well knew that. She had long suspected that Obi-Wan had knowledge of their relationship, but intentionally turned a blind eye – whether for his own sake or for Anakin's, she did not know.</p><p>"Stop deflecting," Windu snapped. "Who is Sidious?"</p><p>"My master," Padmé said.</p><p>"Who is he?"</p><p>"He?" Padmé repeated, her eyes wide with mock innocence.</p><p>"Is Sidious not a man?"</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe not."</p><p>"He is," Ahsoka piped up. She gulped when Padmé swiveled her head to look at her. "She told me he was a man," her apprentice squeaked.</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Tano," Windu said.</p><p>"Some victory, Windu," Padmé said acidly. "That little bit of intel sure narrows it down."</p><p>She could tell she was getting under the Jedi's skin. He spread his hands on the table and released a frustrated breath.</p><p>"What else can you tell us, Ahsoka?" Plo Koon asked.</p><p>"That's all I know," Ahsoka said. "I only spent a month with Padmé. She tried to train me in the dark side, but I resisted."</p><p>"Then why did you go to Mandalore on her behalf?"</p><p>Ahsoka's face drained of color at Windu's question. "I… I don't know."</p><p>"You don't know?" Windu repeated, his tone dour.</p><p>"I…" Ahsoka turned to her for the first time. "I thought I could help her."</p><p>Padmé blinked twice, thoroughly caught off guard by this.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Ahsoka looked away. "When I was still a Padawan, I thought I knew who she was. I considered her my friend."</p><p>"She tricked you," Plo Koon said.</p><p>Ahsoka pursed her lips together tightly and ducked her head. "No, I don't think she did," she said. A heavy silence followed this statement. Padmé stared at her unblinkingly while the Jedi traded puzzled looks. "She's not who I thought she was, but…" Ahsoka trailed off, her expression pained as she looked up to meet Padmé's gaze. "I think she can be a good person still. I wasn't wrong to call her my friend."</p><p>Padmé was stunned. What had made her say that? After everything she had done to her? Was there something Ahsoka saw in her that Padmé didn't? Was it the same something that Sola saw? That her mother saw? That Anakin might still see?</p><p>"You consider yourself friends with a Sith?"</p><p>Windu's dark voice broke the delicate silence. Ahsoka's head snapped to the Jedi Master, her expression hardening.</p><p>"I see the light in her even if you cannot," she said.</p><p>Windu seemed flabbergasted. "She is a Sith!" he exclaimed, pointing a rude finger at Padmé. "No Jedi would consider a Sith their friend."</p><p>"Then I am no Jedi."</p><p>Windu's fist dropped to the table with a thump. He stood up abruptly from his chair.</p><p>"No," he said icily. "It is clear that you are not."</p><p>Incensed, the Jedi spun on his heel and stormed out of the cell past the Temple Guards. His colleagues seemed to be flummoxed by his reaction, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan sharing perplexed looks. Yoda ceased his pacing to watch, a most displeased expression on his aged face.</p><p>"Are we done here?" Padmé asked. She was still buzzing from Ahsoka's words. Had she really meant that?</p><p>"It seems we are," Plo Koon said. He and Yoda departed, but Obi-Wan remained behind. His arms were folded and his expression grim.</p><p>"What's going to happen to me?" Ahsoka asked him.</p><p>For the first time, Padmé noticed the bags under Obi-Wan's eyes. He looked dreadful.</p><p>"I don't know," he said. Rubbing his forehead, he took a step toward the table. "For what it's worth, I believe in your innocence. But it's not my opinion that counts."</p><p>"They think she's a Sith," Padmé said.</p><p>Obi-Wan considered her with sharpened eyes. "Can you blame them for being suspicious?"</p><p>Padmé stood up and leaned forward with her hands pressed against the surface of the table. "They never believed in her. Any allegation against her is considered as fact! The Jedi treat her as guilty before proven innocent!"</p><p>"I don't. Neither does Anakin."</p><p>"But you said it yourself, it's the Council's opinion that matters, not yours." Padmé stood up straight and pushed her chair in. Taking a few steps to her right, she walked behind Sola and approached Obi-Wan. "I think you're a good man, Obi-Wan. An honest one. Anakin sure thinks you are. So how do you stand the hypocrisy?" Obi-Wan stiffened when she walked behind him, her breath no doubt hot against his neck as she leaned into his ear. "You know this is wrong. You know the Order is corrupted beyond repair."</p><p>"I know no such thing," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>Padmé snarled. "Don't be a fool." Backing away, Padmé resumed her circumnavigation of the table. "I know you aren't as slavishly obedient to the Council as you make it seem."</p><p>"What are you insinuating?"</p><p>"You withhold information from them."</p><p>"You don't know what you're talking about," Obi-Wan scoffed.</p><p>Padmé stopped behind Ahsoka's chair and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't I ?"</p><p>Obi-Wan gave her a furious look. "Don't delude yourself into thinking I am your ally," he said.</p><p>"Not mine, but perhaps someone else's. I believe this may be a friend of a friend situation, if you understand my meaning."</p><p>"No, I don't think I understand at all."</p><p>Padmé clucked her tongue. "A pity." Her hand slipped off Ahsoka's shoulder as she paced away. "Your arrogance will be your downfall."</p><p>"No, it will be yours," Obi-Wan barked. With that, he spun around and left the cell with a flourish of his robes. Behind him, the red ray shields flickered to life and the door sealed itself shut.</p><p>"Moron," Padmé mumbled.</p><p>There was a grating sound as Ahsoka awkwardly pushed her chair out and turned at the waist to look at her. "I'm not getting out of here, am I?"</p><p>"The Jedi won't be the ones to release you, that's for sure."</p><p>Ahsoka's brow twitched. "Are you saying someone else might?"</p><p>"Have patience, my apprentice," Padmé said with a small smile. She sauntered over toward the bunk, feeling surprisingly light all of a sudden.</p><p>She heard Ahsoka getting to her feet, Sola quickly standing up as well to assist her. "I failed, Padmé. I had Maul in my sights, but he fled when the clones turned on me."</p><p>Padmé arched a brow. "What do you mean he fled?"</p><p>"He left the planet. Bo-Katan had full control over Sundari when I was arrested."</p><p>Interlacing her fingers together, Padmé turned slowly on her heel. She gave Ahsoka a long look. "Maul is no longer in charge of Mandalore," she said slowly.</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>Padmé nodded and looked away. A sly smile spread across her lips, the gears spinning in her mind at sonic speeds. Maul was gone… Dooku was dead… she was here.</p><p>And just like that, it all clicked.</p><p>"Brilliant," she said.</p><p>"What is?" Sola asked.</p><p>Padmé couldn't help it. She began to laugh, softly at first, but soon it devolved into a maniacal cackle.</p><p>"Oh, he's brilliant!" She clapped her hands together and doubled over. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>She had underestimated his genius. All this time, she thought she had been playing him at his own game, but really he had been playing her. In every action she had taken, she had unwittingly strengthened his hand. And now she was here, exactly where he wanted her.</p><p>Brilliant.</p><p>Yet in equal measure, it was terrifying.</p><p>Palpatine had positioned everyone perfectly like they were Dejarik pieces. And now that they were exactly where he wanted them, he would strike on his real target: Anakin.</p><p>And as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, Padmé realized how he would do it.</p><p>Brilliant.</p><p>And terrifying.</p><p>Palpatine had won. Of course he had.</p><p>But maybe… maybe she could stop him yet.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading. I understand the ending to this chapter might seem a bit strange. Next chapter will explain Padmé's thought process. After that chapter I will be taking a break from uploading. I have my hands full at the moment with my classwork and my other story (<em>Twin Suns</em>). Fear not, I don't plan on abandoning <em>Protégé</em>! I am very excited for the conclusion to this story (which is quite close). I want to take the proper time to write it, however. So again, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you on the other side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time lost meaning in the cell. The lights were on for twelve hours and then they were off for twelve hours. Padmé paced and pondered in the artificial daylight; attempted, oftentimes in vain, to sleep during the prescribed night.</p><p>But with just a glance to her stomach Padmé could find her tether to reality, her biological clock of sorts, her impetus and inspiration. As the days stretched into weeks and the weeks into months, Padmé found herself ballooning in size. It distressed and perturbed her, but as Sola so often said, it was entirely natural. Even so, she resented the changes to her body, especially since they were so visible to the Jedi who would peer through the glass walls of her cell to inspect their captured foe. Their faces stolid and cold, their lips curled into sneers of disdain. The judgement in their eyes as they looked at her distended belly and saw it as a tribute to her foolishness, her promiscuity<em>. </em>Her pregnancy was a weakness, or so she imagined them thinking. The Jedi never procreated. And it was the Jedi who had emerged victorious. Surely there was a direct correlation. Their self-aggrandizement knew no bounds.</p><p>Of course, this was all in her head. She didn't know if that's how the Jedi truly felt when they looked at her from the opposite pane of glass. But it's how she <em>wanted </em>them to feel. She wanted them to be made fools when her master defeated them. She wanted them to learn the errors of their ways, to discover that she wasn't weak to love, to bear children, but was in fact stronger because of it!</p><p>No, that wasn't it. She didn't care what the Jedi thought. She cared about what <em>her </em>Jedi thought.</p><p>By Padmé's estimations, she had been incarcerated for nearly three months now. In that time, she hadn't seen Anakin once since the first night when he had come in secret to see her. Did he despise her? Did he not want anything to do with her? Perhaps. She had thought this way at first, but now she was less sure. While Anakin himself didn't come, Obi-Wan did. In fact, he was her most regular visitor beside Sola.</p><p>And unlike the other Jedi, he wouldn't merely observe from the hallway as if she was some sort of exotic creature in a zoo, but would come into the cell and talk with her. Superficial conversation for the most part – inquiries about the condition of her cell, about how pregnancy was treating her – but Padmé sensed a deeper subtext at play. At least the first few times he had been quite uncomfortable, still speaking to her as if he were the interrogator, his questions wooden and blunt, his demeanor even more so. While she had attributed that to Obi-Wan's conflicted little Jedi heart protesting against conversing with a Sith such as herself, now she realized that was not the case. His delivery was so stiff because the questions weren't his at all. They were Anakin's. He wanted to know how she was doing, but was unable to come himself and therefore had instead sent Obi-Wan as his emissary.</p><p>This inference, whether it be accurate or not, gave her great solace. It allowed her to tell herself that Anakin didn't in fact hate her; that some part of him did still love her, and by extension, the children they would soon have. And that was all she needed. That and her master's support. The latter of which she certainly knew she had.</p><p>She had figured it all out: Palpatine's master plan. She realized that besides Anakin, she was the most pivotal actor, or perhaps more accurately, the most pivotal pawn. Because in order to inspire Anakin to betray the Jedi Order, Palpatine first needed him to become thoroughly disenchanted with it. What better way to do this than have the Order imprison the person Anakin held most dear in the whole galaxy? Palpatine had wanted her to end up in this cell as the damsel in distress, and only he could present Anakin with the means for rescuing her. With Anakin so susceptible to lofty aspirations of heroism, Padmé had no doubt he would fall for Palpatine's trap when the time came.</p><p>The plan sounded simple when she put it like that, but the intricacies of his web-weaving had Padmé's mind tied into knots. The more she thought about it, the more astounded she became. She realized that her ostensible betrayal had not been a betrayal at all but in fact had been exactly what Palpatine wanted. He had wanted her to recruit Dooku to her side, just as he had wanted her to coerce Ahsoka into being her apprentice. The former allowed him to set her up in the eyes of the Jedi while the latter took care of his Maul problem for him without so much as raising a finger.</p><p>This second gambit suggested to her that Dooku had been his double agent all along. He had passed on the information of Ahsoka's whereabouts to Dooku so that Dooku would pass it on to her. Then he had conveniently let slip the information that Maul had returned to Mandalore to her, thereby ensuring that Padmé would send Ahsoka to Mandalore with Republic forces that would help topple Maul's regime and eliminate the threat he posed without having to get involved himself. Moreover, she figured Dooku's anxiety on the eve of battle had been, if not entirely disingenuous, highly exaggerated for her benefit. Palpatine had wanted Dooku to act scared so that Padmé would incriminate herself by reaching out to Anakin. Of course, he had been relying on her not telling Anakin the full truth, and while that had been a small risk, she figured he had been confident enough to take it without much concern.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because he knew her too well. He had molded her in this precise way: to be cautious and deferential, fearful and timid. He had known she wouldn't be strong enough to reveal herself to Anakin. He had known and therefore he had won.</p><p>It drove her mad to realize this. All this time she thought she had been acting behind his back, but in fact she had been his unwitting puppet, her actions controlled by the dancing strings of his marionette.</p><p>But she had the power to change that. She had the knife in her hand, ready to slice away at those strings. But at the same time, she had to be careful. She had to know when to act and how to do it. If she spoke too soon or revealed too much of her hand (or, adversely, too little) she could send herself crashing down when she tried to free herself from the puppet master's grip.</p><p>So Padmé knew she had to wait. No longer would she rush headlong into a plan without proper consideration. She would be meticulous, adroit, and above all, patient. The time for her to act would come.</p><p>And when it did, she would be ready.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé's eyes were out of focus. She stared blankly at the white wall and felt her fingers twitch.</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>That was odd. She felt in control. Curling her wrists, flexing her legs. Yes, she was still in charge.</p><p>"Padmé? Are you listening?"</p><p>But maybe it was a mirage.</p><p>"Yes, Sola. I'm listening."</p><p>She turned to her sister, listless and languid. Sola's lips were pursed.</p><p>"You drifted off again."</p><p>Had she? Frankly, she hadn't noticed.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Sola placed a hand on her knee. "I can't imagine what you're going through."</p><p>No. Of course she couldn't.</p><p>"But it's almost over, Padmé. I promise."</p><p>Promise. Futile.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"A week, maybe? It's hard to tell with twins. They usually come early, but there's no way of saying."</p><p>A week. That felt too close for comfort, yet simultaneously too far in the future to even bother contemplating. How long had she been in this cell? Weeks, indeed. Many, many weeks. Finite in theory, infinite in feeling. Visits from Sola and Obi-Wan notwithstanding, Padmé had been locked in two cages, the physical one, of course, but also the one of her own making: her mind. She was her sole companion for hours on end, days in fact. She had nothing to do but plot and scheme. Nothing to think of but her plans.</p><p>That must be how he felt all the time. Palpatine the conniver, Sidious the manipulator. Her master the spider, brilliant yet solitary, victorious yet hollow.</p><p>Padmé was not like him. Never had been. But in some ways he was the only one she could relate with. He was the only one who could possibly understand…</p><p>"I've been talking with the Jedi," Sola said.</p><p>Padmé didn't react other than an absent "Oh?"</p><p>"They won't tell me hardly anything at all. It's infuriating." An agitated Sola ran a hand through her messy hair. "I don't know if they'll let me be there for the birth or if they'll rely on droids."</p><p>"Is there a problem with droids?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"I need to be there," Sola insisted. "What if something goes wrong?"</p><p>"What could go wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know! But a physician needs to be on hand in case something does. Droids aren't good enough diagnosticians."</p><p>"If you say so."</p><p>Sola continued on. "They won't even say if they intend to move you. This cell is not ideal. Far from it! It would be crazy to expect you to give birth here."</p><p>"Crazy," Padmé agreed, closing her eyes.</p><p>"And what happens after? Are they going to let you nurse the children? They have to, Padmé! It would be cruel. More than that! Criminal! They can't take them from you."</p><p>"No," Padmé said. "They will not."</p><p>"But how can you know?"</p><p>Padmé didn't answer and Sola hung her head.</p><p>"I'm scared for you, Padmé."</p><p>"Don't be." </p><p>"But –"</p><p>"Don't be." Padmé gave her sister a pointed look. "I'm serious."</p><p>As always, Sola did not seem assured: chewing her lip, bouncing her knee. Padmé attempted to change the conversation.</p><p>"How are our parents?"</p><p>"Stressed," Sola answered. "Dad wants to go back to Naboo but Mom won't let him leave."</p><p>"He wants to go? Why?"</p><p>"He doesn't understand why he's here in the first place."</p><p>"Nobody told him?"</p><p>"Without your permission?"</p><p>Padmé shrugged. "I don't mind."</p><p>Sola seemed taken aback by this insouciant remark. "But Padmé…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He's your father."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Don't you want to be the one to tell him?"</p><p>"I don't see why it should matter who tells him. If you think he needs to know, go ahead and tell him yourself. I'm sure Jobal would be grateful." Sola looked as if she had been slapped across the face and Padmé suddenly realized her mistake. "Mom, I mean."</p><p>Sola crossed her arms. "Do you not consider them family?"</p><p>"What? Of course I do."</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"You're my sister. Of course you're my family."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Padmé began to grow frustrated. "What are you getting at, Sola?"</p><p>"You're distant, Padmé. Ever since the Jedi arrested you, it feels like you've been drifting away from me."</p><p>"On the contrary," Padmé said, "you're the one who keeps me from drifting."</p><p>Sola blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You mean the world to me, Sola. Maybe I don't do a good job of showing that, but it's true." She attempted to sit up, wincing as she pressed her back against the wall. It wasn't easy. She had gotten so big now, every motion was labored and cumbersome. "If I seem distant, it's not because I don't care about you. It's because I've got so much else to think about, that's all."</p><p>Sola leaned forward in her seat. "Then tell me!" she pleaded. "Tell me what's going on. I hate being in the dark like this."</p><p>Padmé shook her head. "It's for your own good, Sola. I'm sorry, but I can't." She knew Sola would want to argue, but Padmé raised a hand to stop her. "We have company."</p><p>Sola spun around to see what Padmé was looking at: Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master was standing on the other side of the glass, hands held behind his back.</p><p>"Don't just stand there," Padmé called. "Come on in."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded to the two Temple Guards by her cell door. One of them pressed the control panel and the door slid open. In walked Kenobi, his brown robes skimming the spotless floor.</p><p>Sola got to her feet. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I wish to speak with the senator."</p><p>He always did that. Padmé was no senator, not really, yet he refused to call her anything but.</p><p>"Go on then," Padmé said.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"Well, thank you."</p><p>"Are your accommodations suitable? You told me last time it was too hot in the cell."</p><p>"That has been dealt with."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"I was provided a fan." Padmé gestured to the box fan in the corner of the cell.</p><p>"Ah," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "That is good."</p><p>Padmé said nothing. She was waiting for him to reveal why he was truly here. That is, what Anakin had asked of him. After an awkward moment, Obi-Wan did just that.</p><p>"Have you any thoughts about names?"</p><p>Padmé stared at him. "Names?"</p><p>"You know," Obi-Wan said, wringing his wrists. "For the children."</p><p>Padmé had no idea how to respond, but fortunately Sola was there to speak for her. "Why the hell should you care?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's eyes flicked to a livid Sola. "I… well, I was just –"</p><p>"No need to defend yourself, Obi-Wan," Padmé interrupted. "I know why you asked."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Of course." With considerable effort, Padmé swung her legs off the cot. Sola stepped forward to assist her, but Padmé waved her off. "You can tell Anakin if he wants to know, he should come speak to me himself."</p><p>Obi-Wan feigned ignorance. "Anakin? No, I was just –"</p><p>"Spare me, Obi-Wan." Padmé got to her feet and pointed a finger at him, her other hand supporting the small of her back which strained under her weight. "He's being a coward. You and I both know it." She looked to the hallway where the Temple Guards were on guard. Taking a step forward, she beckoned Obi-Wan closer. The Jedi obliged. "Tell him this is his last chance," she said in his ear.</p><p>"Last chance for what?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper.</p><p>"You know what."</p><p>Obi-Wan drew back. "Anakin will not betray the Jedi."</p><p>"I'm not asking him to."</p><p>"Then what –"</p><p>"Tell him. Please."</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated. His eyes flitted back and forth, scrutinizing her face, searching for deceit. But there was none to be found. There never had been. For this whole time, Padmé had been entirely open with him. She had proven that she could be trusted, that she wasn't a monster.</p><p>Whether that was true or not was irrelevant.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For all this." He glanced at Sola. "I just wish…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. "I should go."</p><p>"Obi-Wan –"</p><p>"Goodbye, Senator."</p><p>He turned on his heel and fled. Frustrated, Padmé found herself following him but Sola grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>"You should sit down."</p><p>"Fine," Padmé sighed.</p><p>With Sola's help, Padmé returned to the cot. Holding her hands over her belly, Padmé closed her eyes.</p><p>"The nerve of that man," Sola said. Her sister had an arm wrapped around her, and Padmé could feel her tension. The Force may be dulled by the Ysalamir, but she could still sense some things.</p><p>"Don't blame him," Padmé said.</p><p>"I don't," Sola said. "But still." She exhaled noisily. "Have you thought about it?"</p><p>"Thought about what?"</p><p>"You know. Names."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You haven't, have you?"</p><p>Padmé smiled. "Oh, I have."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"You're not going to tell me, are you?"</p><p>Her smile broadened. "In time."</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>As it would have it, Sola would only have to wait two days. Late in the night Padmé woke with a start when she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. At first, she thought she must have imagined it. She tried to settle back to sleep, but the pain flared up again. Padmé gasped.</p><p>"Guards!" she cried, suddenly overwhelmed with panic. "Help!"</p><p>Three medical droids arrived a few minutes later. They expeditiously began setting up the cell with the necessary equipment while simultaneously checking her vitals. All her questions went unanswered and Padmé began to grow frustrated.</p><p>"Where's Sola? I want Sola!"</p><p>In the hallway, Padmé saw the Temple Guards murmuring to each other. One of them had a comlink in hand. Were they contacting the Council? What was happening?</p><p>"We need you to relax, ma'am," a droid told her soothingly.</p><p>"No! I want my physician, damnit!"</p><p>It seemed her requests did not fall on deaf ears, after all. Fifteen minutes later Sola was rushing into the cell, her hair frayed and her face haggard with exhaustion. She must have just woken up.</p><p>"Sola!" Padmé called.</p><p>"Looks like they're coming early, isn't it?"</p><p>Padmé was about to agree when another contraction hit. Biting her tongue, she threw her head back on the pillow and made a strangled sound.</p><p>"Have you given her an epidural?"</p><p>Padmé looked up with a start. "What? No!"</p><p>"It's okay, Padmé," Sola assured her. She approached the bed and patted her shoulder. "It'll help with the pain."</p><p>"I don't want it," Padmé said between gritted teeth. "I can deal with the pain."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Padmé nodded vigorously. "I <em>need </em>this pain."</p><p>Sola didn't understand, but she didn't argue with her. "Alright, then. But if you change your mind –"</p><p>"No epidural. No matter what, do you hear me?"</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Hours stretched on and the pain only continued to mount. She felt in a daze, her vision blurry and her mind feverish. The contractions grew worse and worse, each one biting deeper than the last. She pushed whenever Sola told her to, but Padmé felt it made no difference. At one point she looked beyond the medical droids to see an assortment of Jedi standing in the hallway.</p><p>"Hey!" she barked. "Go away! Sola, make them go!"</p><p>"I can't, Padmé, I'm sorry," her sister said, grimacing. "They won't listen to me."</p><p>"Go to hell!" she shrieked. "Stop looking at me! Stop it!"</p><p>Sola got up from her spot between Padmé's legs and hurried to the door. She stepped out into the hallway and said a few words with the Jedi. Master Windu was there, she saw. As was Obi-Wan. They spoke calmly with Sola who was growing more agitated by the second. She raised her voice and Padmé could hear her say:</p><p>"She has a right to privacy."</p><p>Windu said a few words, no doubt reminding Sola that Padmé was a prisoner and thus had lost that right. But Sola wouldn't listen. She shook a fist at Windu and screamed invectives at the Jedi. Obi-Wan stopped paying attention to the argument and looked Padmé's way. She met his gaze and snarled.</p><p>"Coward!" she yelled. "Coward, Kenobi! Coward!"</p><p>Obi-Wan turned on his heel and left.</p><p>The pain was unbearable. But it was necessary. The more it hurt, the more she suffered, the better her odds. Every now and then she would glance at the Ysalamir cage. It was her enemy. She had to overcome it. And the only way to do that was through pain; extraordinary, excruciating pain.</p><p>"You're doing great, Padmé."</p><p>"How much longer?"</p><p>"Not long, I promise."</p><p><em>Promise</em>.</p><p>This was his fault. Palpatine was responsible for all this. He was the reason she was in pain. She hated him! But not as much as the Jedi. Not as much as Windu!</p><p>"Go away!"</p><p>They didn't listen. Her voice was hoarse. How many times had she yelled at them? She had no sense of time anymore. Somewhere in the shadowy recesses of her muddled mind Padmé could admit she was grateful they were there. They helped her fight the pain. Her hatred for them kept her going.</p><p>"Okay, I need one last big push from you. Can you do that?"</p><p>"Just… one?" Padmé panted.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>
  <em>Futile.</em>
</p><p>"I can't. I…"</p><p>"Padmé –"</p><p>"No, no… not yet, too… too soon…"</p><p>A commotion in the hallway had her looking beyond Sola. The Jedi were parting as a cloaked figure surged through the crowd.</p><p>"Out of my way! Out of my way!"</p><p>Was it possible? No, it couldn't be…</p><p>"Skywalker! What are you doing?"</p><p>He pushed past Windu and burst into the cell. Padmé felt the breath leave her, his name escaping her lips.</p><p>"Anakin."</p><p>He was rooted in place; Breathless, terrified. She beseeched him.</p><p>"Ani, please."</p><p>Broken from his chains, Anakin approached her bedside.</p><p>"I'm here. Padmé, I'm so sorry."</p><p>He pulled up a stool and sat down next to her. Brushing the hair away from her sweaty forehead, Anakin leaned forward to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>Windu was yelling from the hallway. "Skywalker! Anakin! Get back here!"</p><p>The couple ignored him. Padmé offered her husband her hand and he didn't hesitate to take it.</p><p>"Anakin," she said again, clenching his hand with all her might.</p><p>Wincing, he said: "I'm here."</p><p>That he was. Padmé had won.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back! Thank you all for being patient with me. Updates will continue to be intermittent, but I have no intention of abandoning this story. We're getting close to the end now, but there's still a lot yet to happen! Stay tuned everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was sore. Her skin was cold and clammy with sweat. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing. Her hair was frayed and her dignity felt much the same.</p><p>But despite that…</p><p>Padmé felt radiant.</p><p>Bundled in her arms was her baby girl. She had been cleaned and wrapped in soft linen. Pressed to her chest, her daughter felt warm and, diffused as it was by the Ysalamir, brilliantly bright in the Force. She had finally stopped crying (shrieking more like). Her loudness was conspicuous compared to her brother's silence. There had been a moment of panic when Sola took her son away, who was delivered first.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Anakin had asked, still steadfastly at her side, grimacing as she grasped his hand with an iron grip.</p><p>"He's not breathing." Her sister kept calm, but Padmé had been terrified. Had she not still had another baby to deliver, she might have lost whatever composure she had left. "Droid!" Sola barked. "Get me a catheter." A minute later her son began to cry, and a few minutes after that her daughter had been born.</p><p>"So about names." Padmé spared a glance up from her daughter to look at Anakin. He held their son in his arms, and his face was practically glowing with ebullience. "I have some ideas."</p><p>"Luke," Padmé said. "That's his name."</p><p>Anakin blinked twice. "It is?"</p><p>"And Leia." Padmé returned her gaze to the bundle in her arms. "Those are their names. I chose them."</p><p>"But –"</p><p>"But what?" Padmé didn't look at him, but she could tell Anakin was stunned. She set her jaw and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "You weren't here, Anakin. You left me."</p><p>"I know I did, but –"</p><p>"You're sorry, I know. But that's not good enough."</p><p>The air was tense, but Padmé couldn't be bothered to care. She smiled at her daughter, feeling her warmth imbued within her, a rosy hue spreading across her cheeks, her fingers and toes tingling with electric energy. It was catharsis in part, dopamine as well. Perhaps, she realized with a start, this was how her mother felt when she looked at her, when she consoled her, when she called her Celine, her daughter.</p><p>"Ani, you take her," Padmé said after a minute. "Let me have Luke."</p><p>They exchanged bundles, taking painstaking care to do so without accident. With her son secured in her arms, Padmé felt that same warmth and brightness. It dawned on her that she wasn't shying away from it like she had before. In embracing her children, she had unwittingly embraced the light. And Padmé had no qualms about that whatsoever.</p><p>"He looks a bit blue," Padmé said.</p><p>"Let me see." Sola walked over to the cot and leaned forward to get a closer look. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not uncommon for a baby not to breathe right away after birth. His color's already coming back."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"For sure."</p><p>Sola smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>"Thank you," Padmé said. "For everything."</p><p>"Think nothing of it."</p><p>"But I do. Sola, you were there for me when no one else was. I owe you everything."</p><p>It was a cruel thing to say with Anakin right there. But it was meant to be cruel. She wanted him to feel guilty. She <em>needed </em>him to feel guilty.</p><p>"Anakin," she said, turning to her husband, "this is Sola."</p><p>"We've met," Anakin said. He sounded gruff, surly. Perhaps he was jealous.</p><p>"I know you have," Padmé said. "She's my sister."</p><p>For a second, Anakin had no reaction. Maybe he didn't understand. But then his jaw went slack and his eyes bulged wide. "Wait, she's your –"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But Obi-Wan –"</p><p>"He didn't know. None of the Jedi know." Her eyes darted to the windows. "Until now, I suppose."</p><p>On that subject, Anakin swallowed visibly. He too looked toward the window where a smattering of Jedi were still watching, glowering at Anakin, the traitor. "Padmé, I…"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Anakin regained his resolve and looked her in the eye. "I'm going to fix this. I promise."</p><p>Everyone was chalk-full of promises, weren't they? A promise meant nothing. It was, in and of itself, an oxymoron. Permanence was but an illusion; all things would eventually be broken or otherwise decayed. A promise was thus invariably an exercise in futility.</p><p>"You can't, Anakin. Not alone."</p><p>"No, you don't understand. I have a plan."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I –" Leia wiggled in his arms and Anakin froze.</p><p>"Perhaps you should discuss this sometime else," Sola proposed, or rather, instructed. She stood up and crossed the cot toward Anakin's side. "May I hold her?"</p><p>Anakin drew away from her, suspicion etched across his face. "Why?"</p><p>"Do it, Anakin," Padmé said, perhaps too harshly. "She's her aunt, you know."</p><p>"Is she?"</p><p>Sola bristled. "Do you doubt me?"</p><p>"How come Padmé never told me about you?"</p><p>"I was taken from my family as an infant," Padmé said. "I didn't meet them until just a few months ago."</p><p>"You were taken? By who?" But even as he asked it, Anakin seemed to realize.</p><p>"By Sidious," Padmé said.</p><p>The name sent a chill through the room. Anakin stared at her, and she got the distinct impression that he no longer recognized her. The warmth with which Luke had blessed her was dampened, an odious sensation replacing that invigorating one.</p><p>"Let Sola hold Leia," Padmé said, her tone just short of an order. "Please," she added for good measure.</p><p>Anakin obliged, albeit grudgingly. "Thank you," Sola said, a triumphant smirk only partially suppressed. She took Leia from Anakin's arms and held her to her chest.</p><p>"Be careful," Anakin said.</p><p>"I know how to hold a baby," Sola said, frowning.</p><p>Anakin bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something stupid. It must have taken a colossal effort, Padmé was sure. Anakin could be exceedingly competitive and combative at times, especially when it came to her.</p><p>"Anakin," Padmé said. "Come here."</p><p>He picked up his stool and dragged it closer. Draping an arm around her, he peered down at the baby in her arms, at their son.</p><p>"This is surreal," he said, whispering.</p><p>"I know," Padmé said. "But let's just savor it. While we still can."</p><p>The new parents were sobered. A specter loomed over them, its shadow inescapable and daunting. In this moment, this little sliver of time, they could revel in bliss, in happiness, in love. But they both knew it would come to an end, and soon. The Jedi were just outside, watching. And beyond the Temple's gates was Sidious, waiting in preparation, poised to strike. The world around them was dark, a swirling tempest, uncontrollable and entropic. But right now Padmé was in the eye of the storm, and she wanted to stay there as long as she could.</p><p>"He's beautiful," she said.</p><p>Anakin reached out with a single finger. With tender care, he traced his son's pudgy face.</p><p>"Here," came Sola's voice. "Take her too."</p><p>Padmé looked up. "Can I?" she asked. "Hold them both, I mean?"</p><p>"Of course," Sola said. "It just takes some logistics, that's all."</p><p>As her sister helped her figure out how best to hold the infants, Anakin stood up from his seat, his face hardening into steel, hands balled into fists. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he strode toward the windows, gaze fixated on something just out of Padmé's line of sight.</p><p>"Why are you here?" he asked.</p><p>"To offer my congratulations."</p><p>It was Obi-Wan. While his message was warm, his tone was anything but. He sounded grim, dire almost.</p><p>"Is that so?" Anakin said.</p><p>"That's fine, thank you, Sola," Padmé said. Her sister stepped aside, allowing her to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan bowed his head.</p><p>"Are you well?" he asked.</p><p>"Quite," Padmé replied.</p><p>"And the children?"</p><p>"Healthy."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Don't look so belligerent," he said. "You have no quarrel with me."</p><p>"Don't I?"</p><p>Obi-Wan folded his arms. "I told you I would support you, no matter what."</p><p>"You did," Anakin assented.</p><p>"So let's talk, shall we?"</p><p>Padmé sighed. "Do we have to?"</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"The Jedi want to take the children, don't they?" Sola asked, her voice shrill.</p><p>"I am sure of it," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"You speak as if you are not one," Padmé said.</p><p>"I am a Jedi. That does not mean my views are concordant with that of the Council."</p><p>"But you're on the Council," Anakin said.</p><p>"I am but one member."</p><p>"Then convince them! Tell them none of us did anything wrong!"</p><p>"It's not that simple."</p><p>"Yes it is!"</p><p>"Contain yourself, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly. "You have blatantly violated the Jedi Code. Nothing I can say or do will exculpate you of that crime."</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Is there something I can do?"</p><p>"Anakin –" Padmé tried to say.</p><p>"Surely there's something we can work out."</p><p>"I don't know," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"Anakin!" Padmé cried. He spun to her. "This is not your responsibility."</p><p>He made a sound halfway between a gasp and a laugh. "Of course it is!" he insisted.</p><p>"You mustn't involve yourself in this."</p><p>"Why the hell not?"</p><p>Padmé looked at Obi-Wan and hesitated. His eyes turned narrow.</p><p>"Answer the question, Senator," he requested. "Do you have plans of your own?"</p><p>"I will not speak to you," she said. "You are my enemy, Kenobi."</p><p>"I am not –"</p><p>"You are with them." She nodded toward the observant Jedi in the hallway. "They want to take my children from me."</p><p>"Not if you choose to cooperate."</p><p>Padmé scoffed. "Cooperate? Really?"</p><p>"Yes, Padmé. Cooperate." Obi-Wan tried to enter the cell, but he was stopped when Anakin stepped in his path.</p><p>"That's as close as you get," he growled.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised his hands. "I am trying to help you. Both of you." He looked at Padmé with pleading eyes. "Tell us who Sidious is, and all of this can end."</p><p>Padmé shook her head. "Leave, Kenobi."</p><p>"Padmé –"</p><p>"You heard her," Anakin snapped. "Leave. Now."</p><p>Obi-Wan's hands sank to his sides. "I do hope you reconsider." With that, he turned on his heel and left, the ray shields activating behind him with a sibilant whisper.</p><p>Padmé felt a headache building, but with her arms wrapped around her children, she was unable to rub her temples and alleviate the throbbing sensation. Instead, her head sagged forward and she hugged her children tighter to her chest.</p><p>"I'm going to do what I have to do, Padmé," Anakin said.</p><p>"No," she said, feebly.</p><p>"They're my children too!" She looked up and saw him gesticulating at the Jedi. "You heard me right! Stop your gawking!"</p><p>Padmé winced. "Anakin, please. Stop yelling."</p><p>Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I choose you, Padmé. I choose you and our children. And I'm going to do what I must to keep you safe."</p><p>"I am safe," Padmé said, mustering as much urgency as she was able. "You don't understand, Anakin. I'm safer than anyone. You're the one in danger."</p><p>Anakin didn't understand. Of course he didn't. But she couldn't explain it to him. Not without the Jedi hearing.</p><p>"Please," she said. "Don't do it, Anakin. It doesn't have to be this way."</p><p>He approached her cot with long strides. Kneeling down, he cupped her cheek. "I'm not afraid, Padmé. Not anymore."</p><p>Padmé shook her head. "You will be."</p><p>It seemed for once she had gotten through to him. Anakin's eyes, formerly full of resolve, flashed with surprise. He stared at her with his lips parted.</p><p>
  <em>Please listen to me. Please understand.</em>
</p><p>"Padmé, I –"</p><p>The ray shields deactivated and Anakin swung around. Peering around her husband's figure, she saw Windu, Yoda, and several other Council members entering the cell.</p><p>"Come with us, Skywalker," Windu said. He kept a hand on the lightsaber dangling from his belt. "Don't make this difficult."</p><p>Padmé knew Anakin <em>was</em> going to make this difficult, so she intervened before he could. "Do it, Anakin," she said. "There's no point fighting."</p><p>He turned to her, his expression livid. "Of course I'm going to fight!" he said.</p><p>"Not here," Padmé said. "Not now. Please." His hand, which had been inching to his belt, froze.</p><p>"Skywalker," said Windu. "With us. Now."</p><p>"What are you going to do with them?" Anakin asked, his eyes roaming over his children.</p><p>"Come with us, and we will discuss," said Ki-Adi Mundi, his voice only a fraction less hostile than Windu's.</p><p>"Much to discuss, have we," Yoda added.</p><p>Anakin nodded mechanically. "Very well," he intoned. He pulled his hand away from his weapon.</p><p>"Good," said Windu. "Now, if you would –"</p><p>But rather than turning to the Jedi, Anakin took a step to her. He bowed down and kissed her chastely on the lips, much to the horror of the watching Masters. "It will all work out," he said, pulling away.</p><p>Padmé watched him walk away, flanked on either side by the Jedi. Sola came to her side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Anakin was right. One way or another, this would all work out.</p><p>But that exactly was what she was so afraid of.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé's cot had been returned to its typical spot against the wall. The lights were off, and she could only make out the jagged outlines of her cell. A few meters away were two hovering cribs, set up directly underneath the Ysalamir cage. Luke and Leia were both asleep. Padmé knew she should take advantage of this reprieve to get some rest herself, but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. She stared at the cribs, unblinking.</p><p>For now, the Jedi had allowed her to keep them. But she knew this was a temporary arrangement. She didn't know how long it would last. A month? A week? A day? The time would come when the Jedi entered her cell and took them away from her. For good, they would imagine. And when that happened, they would seal their own fate.</p><p>The room felt cold. No, it wasn't cold. It was icy, frozen, biting. She swung her legs off the cot and looked around. Her teeth chattered loudly and her skin flared with goosebumps. Something was wrong. Something felt out of place.</p><p>She stood up and approached the cribs. Her children were peaceful, neither seemed to be afflicted with whatever Padmé was enduring. Of course they weren't. They were bastions of warmth, beacons of light. They fended off the darkness. They repelled the chill.</p><p>
  <em>They're beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Padmé spun around with a yelp. "Who's there?" she called, voice trembling.</p><p>
  <em>Do you need to ask?</em>
</p><p>No, she didn't. She could never mistake that voice.</p><p>"Master?" she whispered. "Where –"</p><p>The shadows began to stir. Darkness itself was swirling, congealing. Padmé watched in horror, her whole body paralyzed, her breath caught in the back of her throat which itself felt frozen.</p><p>
  <em>Did you think I wouldn't come to offer congratulations?</em>
</p><p>Smokey tendrils coalesced into a nightmarish figure. It undulated and flickered like a flame, but without any of a flame's warmth. It was hooded, faceless, shapeless.</p><p>"How?" Padmé asked.</p><p>
  <em>With great difficulty.</em>
</p><p>The figure drifted closer. Padmé spread her arms out wide in front of the cribs.</p><p>"Stay where you are!" she demanded.</p><p>Her master ignored her. Sweeping past her outstretched arms, the tendrils surged to her children. Padmé was powerless to stop him. But there was nothing for her stop. When the darkness attempted to plunge toward the cribs, it seemed to dissipate, the black smoke reduced to wisps, enervated and powerless.</p><p>
  <em>They are strong.</em>
</p><p>The weakened tendrils retreated to the shadows. There they reconfigured into a more discernible shape. It looked a bit more like her master now, although it wavered in and out like a hologram with poor signal. His face twisted, contorted, rippled. It was disorienting and disturbing to look at, so Padmé chose not to. She turned away from him toward her children.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>
  <em>The time is upon us, my dear.</em>
</p><p>Padmé swallowed hard. "Will Anakin be safe?"</p><p>
  <em>If you do not interfere.</em>
</p><p>Padmé spun around. "I would never!"</p><p>
  <em>Wouldn't you?</em>
</p><p>She kept her face unreadable, or so she hoped.</p><p>"I can't lose him. I can't lose any of them."</p><p>
  <em>And you won't.</em>
</p><p>She thought she could make out the hint of a smile on her master's eldritch face. His figure dissolved again and a billowing arm extended toward her. Padmé was deathly still, eyes wide as the smoke brushed her cheek, a trenchant sensation of freezing cold tracing her face. Was this supposed to reassure her? Because in a way – a bizarre way – it almost did.</p><p>
  <em>I will not fail you...</em>
</p><p>…<em>If you do not fail me.</em></p><p>And just like that, he was gone. A thawing warmth returned to the room, but Padmé was still shivering. Her legs felt hollow and her heart was hammering. She stared off into space where her master had just been, simultaneously terrified and exhilarated, apprehensive and optimistic.</p><p>The eye of the storm was tumult in and of itself.</p><p>How she wished for this storm to finally end.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I'm So Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>That was a little on the nose, wasn't it? Padmé looked to the box fan with dry humor. She wasn't sure what was causing that sound. A loose screw, perhaps?</p><p>Yes, that would make sense. More than one, she reckoned.</p><p>Loose screws. That about summed it up.</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>It had been a full week, or so Padmé estimated. In that time, Padmé had spoken to no one except Sola who came by every morning and evening to check in on her and the babies. She supposed she should be grateful the Jedi were allowing this. But it was hard not to be dismayed that she hadn't seen Anakin once since the Jedi took him away. She was completely in the dark. Had they imprisoned him? Or had they merely barred him from seeing her? At least this time she knew he wasn't avoiding her on purpose.</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tick…</em>
</p><p>She replayed her master's unexpected visit over and over in her mind. He had told her that the time had come. What did that mean? Would he be rescuing her soon? And what would happen to Anakin? She feared for his safety. He was in terrible danger. From Palpatine, of course, but also from himself.</p><p>He would stop at nothing to be with her and their children. She just hoped when they could finally be together again, she still recognized him as her husband.</p><p>It was hypocritical of her, in a way. But more than that, it demonstrated an intrinsic lack of faith in him. She didn't trust Anakin to be able to control the dark side like she did. She feared he would be consumed by it. Did she think herself better than him? More powerful? More controlled?</p><p>Yes. She did.</p><p>Padmé had been trained to control her power. Palpatine made sure of that. When she began her training as a teenager just before she assumed the throne of Naboo, her master emphasized to her the power of restraint, the necessity of self-control. Anakin had never learned those lessons, what with him coming to age during a period of galactic warfare. But even if he had been taught them, Padmé doubted he would have been able to control himself as well as she or Palpatine did. Anakin, for all the good that could be said about him, was not one to restrain himself. She admired that about him, but she also dreaded it. It made him reckless, dangerous.</p><p>The perfect tool. A wrecking ball. Exactly what Palpatine needed.</p><p>As she thought about this, Padmé sat on the cot with her son in her arms. She held a bottle to his lips and Luke was obediently suckling the formula. Sola had asked her if she would consider breastfeeding, but Padmé adamantly refused. She had exposed herself enough as is. The experience of having all the Jedi watch her deliver birth had been traumatic and one which she doubted she would ever get over. The incident, amongst countless others over the past few months, further congealed her hatred for this derelict Order. The galaxy would be much improved when her master defeated them.</p><p>"Alright, Luke," she said, removing the bottle from his lips and setting it aside on the cot. "It's your sister's turn."</p><p>She stood up to return him to his crib, but as she did, she caught sight of a figure standing in the hallway. Padmé stared at him with silent fury, motherly instinct compelling her to pull Luke closer to her chest.</p><p>"Kenobi," she snarled.</p><p>Obi-Wan entered her cell without asking for permission. He swiped his hand through the air, and the red ray shields reignited behind him.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Padmé asked.</p><p>Kenobi shook his head. "We don't have much time," he said.</p><p>Padmé froze. "Time for what?"</p><p>"In a few hours the Council will send half a dozen Jedi Masters to collect your children."</p><p>"No –" Padmé began, but Obi-Wan cut her off.</p><p>"The Council will then summon Anakin for his official testimony." Obi-Wan took a step toward her, and Padmé reflexively took one back. "He plans to tell them everything. When he does that, he will have no choice but to leave the Order."</p><p>"Good," Padmé bit out.</p><p>"Padmé, please. I need your help to stop this."</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, Kenobi? You are my enemy. I will never consort with you."</p><p>"Anakin will be throwing his life away."</p><p>"Is that how you see it? Choosing his family over the Order constitutes throwing his life away?"</p><p>"All this can be avoided."</p><p>When Obi-Wan took another step, Padmé shrieked: "Stay away from me!" Her eyes darted to the crates. Leia was ensconced in the second one closest to Obi-Wan. "Don't you touch my daughter! Step away from her now!"</p><p>"Padmé –"</p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>Obi-Wan complied, hands raised as he stepped back. Padmé cast him a contemptuous look before stepping to the cribs. She set Luke down in the empty one and released a shaking breath.</p><p>"I implore you to see reason," Obi-Wan said. "All you have to do is tell us who Sidious is."</p><p>"And then what?" she asked. Spinning around, she pointed a finger at Obi-Wan. "You think the Jedi would just release me? That they'd allow me to keep my children? That they'd ever let Anakin see me again? Don't be a fool, Kenobi. I know you aren't one."</p><p>"You have to make concessions, Padmé. If you at least cooperate with us, then maybe –"</p><p>"I will not negotiate with you! Don't you see? You want to ruin my life! You want to tear apart my family! You want to kill my master! You want nothing but my annihilation!" She felt herself swelling, her small stature billowing to an outsized presence, brawn in spirit, if not in flesh. The dulling effect of the Ysalamir was itself dulled, and for the first time in months Padmé felt the darkness building at her fingertips. She approached Obi-Wan, her eyes manically wide. "But you won't win, Kenobi. You won't. The Jedi Order will fall. <em>You </em>will fall. Everything you hold dear will be destroyed and you will be left with nothing! <em>Nothing! </em>And only then will you understand what I have been through! What I have endured!"</p><p>She could see in his eyes that Obi-Wan only now realized that she indeed was a Sith. It had previously only been abstract to him, something he only ever knew to be true in theory. But now he could see it for himself. And he was terrified of what he saw. His mouth hung open and his hands were extended defensively.</p><p>"Padmé, I…"</p><p>He couldn't speak. He just stared at her, at her shining eyes, at her immense vulnerability. Could he see himself in her? Padmé had never thought of it before, but she and Obi-Wan were a lot alike. He was a Jedi and she was a Sith, but beside that, they were similarly motivated and similarly constrained. Both cared deeply about Anakin and both thought they were doing what they thought would protect him. Both were powerful, but ultimately powerless, mere puppets of others – she to Palpatine, he to the Jedi Council.</p><p>Obi-Wan bowed his head.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>As he turned to leave, Padmé felt the power at her command ebb away, inhibited once more by the Ysalamir. She shrank into herself, shoulder slumping and knees buckling. She was so very tired.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," she called.</p><p>He was just about to leave, one step out of the cell when he stopped. He didn't look at her, but Padmé knew she had his attention.</p><p>"I'm sorry too."</p><p>She meant it. She didn't hate him. No matter how many times she said it, Padmé didn't consider Obi-Wan her enemy. Not really. He was a Jedi, but she knew there was more to him than that. He may be indoctrinated and dogmatic, but Obi-Wan Kenobi was not a bad man. Nor was she a bad woman. They were both decent people trapped in a horrible nightmare.</p><p>And neither had the power to stop what was now inevitable.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>As Obi-Wan had warned her, the Jedi arrived in her cell a few hours later to take her children away. Padmé wanted to scream. She wanted to retaliate. She wanted to do anything! But she couldn't. All she could do was watch as they sealed the cribs and took Luke and Leia away.</p><p>"You still have the opportunity to cooperate," Windu said.</p><p>Padmé was silent, catatonic.</p><p>Windu shook his head with disgust. "You're making a mistake."</p><p>Was she? She had placed her faith in her master. He had never let her down before. She knew he would protect her. What she didn't know was what he would do with Anakin. But between two terrible options, Padmé would choose Palpatine every time.</p><p>So she waited. Lying supine on the cot, she waited. Resting her weary eyes, she waited. Hands rested over her now-flat stomach, she waited.</p><p>And as she waited, the walls around her seemed to disintegrate, the confines of her cell disappeared, the world at large revealed itself to her.</p><p>She could see everything. What was happening, what was coming.</p><p>And it was terrifying.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>
  <em>Anakin Skywalker, we have called you to speak before this Council on the subject of Padmé Amidala.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will no longer live a lie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have no choice but to strip you of your title as Jedi Knight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I understand. And in exchange?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have considered your request and have decided to deny it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? But we had a deal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We never agreed to anything, Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obi-Wan, you promised!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin, I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're sorry? You betrayed me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave your lightsaber on the floor, Skywalker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll pay for this! You'll all pay!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll see about that…</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
  <em>Ah, Anakin my boy. Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, Your Excellency.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do not look well. Tell me, what is the matter?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I… I can't –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is because of the Jedi, isn't it? Because of what they did to your wife?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They betrayed you. They turned you against your wife. They took your children away from you. And now they have forced you out of their ranks. I know, Anakin. I know everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Anakin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're the Sith Lord!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am your only hope…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>…<em>Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau.</em></p><p>
  <em>Act on this, we must.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Kenobi, you will deal with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all respect, Master Windu, I believe I would be better suited to remain on Coruscant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And why would that be?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sense something terrible is about to happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does this have to do with what Amidala told you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In part, Master. I believe she knows something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She may, but there is little point in waiting. The capture of General Grievous is too important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring an end to the war, it will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are we in agreement then?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about Ahsoka Tano?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will she be released?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you return from Utapau, the Council will discuss this matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very well, Master…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>…<em>I have something for you, my boy. The Jedi took your lightsaber, did they not? I took the liberty of crafting you a new one.</em></p><p>
  <em>You're too generous, Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The time has come. The Jedi Order will burn and you will be reunited with the one you love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you have doubts?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not lie to me, Anakin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if I can do it. I'm not strong enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not speak of strength. Speak of anger! Your anger will make you strong. Think of what the Jedi did to you. What they did to your mother. What they did to your wife. What they did to your children. They are your worst enemy, Anakin. They are the galaxy's worst enemy! You are on the side of justice, of righteousness, of love. Together, we will prevail. Together, we will have victory!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do what must be done. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough to save Padmé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe in you, my boy. The time has come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Execute Order Sixty-Six.</em>
</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>Padmé woke up in the dark.</p><p>That wasn't out of the ordinary. She usually woke before the lights turned on anyway. She didn't sleep much as is. But today was different. Today she saw in her peripheral vision a faint red glow. In an environment where any change was of note, what with the cell being a blank, devoid space without variability or discrepancy, Padmé was immediately intrigued. As she turned her head toward it, Padmé felt her neck groan in protest. How long had she been asleep? It felt like days. Could that be possible? She did feel rather parched, as if she hadn't had anything to drink for quite some time.</p><p>She stood up from the cot. It was much easier for her now that she wasn't carrying two children with her everywhere she went. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she approached the windows. Out in the hallway she saw a pulsing strobe light, bathing her surroundings in cold red colors. What could that be about?</p><p>And then she heard something. Voices? Screaming, more like. Where was it coming from? Padmé's heart began to beat very fast. She backed away from the windows, seeking security in her cell.</p><p>An explosion rocked the prison ward. Padmé lost her footing and fell onto the cot. The screaming grew louder and she heard the distinctive staccato of blaster fire. What was happening?</p><p>But she already knew.</p><p>"Hold them off!"</p><p>"There's too many –"</p><p>Bodies thudded to the floor, followed by pounding footsteps. Padmé couldn't breathe. She held a hand to her heart and sat like a statue.</p><p>"Let's move! Go, go, go!"</p><p>A half dozen clones emerged in the hallway. Padmé watched with wide eyes as they blasted the control panel to her cell. The red ray shields vanished with a hiss.</p><p>"Senator!" the clone commander called. She recognized him by his armor.</p><p>"Rex?" she said faintly.</p><p>"Are you alright, ma'am?"</p><p>"I…"</p><p>"Captain Rex, sir! We have Tano."</p><p>"Good work, Jesse." Rex entered the cell. "Let's go, Senator."</p><p>Padmé could only nod dazedly. "Where… where is…"</p><p>Rex grabbed her wrists and all but dragged her to her feet. "We've got to go," he said.</p><p>"Where's Ahsoka?"</p><p>"Sir, the Ysalamir!"</p><p>"Hold on, Senator." Rex released her and strode over toward the viewport. "Blast it boys!"</p><p>Padmé held her hands to her ears as the clones opened fire at the unsuspecting Ysalamir. She watched, half in horror, half in jubilation, as the creature fell from its tree, dead. As soon as it hit the ground, Padmé felt herself decompress, as if an overwhelming weight had been released from her shoulders. The Force surged to her finger tips. Power swirled around her, impenetrable darkness like the sort she had never experienced before. Her fear and apprehension vanished in an instant, replaced by a resounding triumph. Without knowing what she was doing, Padmé lifted her hands into the air.</p><p>The glass windows smashed into a million pieces, causing the clones to yelp with fright. Padmé ignored them as she marched past. She swept her hand to the side and brushed the innumerable shards of glass away. Her bare feet were unbloodied against the cool floor.</p><p>"Tano," she said, turning back to Rex. "Where is she?"</p><p>The clone stared at her in astonishment for a moment before regaining control over his tongue. "Right this way, ma'am."</p><p>The clones formed a defensive formation around her. Padmé appreciated the gesture, but they did not need to protect her. She was more powerful than she had ever been. With the darkness as her ally, Padmé felt invincible.</p><p>They made their way down the hallway for about a hundred yards before they arrived at a second cell. There she saw Ahsoka surrounded by her own contingent of clones.</p><p>"Padmé?" she called, eyes shining with fear. "What's happening?"</p><p>Padmé pushed past her honor guard and beckoned Ahsoka to do the same. When they were together, Padmé pulled the scared girl into an embrace.</p><p>"This is it," she said when she pulled away. Holding Ahsoka's forearms, Padmé gave her a squeeze. "We're free now."</p><p>"But the Jedi –"</p><p>"Have been defeated."</p><p>Padmé spun to the voice. There he was, standing in the hallway, his figure shrouded in the darkness, trimmed by a red outline from the strobe lights.</p><p>"Padmé," Anakin said.</p><p>She rushed forward and threw her arms around him. She found herself clawing at his back, nearly feral in her desperation to be united with him.</p><p>"Anakin, Anakin," she said over and over.</p><p>"It's okay, Padmé," he said. "It's over now."</p><p>It wasn't. Not even close. But she couldn't bear to think of that now.</p><p>The couple held each other tight, swaying slightly, containing their tears only because of all the eyes on them. Amidst the bloodshed and carnage, still firmly trapped in the nightmare, at least they had each other again.</p><p>Now Padmé would have to do everything she could to keep it that way.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't originally going to post today, but the announcement that Hayden Christensen is returning as Vader got me so excited I had no choice but to churn out a new chapter for you all. Would it be too much to ask for Natalie Portman to return as well? Maybe just for a teensy little flash back scene? That would be amazing! But anyway, thanks for reading, as always. Padmé may be out of the cell (finally!), but she's not out of the woods yet. The next few chapters are going to get crazy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Supremacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The children," Padmé said. "Where are they?"</p><p>She held Anakin's arm, squeezing it tightly. It was wrong of her. He needed his mobility. But she couldn't bear to let him go.</p><p>"They should be in the nursery," Anakin said.</p><p>He led the way, red lightsaber humming in his free hand. They encountered no resistance. The Jedi Temple was eerily quiet.</p><p>"Anakin," Padmé said. "What happened?"</p><p>He shook his head. His face was lined with anguish, with suffering. He had done it for her. And he hated himself for that.</p><p>They emerged from the bowels of the Temple to reach the ground layer. Scores of bodies were strewn on the marble floors. Clones stepped over their fallen brothers, while Anakin refused to look at the felled Jedi. He moved quickly, dragging Padmé along with him.</p><p>"You had to do it," Padmé said. "You did what was right."</p><p>"No," Anakin said. "It wasn't right. But it was necessary."</p><p>Padmé stopped him, pulling roughly on his arm. He gasped.</p><p>"That's the Jedi talking," Padmé said. "You are not a Jedi anymore. These are not your brethren. They are your enemy."</p><p>He stared at her, blinking.</p><p>"Remorse is not the way of the Sith," she continued. "Compunction. Hesitation. They are weaknesses. Let them go."</p><p>"Don't you lecture me," Anakin said, pointing a finger at her. "I rescued you! Aren't you grateful?"</p><p>"You did not rescue me. Sidious did. You are nothing but the tool he used to do it."</p><p>She knew that would touch a nerve with him. Of all the accusations, that was the very worst in Anakin's mind. "I am not a tool!" he exploded. "I killed dozens! Masters! Knights! Padawans! I killed them all! I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine!"</p><p>Padmé didn't want to hurt him. But she had to make him understand. With a violent jerk, she pulled herself away from him and unleashed a short pulse of electricity. It caught him by surprise, striking him square in the chest and immobilized him. Grabbing his shoulders, Padmé kneed him in the gut. He grunted, falling to his knees by her feet. His lightsaber clattered to the floor and Padmé summoned it. Activating the blade, she held it to his throat with one hand, cupped his cheek with the other.</p><p>"You are being a fool," she said.</p><p>Anakin's eyes were wide with fear. "Padmé –"</p><p>"Silence," she snapped. "You are untrained. Unbalanced. I am neither. I am more powerful than you. I am smarter than you. I am the one in charge. Not you. Me. Do you understand?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Good." Padmé sheathed the blade, and, giving his cheek a gentle caress, leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Glad we got that squared way."</p><p>He stood shakily. Padmé returned the lightsaber to him.</p><p>"The nursery," she demanded. "Take me there."</p><p>He looked at her differently now. She was no longer the damsel in distress. Anakin wouldn't like that. He preferred to be the hero. But he couldn't be. Not this time. He did stupid things when he tried to be the hero, He became easy to manipulate. Padmé couldn't let that happen. She would have to do his thinking for him.</p><p>But that was manipulation in its own right, wasn't it? She was fashioning him as her own tool. Anakin didn't want to be anyone's tool. He deserved better than that. But she had to control him! It was in his own best interest. Palpatine would corrupt him if Padmé did not intervene.</p><p>But he was already corrupted. This man was no longer Anakin Skywalker, her husband. He was different, darker. By his own admission, he had killed Padawans. Children. Had he been lying about that? No. She felt the truth in his words, and even more tellingly, she saw it in his face. He had committed unspeakable acts to rescue her. And what had she done? Forced him to his knees and humiliated him in front of his own troops.</p><p>What sort of monster was she?</p><p>Stop this. Palpatine was the monster. Not her. She loved Anakin. It was as simple as that.</p><p>Right?</p><p>The nursery was on the second floor. She and Anakin took the turbolift up. He eyed her furtively, angrily. His fingers toyed with the hem of his sleeves. He was never very good at hiding his emotions.</p><p>"Anakin," she said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Anakin was silent.</p><p>"All that matters to me is you and our children," Padmé said. "You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."</p><p>"And I don't?"</p><p>"No. Not in the slightest."</p><p>The turbolift doors opened. Anakin exited, and Padmé had to hurry to catch up.</p><p>"Sidious is my master, not yours," she said. She tried to take his hand, but he swiped it away. "You don't know him like I do."</p><p>"And I don't know you at all."</p><p>Padmé was stunned. "Anakin," she breathed. "You don't mean that."</p><p>"Actually, I do," he said, spinning on her. "Our whole marriage was a lie. You realize that, don't you?"</p><p>"It wasn't a lie," she said. "Not all of it."</p><p>"Oh yeah? How so?"</p><p>"I loved you. I always loved you. You know that. The other stuff… none of it matters! It doesn't change how I feel about you! It doesn't change what we brought into this world. Our children, Anakin! What about them?"</p><p>"Ours?" Anakin said. "How exactly are they ours? You didn't even let me get a say in naming them!"</p><p>Padmé winced. "Anakin –"</p><p>"I saved you. Me! Not Palpatine. I am not a tool. I am not a slave! I am your husband. Your partner. Your equal."</p><p>She shook her head. "I won't lose you," she said. "Please, Anakin. Understand!" She placed her hands on his face. In passion, and in profound confusion, she tried to kiss him. He pulled away. Padmé wanted to yell at him, to force him to understand, but before she could, the turbolift returned. Ahsoka arrived, followed by Captain Rex and a few other Arc Troopers.</p><p>"General Skywalker, sir," Rex said. "The Temple has been secured. The last pockets of resistance in the hangers were eliminated."</p><p>"Did any escape?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"One Padawan was confirmed to have escaped," Rex said. "But that is the only reported case."</p><p>"Good," Padmé said.</p><p>"What about the Younglings?" Ahsoka asked, desperate. "Surely you didn't kill them, too?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"To the nursery," Anakin said. He turned on his heel, hiding his face from Ahsoka, and marched away. Padmé ran after him.</p><p>"Anakin," she said in a hushed voice. "We are on the same team."</p><p>"I love you, Padmé," Anakin said. "And I love our children."</p><p>"Then know that I am only doing this to protect our family."</p><p>"From Sidious?"</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Anakin stopped at the end of the hall. A glass door led to the nursery.</p><p>"That's the thing, Padmé," he said. "I don't know if you're any better."</p><p>He entered the nursery. Padmé was unable to follow him, paralyzed by his words.</p><p>"Padmé, this has to stop," Ahsoka said, rushing to her down the hall. There were tears in her eyes. "They killed younglings! And what are they going to do in the nursery? Kill infants?"</p><p>"If they have orders to do so, yes," Padmé said flatly. She didn't look at Ahsoka. She looked instead to the nursery door which had sealed shut behind Anakin.</p><p>"You have to stop them!" Ahsoka cried.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They're children! Babies! They're innocent!"</p><p>"I care about my children," Padmé said. "No one else's."</p><p>With that, she left the distraught Ahsoka. In the nursery, there were two rows with a half dozen cribs each. Anakin stood over one of them, staring. His eyes were distant. Padmé came to his side.</p><p>"He's beautiful," Anakin said.</p><p>Luke blinked at them with cloudy blue eyes. Padmé smiled at her son.</p><p>"Go on," she said. "Pick him up."</p><p>Anakin did.</p><p>"Where's Leia?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Over here," Anakin said, gesturing to the next crib over.</p><p>Padmé went to pick her up. Her throat clamped shut and she felt herself shaking. It was not the emotion of being reunited with her children which had this effect, although that was of course extremely stirring. It was rather the warmth she felt, imbued within her at her daughter's touch. She felt her skin against her own, the pitter-patter of her heart, the pounding of blood. She felt her life, her vibrancy, her vitality.</p><p>Tears streamed down Padmé's cheeks.</p><p>"Rex!" Ahsoka screamed. "Rex, no! Stop!"</p><p>"We have our orders, Commander Tano."</p><p>"Anakin! Do something!"</p><p>Padmé looked up. Clones had filed into the nursery. Each assumed positions in front of a crib, weapons raised. She heard the whir of the blasters' charge.</p><p>"Wait," Anakin said.</p><p>Rex raised a hand, temporarily halting his soldiers.</p><p>"General?" he said.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>"We have our orders," Rex said. "The Jedi are enemies of the state. They are to be terminated by order of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."</p><p>Anakin faltered.</p><p>"Padmé!" Ahsoka begged.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your eyes closed, Paddy.</em>
</p><p>"Please!</p><p>
  <em>One… two… three…</em>
</p><p>"Fire!"</p><p>Padmé did nothing.</p><p>Δ Δ Δ</p><p>They walked along the main hall. Padmé's ears were ringing. Anakin's face was pale. They each clutched a child, yearning for their warmth, for their light, where otherwise there was none to be had.</p><p>What had become of them? Ten infants had just been murdered in front of them. They had had the power to stop it. And yet they didn't. They had been unable.</p><p>The Jedi were the enemy. This was all necessary, just.</p><p>No.</p><p>Nothing about it was just.</p><p>Now she understood what Anakin had meant. Padmé had never experienced violence like that before. She had always closed her eyes, counted in her head, kept the darkness at bay. The only incident that could compare was Dooku's brutal death. She had been responsible for that. The sound of his neck snapping continued to haunt her.</p><p>She abhorred violence. It sickened her. Yet here she was, in the midst of this horrific carnage.</p><p>This was Palpatine's doing. He was responsible for this bloodshed. But was she not at least partly to blame? She had wanted this to happen. She had wanted Anakin to debase himself for her, to turn against the Jedi and destroy them. And then she wanted to use him to turn on Palpatine, to kill him. Violence upon violence. Something which she claimed to hate.</p><p>But what was the alternative? Strength must be met with strength. That was what her master had taught her.</p><p>That was the problem, wasn't it? She was still thinking like him. It was his voice she heard in her head.</p><p>But right now, it was another voice that she heard. An angry voice.</p><p>"Skywalker!"</p><p>Padmé stopped, a stab of fear deep in her core. It was Windu. He stood at the end of the hall with his purple lightsaber in hand.</p><p>"Blast him!" Rex said, but Anakin belayed the order.</p><p>"No," he said. "Don't bother."</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Padmé asked.</p><p>Anakin arched a brow. "What am <em>I </em>going to do? I thought you were in charge."</p><p>Padmé bit back her frustration. "Give Luke to Ahsoka," she said. "Rex, you take Leia. I want you to take them to my sister's apartment. Ahsoka will know how to get there."</p><p>Rex saluted. "Yes, sir," he said. He took Leia into his arms. Her daughter squirmed against his armor.</p><p>"We'll take him together," Padmé said to Anakin. "You don't stand a chance on your own."</p><p>"Such faith," Anakin said.</p><p>"Stop acting sore," Padmé scolded. "You need my help."</p><p>"But you don't even have a weapon," Anakin said, drawing his own.</p><p>"I don't need one," Padmé said. That wasn't strictly true. But even if she had a lightsaber, she wouldn't know what to do with it. She could take a blaster from one of the clones, but that wouldn't pose a threat to Windu. She had to trust the Force. It was her weapon.</p><p>"I doubted your devotion to the Order," Windu said, approaching. "But this? I never would have believed you capable."</p><p>"You always underestimated me, Master," Anakin said.</p><p>Windu came to a stop a dozen feet away. He looked at Padmé.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted? Senseless violence. Wanton murder?"</p><p>Padmé did not speak, for she had nothing to say. How could she possibly defend herself in the midst of this atrocity? Bending her knees, she raised her hands in preparation.</p><p>"Surrender, Windu," Anakin said. He too assumed a belligerent posture, lightsaber raised over his shoulder. "The Order is finished."</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Windu did not strike. He stood motionless, serene in posture. Padmé looked at Anakin. His jaw was tight, his grip on the lightsaber even tighter. Nobody made a move. The seconds ticked on, parallel to the beating of her heart. Padmé realized she was entirely out of her depths. These two men were warriors in every sense of the word. They had trained for combat their entire lives. Padmé had never so much as been in a fight.</p><p>And so when Anakin charged, she was frozen. What should she do? What <em>could </em>she do? Before she could think of an answer, Windu thrust out a hand and Padmé was lifted off her feet.</p><p>"Padmé!"</p><p>She crashed into the base of a column. She was momentarily blinded when her head whipped back, and when her vision returned, it was blurry and stained by tears of pain. Two bright blades of purple and red clashed in the distance. She propped herself up, rubbing the back of her head tenderly. Anakin was on the defensive. He was flailing, barely able to keep up. Windu must have purposely targeted her first because he knew the effect it would have on Anakin to see her hurt.</p><p>But she wasn't hurt. Not badly, at least. She got up and labored toward the battle.</p><p>"Hey!" she called. Windu, foolishly, was distracted, giving Anakin a brief reprieve. He kicked Windu in the chest. The Jedi staggered away. Padmé's hands flew out, a wave of lightning unleashed from her fingertips. Yet Windu was less disoriented than she thought. He deflected the lightning with his blade, redirecting it to Anakin who went soaring backward. He too collided into a column, but unlike her, he fell to the ground limp like a rag doll, unconscious.</p><p>"Anakin!" she cried.</p><p>But there was no time to see if he was alright. Windu was charging her, lightsaber held over his head. Padmé panicked. She tried to retreat but tripped. Hands raised defensively, she pushed him away with the Force before he could slice her in two. Windu was unfazed. He landed elegantly on his feet, about three meters away.</p><p>"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.</p><p>Padmé scooted away, eyes wide with terror. Windu approached, slowly, menacingly. He raised his blade, but before he could swing, a voice called out, orotund in the grand hall.</p><p>"Master Windu."</p><p>Padmé couldn't help it. She felt relief. Her master was here for her. Just like he promised.</p><p>Windu turned around. "Chancellor Palpatine?" he said, confused. "Why are you here?"</p><p>By way of answering, Palpatine drew his lightsabers. "Why, I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am no longer Chancellor, but Emperor. Although you may know me by my true title."</p><p>"Sidious," Windu snarled.</p><p>Padmé struggled to her feet for a second time. Her master looked beyond Windu and smiled at her.</p><p>"Padmé," he said. "Are you all right?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."</p><p>"Take Anakin and leave," Palpatine instructed. "I will deal with this."</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>She limped to Anakin. He wasn't unconscious like she had initially feared, but he was clearly dazed, possibly concussed.</p><p>"Anakin," she said, kneeling by his side. "Anakin, we have to go."</p><p>"But Windu –"</p><p>"He's here. Palpatine."</p><p>Anakin's bleary eyes widened.</p><p>"You won't get away with this," Windu said.</p><p>"Oh, but I will," Palpatine said. "Within the hour, I will address the Senate to inform them of the Order's treachery."</p><p>"What treachery?"</p><p>"Imprisoning a pregnant senator for voicing her opposition to the way you were conducting the war?" Palpatine clucked his tongue. "Shameful, Master Windu. Not to mention, a gross violation of the War Powers Act. The Senate will not abide such an abuse."</p><p>"The Senate will not condone your power grab," Windu said. "Not if I have anything to say about it."</p><p>"You will not say anything, Master Windu," Palpatine said, "because you will be dead."</p><p>Their blades clashed. The Masters of the Jedi and Sith dueled. Padmé wished to watch, in awe of their prodigious skill. But instead she turned her back on them.</p><p>"Come on," she said to Anakin. "I'll help you."</p><p>Anakin draped his arm around her back. Her knees buckled when she helped him stand. He leaned heavily against her, blood trickling from his temple onto her shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go," she said between gritted teeth.</p><p>Beyond, the battle for the Force raged. Padmé and Anakin – powerless, beleaguered, defeated – hobbled away.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nurture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unmarked speeder was waiting for them at the front steps of the Jedi Temple.</p><p>"Senator Amidala," the driver said. He was a clone. "Are you all right, ma'am?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Padmé said. "My husband –"</p><p>"Allow me," the clone said. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Anakin who was leaning heavily against Padmé's shoulder. She pushed him away gently, freeing herself.</p><p>"He hit his head pretty bad," Padmé said.</p><p>"Don't worry, ma'am," the clone said. With great expediency, he deposited Anakin into the back of the speeder. "I've seen far worse. He'll be fine, I'm sure."</p><p>He gestured for her to take a seat up front. She did so.</p><p>"Did Palpatine send you?" Padmé asked once the clone was back in the driver's seat.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," he said. "He wanted to make sure you and General Skywalker were safe."</p><p>"Where will you take us?"</p><p>"Back to the Senate, unless you have somewhere else in mind."</p><p>"Yes," Padmé said. "My sister's apartment. I can give you the coordinates."</p><p>It only took them ten minutes to get there. Anakin sat up in the back seat, groaning. She looked back at him.</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>"Like I just got spit out of a Sarlacc pit."</p><p>Padmé had no idea what that meant, but it didn't sound good.</p><p>"Just hold on," she said. "Sola will be able to help."</p><p>Perhaps it was selfish of her to bring him to Sola, rather than a hospital. But Padmé believed what the clone had said; Anakin was going to be fine. He was always one for theatrics. Besides, Padmé didn't want to go to some hospital. It would remind her too much of the cell. She was free! She went where she wanted. And she wanted to be with her family. Her sister. Her mother. Her children.</p><p>They were all waiting for her when they arrived. Two other armored speeders were parked out front. Rex and another Arc Trooper, Jesse, rushed forward to help Anakin to his feet. They led up the patio and toward the apartment. Padmé followed a step behind. She saw, standing by the door with her arms folded, Ahsoka. Their eyes met. Padmé could tell she was shaken.</p><p>Padmé did not speak to her. She followed her husband inside where she was quickly enveloped by a tight hug.</p><p>"Padmé!"</p><p>It was Sola. She held her fiercely. Padmé was limp in her arms.</p><p>"I'm okay," she said. "It's Anakin. He's hurt."</p><p>The clones had sat Anakin down in a chair in the living room. Sola released Padmé and went to investigate. As she did so, Padmé saw Sola's daughters, Ryoo and Pooja, standing by their father, clutching him. Darred considered her grimly. Padmé nodded to him. He did not nod back.</p><p>"He's got a laceration on the back of his skull," Sola said. "Not too bad. It's bleeding, though."</p><p>"Do you have a med droid, maybe?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"Not here," Sola said. "But that's okay. Let me get some skin glue. Some pain meds, too."</p><p>She hurried away. Padmé looked at Darred.</p><p>"My children," she said. "Where are they?"</p><p>"In the back room," Darred said. "Sola's parents are with them."</p><p>Sola's parents. Not hers. Sola's.</p><p>"Thank you," Padmé said, "for looking out for them."</p><p>"Of course," Darred said, but she could tell he did not want her here. She was dangerous. He did not want her near his daughters.</p><p>Padmé walked to Anakin. "I'll be right back," she said, cupping his face. "I'm going to check in on our children."</p><p>Anakin's eyes were closed. He made a humming sound, which she chose to interpret as a sign that he had heard her. She gave his forehead a kiss and left for the hallway. She didn't need to ask where to go. Her children were beacons in the Force. She was drawn to them, like a moth to a flame.</p><p>She entered without knocking. The lights were low. Jobal and Ruwee were seated on the bed, both of them holding a baby. They were speaking softly, cooing to their grandchildren, when they looked up to see her.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Padmé said, woodenly. What was she apologizing for? These were her children, weren't they? But nonetheless she felt as if she were intruding.</p><p>Maybe it's because Ruwee, her father, was looking at her like that. Like she was his daughter.</p><p>"Celine," he said.</p><p>Padmé didn't know whether to run or to yell at him. That's not my name. Don't call me that! Yet she couldn't find her voice. It caught in her throat.</p><p>"Ruwee, why don't you give her Luke," Jobal said. "He's getting a bit agitated. I think he's hungry."</p><p>Her father looked at his grandson. "Yes," he said. "I think you're right." He stood up and offered Luke to her. She took him and hugged him tight.</p><p>"I didn't tell you," Padmé said to Ruwee. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Your mother explained things to me," Ruwee said. "I understand."</p><p>"I want you to be a part of my children's lives," Padmé said. "I want you to be a part of mine."</p><p>Ruwee placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would like that very much," he said. Luke squirmed in her arms. Padmé looked down.</p><p>"We can leave," Jobal said. She stood.</p><p>"No," Padmé blurted out. "I mean… I don't know…"</p><p>"How to nurse?" Jobal said.</p><p>Padmé nodded.</p><p>"I can help you," her mother said. "If you'd like."</p><p>Again, Padmé nodded.</p><p>"I'll give you some space," Ruwee said. He smiled, looking at his grandson, then at his daughter. Padmé stared at him, in awe. Because when she saw him smiling like that, like he loved her, in that uniquely paternal way, she realized she had seen it before.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Papa.</em>
</p><p>He had never said it to her. Three little words, all she ever wanted to hear, as a girl. He hadn't said it, but now she realized he didn't have to. Because she had known it all along.</p><p>"Celine, what's wrong?"</p><p>She was seated on the bed. Jobal brushed a strand of hair out of her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Padmé said. "I was just… thinking."</p><p>"I had to tell him," Jobal said. "You understand, don't you? There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore when the Jedi took you."</p><p>Padmé shook her head. "It's okay," she said. "I'm not upset."</p><p>"Yes, but your son is," Jobal said, laughing. Luke was whining in her arms, wriggling. "Here, let me show you how it's done."</p><p>Padmé wasn't sure what she expected. That it would be easy? Natural? Because it was not. She held Luke to her breast. He began to suckle. Padmé winced. It didn't hurt, but it was vaguely uncomfortable. After a moment, he stopped. Cried again.</p><p>"It's not working," Padmé said.</p><p>"You're impatient," Jobal said. "Give it time."</p><p>But Padmé knew it wasn't going to work. Her body wouldn't cooperate. It felt strained, anxious. Luke sensed that and recoiled from her. He didn't want to be held by her.</p><p>"I didn't want them looking at me," Padmé said. "That's why I didn't nurse them."</p><p>"The Jedi, you mean?" Jobal said softly.</p><p>"I was an animal to them," Padmé said. "They watched me constantly. They watched me give birth."</p><p>"It's horrible, but it's behind you," Jobal said, taming her hair. "It's behind you. You have these two beautiful children to care for now. Think about that. Think about the future."</p><p>Padmé tried. But the future was so cloudy, she didn't even know what to envision. She tried again to nurse her son. Nothing happened.</p><p>"I can't do this," she bemoaned. "Just give them a formula. It's all the same."</p><p>"It's okay, Celine," her mother said.</p><p>Padmé bit back her angry response. No it's not. Of course it's not.</p><p>
  <em>It's okay.</em>
</p><p>What a stupid thing to say.</p><p>"I'll be right back," Jobal said. "Keep trying. Okay?"</p><p>Padmé said she would. But she did not. When Jobal was gone, Padmé covered herself up and returned Luke to the crib in the corner of the room. He continued to cry, but Padmé shushed him, a finger to her lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my love," she said. "I can't."</p><p>In a curious reversal of roles, Leia was calm. She was in the adjacent crib. Padmé looked at her and smiled sadly.</p><p>
  <em>Fire!</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes and turned away. She saw her father's smile, the same as her master's, warm, compassionate. Her skin was slick with sweat. She tried to take a breath, and felt herself shudder.</p><p>I don't know who I am, Padmé thought.</p><p>Was she Celine Naberrie, her parent's beloved daughter? Certainly not.</p><p>Was she Padmé the wife and mother? Considerate and caring? Hardly.</p><p>Was she Amidala the puppet, the protégé? Her master's tool? No.</p><p>She was none of those things. She was all of those things.</p><p>And now she realized it. She was Palpatine. In all senses but one, his daughter.</p><p>She claimed to hate him. It was a lie. She loved him. She <em>was </em>him. That explained why she stood idly by while those infants were murdered. That explained why she tried to contort and control her husband.</p><p>This was who she was. He had made her like that. And Padmé, precisely because she didn't hate him, and in fact loved him, allowed him to do it.</p><p>She thought she was resisting him, foiling him, but her subconscious did everything she could to help him. She was doing it right now, wasn't she? Pushing Anakin away, straight into her master's arms. Pushing her mother away, her children!</p><p>Because all she ever had was him. And now she was afraid. Of losing him? Of becoming someone else entirely? And who might that be, exactly? Someone with scruples. Someone who loved her family, more than her abductor. He had stolen her from her parents! He had cordoned her off from the world. And yet she loved him? What sort of sickness was this?</p><p>Jobal returned with the formula. Luke was placated, and Padmé felt a semblance of relief. She cradled her son in her arms, holding the bottle to his lips. She swayed a bit and found herself humming a gentle tune.</p><p>Had Palpatine done this with her? He had taken her away when she was a toddler, so she was beyond nursing by that point. But she wondered. Had he held her in his arms like she held Luke now? Did he look at her and feel the same warmth in his heart that she did whenever she looked at her children?</p><p>These questions eluded her before she became a parent. She'd frankly never thought about it. But now that she was a mother and had this newfound insight, she saw Palpatine differently. He was a monster, but in a way, he was also her father. They weren't mutually exclusive. Her children would come to learn that when they grew and saw their mother for who she really was.</p><p>What good was all this introspection? What did it matter how Palpatine felt about her? Did he consider her a daughter or a tool? It shouldn't matter to her one bit.</p><p>And yet it did.</p><p>Because all her life, she had grappled with this question, in some form or another. Her master's commendation, his ever elusive praise, were what motivated her. She wanted to make him proud, as his protégé, as his daughter.</p><p>She looked at Jobal, who was holding Leia. I wish I could have been your daughter, Padmé thought. I wish I could look at you and think of you as my mother. But I can't. Because you aren't. You are a stranger to me. Ruwee even more so. You may have brought me into this world, but it was Palpatine who made me who I am.</p><p>The door opened. It was Sola.</p><p>"Padmé," she said. "There's something you should see."</p><p>"Is Anakin all right?" Padmé asked.</p><p>"He's fine," Sola said. "A bit groggy, but he'll be okay."</p><p>"Then what's the matter?"</p><p>Sola did not answer. She beckoned her and Jobal to follow. They did so, depositing the children in their cribs before they left. They arrived in the living room to find a crowded scene. The clones, Darred, Ruwee, and the girls were all circled around the holonet. Off to the side in the chair was Anakin, Ahsoka dutifully at his side. Padmé went to him.</p><p>"How are you?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.</p><p>He looked to the holonet and grimaced. "Palpatine," he said.</p><p>Padmé followed his gaze. Between Rex and Jesse, Padmé saw her master's hologram.</p><p>"<em>We stand on the threshold of a new beginning,"</em> he said. Even over the holonet, his orotund voice filled the room. <em>"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years!"</em></p><p>Everyone was transfixed. Padmé sensed their disparate reactions, like flares in the Force. Sola was stunned, as was Jobal and Ruwee. Ahsoka was distraught. Anakin and the clones were conflicted.</p><p>And Padmé…</p><p>She couldn't help but smile.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>